


Mångata

by BurrrdBrainedInsomnia



Series: Eversion [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Horror, I am not a kind author, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia/pseuds/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia
Summary: Technically cosmic horror - Everything that can go wrong will go wrong.Trust and compassion is both lost and found in the most unlikely of places, new challenges arise and the gang must use wits to get out alive.





	1. Brace yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Mångata - The road-like reflection of moonlight on water
> 
> Boi this is a very happy chapter that’s gonna make you feel real good (Sarcasm).  
> ____
> 
> Enjoy <3

Months had passed in relative peace – If one could call the occasional possessed outbreaks where those once thought to be friends might try to eat each other could be considered ‘ _peaceful_ ’ - despite the now, sadly, more than common, terrifying reports received back detailing great black beasts swallowing people whole.

Still, despite of that, the doors of the old court – now thoroughly cleaned out and polished, the place buzzing with activity - had been opened wide as promised, readied and welcoming anyone in that might be seeking shelter from the shade and harsh elements raging outside.

Slowly but surely, and not before the remains of the deceased Tusseladd had been disposed of, the place had started to feel like a home. A shelter, in the midst of all the chaos.

The dry, ancient books, while they had indeed been very useful in different regards - the knowledge therein coming in handy more than once - they had yet to reveal the actual answer they had originally been scouting for.

As it was, Sportacus had been bend over one of them when they came for him.

\--

\- The court -

 

Sportacus caught and held Glannis tense gaze for as long as he could, before one of the four guards flanking the elf pushed him on - the chains cold and uncomfortable as they dug into his wrists.

A small shiver ran down his spine as the doors to the throne room creaked open on old, unused hinges – the place barely in use at all, seeing as the two past kings had deemed it an unnecessary formality when dealing with smaller cases.

There seemed to be a consensus among both high elves and common folk that the place was bad news. _Cursed_ even. The sense of dread and decay still heavy in the air.

Sportacus took a shallow breath as he kneeled down, head lowering in the proper gesture, just as Seven managed to sneak in through a back door – the small elf swift as he gingerly pushed his way through the still gathering crowd.

A hush fell over the assembled as Íþróttaálfurinns hands clenched on the rough edges of the dusty throne – The king hesitant as he leaned forward in his seat and stared down at the tense other.

Íþróttaálfurinn took a deep, ragged breath before he willed himself to tear his eyes off his brother and instead nodded once at the announcer who nodded back, took a step forward and cleared his throat.

‘’As it stands, the charges are clear and are to be carried out without a trial.’’

Immediately, Seven, while keeping his eyes directed up at his king, took a quick step forward. ‘ _’My lord_ -‘’ the elf started in an urgent voice, before Glanni cut him off.

‘’That’s fuckin bullshit and you know it.’’

A few hushed whispers swept through the crowd as the fae huffed and narrowed his eyes at a guard that had just yapped the words ‘ _still your tongue’_ at him. Glanni crossed his arms over his chest, loudly ignoring the raising spears, as he stalked closer to the throne.

‘’At least give the bastard a fair trial before you throw him to the sharks. Is that not the proper _kingly_ way?’’ The fae challenged with a raised eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

Íþróttaálfurinns jaw clicked as he looked down with an appreciative look in his desperate eyes. ‘’Gather the jury.’’ The king barked.

‘’My liege-‘’ The announcer started before Íþróttaálfurinn cut him short.

‘ _’Did I stutter_?’’ The kind growled in a clipped fashion. ‘’Dismissed.’’ He hissed as he glared down at the top of his brothers bowed head.

Sportacus slowly stood; the elf managing to look his brother in the eye for less than a second, before a tuck on the chain attached to his bound hands was dragging him off again. The elf stumbled a bit but managed to regain his balance, nearly stumbling again as the chain was once more tugged on, harder this time.

Glanni lowered his head slightly – the fae throwing Íþróttaálfurinn a pointed, knowing look as he gestured for Seven to follow him out.

‘ _’What do we do?’’_ Seven urged as he caught up to the sneering fae.

‘’We locate the books.’’ Glanni hissed back in a hushed voice as the two made it outside and out of hearing range of the gathered guards. ‘’Who brought him in?’’ The fae asked as he tugged his scarf closer around his throat, burying the lower half of his face into it as he glared out over the snow-covered courtyard.

Seven shook his head. ‘’I don’t know, I didn’t get to see it.’’ The elf replied, taking the arm that Glanni offered to help steady him up the ice-riddled steps. ‘’Íþróttaálfurinn got dragged straight from a meeting - he doesn’t know either.’’ Glanni nodded as he held the door open for the other.

‘’Should we tell Robbie?’’ Seven breathed to which Glanni shook his head.

‘’He would have noticed by now.’’ Glanni half growled back as he practically slammed the door shut after them – the vibrations off it causing a small cascade of snow to break loose and fall onto the already slick steps they had just climbed.

\--

 

\- The old court –

 

Robbie tugged on his hair – the howling fae barely able to register the sounds of splintering wood over the great roar in his ears. With a feeling of lead pooling cold and heavily in his stomach, Robbie grit his teeth and snapped his eyes open, looking around and finally noticing the damage he had just caused.

‘’How dare they.’’ The fae breathed as he stared down at his shaking hands. _‘’How dare they!’’_

His palms felt scorching hot as they practically tore the covering off of the large mirror, not wasting any time as he took a deep ragged breath and called the cursed name thrice – the weeping fae more furious than scared as he glared up into the dead, bleeding eyes that stared right back.

‘’Let me through.’’

‘’No.’’

_‘’Let me through!’’_


	2. A rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author would like to apologize in advance and plea that you don't murder her in her sleep. Thanx fam.
> 
> WARNINGS (spoilers):  
> Amputation. Rude elves.
> 
> Enjoy <3

‘’He is alive, calm the fuck down.’’ Glanni snapped as he shook Robbie by the shoulders – the enraged latter looking ready to murder as he tried to shove his cousin off.

‘’Probably not for long.’’ Seven drawled from his place next to the two wrestling faes. Quickly, he ducked under the hand Glanni reached out to smack him with.

 _‘’I gave you a task, go get it done.’’_ Glanni sneered down at the elf.

‘’What do we do?’’ Robbie breathed raggedly as he took a shallow breath and allowed himself to be put down on the edge of Glannis bed. The wide-eyed fae looked completely lost as he hung his head in his hands and did his best to stay calm.

‘’We have to wait till the trial is over.’’ Glanni urged as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘’Gotta try and get the jury to show mercy.’’ The fae shrugged in a both tense and carefree fashion. ‘’I have talked myself out of three and a half death sentences already.’’ He said as he shook his head and glared down at his nails. ‘’Ended up in bed with one of my executioners one time actually. Great times.’’ He finished lowly.

Robbie slowly nodded, just as a small hopeful expression crossed his face. The fae was just about to open his mouth when Glanni beat him to it.

‘’You can’t go to the trial, you have to stay here.’’ The fae clipped.

_‘’I am not-‘’_

‘’Nah Rotty, you gotta.’’ Glanni half hissed as he started tapping his foot in impatience. ‘’If they find out you in on this too, then you go down with him.’’

‘’Wait, _you just said-‘’_

‘’It’s gonna be alright.’’ Glanni urgently interrupted him. ‘’Trust me on this.’’

The two faes fell silent for a beat as they stared at each other. Finally, Robbie nodded.

‘’One of ours managed to run off with five of the books.’’ He said softly, voice easily relaying just how tired he was in the sudden absence of the adrenaline just gone. In front of him, Seven nodded.

‘’So I’m looking for eleven books?’’ The elf asked to which Robbie shook his head before letting himself fall backwards on the bed.

‘’Twelve.’’ The fae croaked out.

\--

 

 

Glanni glared up at the jury in front of him, the tense guards on either sides of him much alert, as the fae viciously paced back and forth on the small, circular platform.

This had already gone on for more than an hour.

‘’He hasn’t touched the magic parts.’’ Glanni lied through his teeth in a clipped tone as he strode to the front of the tiny platform and dug his heal into it. ‘’This was _solely_ for the purpose of saving your sorry asses and _this_ is how you repay the fucker?’’

 _‘’Language_.’’ The guard to his left grit out to which the fae just rolled his eyes.

 _‘’Fuck that_ , this was necessary and _you.’’_ Glanni barked as he pointed an accusing finger straight at the carefully neutral-looking Íþróttaálfurinn ‘ _’Know as much_. There was no way he - which in the end means _we_ \- could have found out about the owl, if he hadn’t gone through the texts.’’

‘’Which we still do not know whether will be effective or not.’’ A young female elf in the jury snapped – the elf in question raising her chin high as she glared down at the other.

Glanni threw a death glare right back but said nothing.

‘’There has to be some sort of punishment.’’ Another member of the jury softly spoke as he rested his elbows against the banister and leaned down to proper gaze at the huffing fae. ‘’Such is our ways.’’ The elf gently explained.

Glanni rolled his eyes. ‘’ _Such is our ways_.’’ The fae mimicked lowly in a ludicrous voice.

‘’I suppose we could show a bit of mercy.’’ An old elf with a grand white beard softly spoke up in a rusty voice. ‘’Considering the dire times and intend, which the accused has acted on.’’

A few soft murmurs broke out amongst the gathered and immediately, Glannis shoulders fell down from the place up around his ears, as he grinned up at the old elf. The fae nodded slowly as he leaned both hands against the railing in front of him – drumming his nails against it as he did so.

‘’Perhaps we can settle for a hand until we draw a conclusion?’’ Another suggested, as he glanced around at the rest of the jury.

Quick murmurs of acknowledgement soon followed while Glanni stopped dead in his tracks – the faes mouth agape and a furrowed brow, as he abruptly stopped his drumming. ‘’ _Now wait a fuckin minute!’’_

‘’The jury has decided then?’’ The old elf with the beard said with a nod, as he leaned back in his seat with a small, pleased smile. ‘’This small bloodshed will be enough for the moment being, until the final conclusion has been decided.’’ The elf nodded to himself, taking a merry note at the soft, positive chatter that greeted him, as the jury quickly bend their heads together, and continued their hushed debate.

 _‘’What the fuck is wrong with you lot?’’_ Glanni angrily spat as he slapped both of his tense palms against the banister twice. ‘’That was _far too fast,_ you call _me_ a wild heathen and then you go and order _this?’’_ The fae barked – said fae somehow not flinching as the guards ordered him silent by slamming their spears into the edge of the platform.

‘’Which is the accused dominant hand?’’ The white bearded elf asked as he gazed down at the tense looking Aki.

‘’Right.’’ Aki coldly replied – the older elf standing with his arms crossed and a dead look on his face as he kept his eyes trained straight onto his son.

 _‘_ ’The fuck kinda jury is this, _are you fuckin joking right now_?’’ Glanni barked, as he quickly glared up at a very solemn looking Íþróttaálfurinn. ‘ _’Íþrótt.’’_ Glanni clipped, yet the other refused to meet his eye.

The fae angrily started pacing in the small space, breath coming too fast and shallow, like a wild cornered animal looking for a way out but finding none. Glanni bit at his lip as he shook his head in an indignant fashion – the fae spitting at the ground once as he watched two guards force the young elf down towards the slightly snow covered, rusty red stump.

‘’This was already pre-decided, wasn’t it?’’ Glanni yapped as he tried to step off the platform – a pair of spears quickly blocking his way. The fae huffed, grit his teeth and grabbed the banister again. ‘ ** _’Wasn’t it?!_ ’’** He barked loudly enough to make even Íþróttaálfurinn flinch.

‘’The conclusion of what shall be the final punishment will be voiced within the hour.’’ The old elf with the beard said, as he clapped his hands twice. ‘’Whatever is decided upon, will be carried out at sundown.’’

Sportacus kept his back straight though his head lowered as he walked the rest of the way to another platform in front of Glanni. A small metallic tingle rang out, as the elfs hands were unchained – said elf gingerly rubbing at his wrists to get the blood flowing again, before slowly, he kneeled down on the cold ground.

Sportacus stared at the ragged wood in front of him – numerous cuts and welts littering the uneven surface from the countless of times it had been in use. It felt like a small eternity as he watched the executioner step down and come to a halt immediately to his left.

 _‘’Fuckin unbelievable_.’’ Glanni grit out low as he shook his head and glared up at the bright sky - The sun still a few hours away from reaching the horizon. ‘’You’re seriously not gonna do anything about this?’’ The fae clipped in Íþróttaálfurinns general direction as Sportacus reached out and placed his right palm against the ragged wood.

The king stayed silent while Glannis already tense shoulders started vibrating with barely contained anger – the fae gritting his teeth hard enough to hurt, as he stared down at the insane scene unfolding in front of him.

 _‘’Pre-decided.’’_ Glanni spat as he shook his head again and glared at a random point – the fae refusing to watch the events below play out. ‘ _’Fuckin pre-decided.’’_

Sportacus took a deep, shaky breath as he shut his eyes tight and hung his head further. Terrified, he realized he was trembling, his lithe frame taught as a bowstring as he turned his head away.

The elf let out a breathy little whimper of distress as the axe came down with a swoosh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author looks directly into the camera* What, I’m not kind, you already know that. Imma fix it though, I promise.  
> No really, I will, I got plans fam. .. .. . . . .. . . I’m really srry thou. Really.
> 
> Sporty@Author: ‘’I would like to file a complaint.’’  
> Author@Sporty: ‘’Regarding what?’’  
> Sporty@Author: ‘’Literally everything, the fuck what wtf?’’


	3. Rage and Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mission impossible OST starts in the background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm srry but also really not.
> 
> :D
> 
> _____  
> WARNINGS (Spoilers):  
> Minor character death. Burning. Rude elves.

Patricia carefully peeked around the corner, quickly ducking back behind it as a door at the end opened and someone stepped out. Relieved, she felt her shoulders relax slightly as whoever it was, headed in the opposite direction of where she was hiding.

Still, the elf stayed put and waited with a held back breath as she listened closely, not moving until the retrieving footsteps had completely died down.

As it was, it would not be long before the guards at the door she had just casually passed by a few floors up realized they had lost what they were supposed to be guarding – the books practically snatched from right under their noses.

‘’Did you get them?’’ Seven urged as she safely managed to reach him. Originally, the plan had been for Seven to be the one to sneak in through the window upstairs and steal away with the goods, but considering his ankle was still in slightly poor condition – as the idiot had started walking on it much too soon - Patricia had insisted on going instead.

With a small smirk, Patricia held up the heavy bundle. ‘’Twelve in total, right?’’ The elf grinned, to which Seven nodded. Gingerly he relieved her of her burden, looking both ways down the corridor they were in as he did so, to make sure that they were still alone.

A short, slightly uncomfortable silence fell as Patricia sighed and croaked her head slightly. ‘’You’re planning to leave with them, aren’t you?’’ The elf asked to which Seven slowly nodded.

‘’You could come with?’’ He offered but got a quick shake of the head.

‘’This is my home.’’ She breathed softly. ‘’As fucked up as it is, I wanna stay here.’’

Seven nodded slowly in defeat, knowing and accepting that he could not sway her will. ‘’You don’t actually think he’ll get the death penalty, right?’’ The elf asked as he spun the fabric around in his hand, hooking it for a better grip before carefully hoisting the bundle over his left shoulder.

‘’The guards have been chopping firewood for the past hour, what do you think they are gathering that much wood for?’’ Patricia snapped as she regarded him with a dry look, to which Seven quickly held up his unoccupied hand.

 _‘’Aight.’’_ The elf mumbled a bit defeated as he glared at the floor. ‘’Honestly didn’t think Íþróttaálfurinn would go through with it.’’

‘’He had to.’’ Patricia softly urged, earning a scoff in reply.

 _‘’Still._ ’’ Seven grumbled a tad frustrated as he leaned in and pressed a quick peck to her cheek. ‘’Stay safe.’’ He urged on a growl to which Patricia just huffed before nodding.

‘’You too.’’

Seven was about to turn away when Patricia called after him again causing the other to stop dead in his tracks. ‘ _’Wait.’’_ She hissed. ‘’You have to knock me out.’’

‘’What? _Why?_ ’’

‘’They will know.’’ Patricia urged as she shook her head slightly. ‘’They will know I was in on this, especially when they find both you and the books gone.’’

Seven bit at his lip. ‘’True.’’ The elf sighed – said elf drawing a sharp inhale as he swiftly stalked back, lowered his bundle and got up close. For a few moments, both elves simply stared at each other.

‘’Are you sure you don’t wanna come with?’’ Seven asked again in a hushed voice to which Patricia curtly nodded. ‘’I don’t wanna do this.’’ He pleaded in a soft voice to which Patricia smiled sadly and leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

‘’I know, but it has to be done.’’

Seven gazed at her while nodding slowly. ‘’Grit your teeth dear.’’ The elf said as he clenched his fist and drew his arm back.

\--

 

Robbie slowly exhaled as he shut his eyes and tilted his head backwards – lips parting on a sigh and closed eyes pointing to the ceiling. It had had to be at least an hour already with him sitting stiff and still on the floor. The fae took a shallow breath and willed himself to calm down before he did something he would come to regret.

Like blowing up the entire court.

Actually _, scratch that,_ he would probably _not regret that part_ , but it would put all of them at great risk, including the one they were trying to save.

 _‘’One. Two. Three. Four. Five-‘’_ Robbie breathed in an unnervingly calm voice as he placed a hand on the back of his neck and jerked his head to the side – the fae humming in appreciation as the movement caused his neck to crack.

He knew he had been closely connected to the small ward that his elf had worn, but quite honestly, he had _not_ expected it to be strong enough for him to feel the snap, as it was severed from its owner.

The fae had thought it an accident at first.

That was until Glannis rage had hit him like a tidal wave and Robbie had come to know _exactly_ what had transpired as he had frantically reached out as well - the rolling waves of Glannis anger easily betraying what had happened despite him trying to shield Robbie from the worst of it.

Robbie breathed deep as he felt an old, terrifying resolve set in. Sometimes, even he himself tended to forget which court he belonged to and what a situation like this did to him. Granted, while this was not the first time it happened, this _was_ the first time he actively hungered for vengeance in such a strong fashion – his instincts roaring through him, tearing at him as they demanded anything but a calm and collected headspace, but _no_. Instincts would have to be damned - Sportacus needed him to stay calm despite his instincts telling him to do the exact opposite.

 _‘’Sundown.’’_ Robbie rasped out into the cold, stagnant air of the room that truly felt more like a prison than anything else. The fae tugged lightly on his hair and stared out of the window where the sun was lowering ever so slowly towards the horizon – the distance between it and the tree line still not enough to cause worry, but nonetheless still making his blood sing and boil with renewed rage.

_Still, they had more than enough time to get it done._

Gritting his teeth hard, Robbie tried and failed to gain control of the last strands of his already heavily depleted patience. Immediately, as he reached out and successfully located his cousin, he felt Glanni respond.

Glanni had indeed done as he had promised - A list of names and faces soon flashing behind Robbies eyelids in a quick, blurry mess, the sinister, unspoken question practically shoved at him, just as a malicious smile spread over the faes face. Happily, Robbie accepted the small offer, not at all missing how it made his breath come slightly easier and less labored.

_Apparently, his instincts would win over reason yet again, but just as well. Glanni would be swift._

\--

 

Sportacus leaned his forehead against the iron bars, registering, but not truly caring for the way they burned him. It was almost disturbing how quickly his vision started to blur from the numbing effort that the metal had on him but really, it hardly mattered.

The floor beneath his bended legs was hard and unrelenting – the small layer of hay spread over it hardly doing anything to shield him and the others from the unrelenting cold of the winter currently raging outside.

Vaguely, feeling detached and far away, the elf registered the sound of something leaking – the small, repeated drip of water hitting the floor continuous and haven been so for hours. Whatever it was, the ones standing guard over him hardly seemed to care for it, most likely used to it as they were.

It felt unreal. _Wrong._

_He thought he had been prepared for this, but truly, in the end he had not._

Sportacus slowly drew his head a bit away from the bars before slamming it back against them – elf closing his eyes tight just as a low vibration went through the air, causing his body to tense up, just as every single guard present twitched and collapsed to the floor.

A series of loud, metallic clangs rang out as their spears and heavy armor hit the ground, and at once, he was very much alert. Wide-eyed, the elf jerked his head up and away from the painful bars, feeling his head spin as he viciously shook it to clear it.

A now dented helmet rolled across the ground, the soft clang of it as it hit the bars enough to wake the prisoner to Sportacus’ left, who woke with a startled grunt. The prisoner in question gurgled out a raspy ‘ _The fuck’_ as he too stared at the collapsed guards with a dumb look on his face.

Confused, Sportacus got up on his shaky legs – both asleep after kneeling for too long as he leaned against the bars, face pressing closer still as he peaked out to see what was going on. At once, he jumped back in fright, when a glaring Robbie Rotten suddenly materialized in front of him – the fae clearly upset and vibrating with barely suppressed tension as he did his best to take deep breaths on the other side of the bars.

Sportacus felt as though he was rooted to the spot, blood suddenly sharp and frozen in his veins as his eyes widened further – elf slightly on edge as he stared up into the others wild, intense eyes. Then, as Robbie blinked and gazed down at where the elfs right arm ended in a bloody stump, something seemed to snap in them both and _right – breathing was a thing he was supposed to do as well, he had rather forgotten to do that for a few seconds, had he not?_

The faes mouth set into something ugly as he bared his teeth, narrowed eyes snapping back up to lock with the baffled elf, right before Robbie stepped up close to the bars and practically slammed his trembling palms against them in a frustrated manner.

The bars did not relent.

Sportacus stepped forward as well and wrapped his remaining hand back around the bars. _‘’What are you doing here?’’_ The elf finally hissed in an urgent manner, as he recovered out of his stupor. Robbie did not bother replying – the fae swift, as he rubbed his glowing palms together, and pressed them back against the offensive bars.

Sportacus quickly withdrew his hand when the heating iron truly burned him, hissing as he did so, before frantically rubbing his stinging palm against his hip – quickly taking several steps backwards as the molten metal slowly crept down and inched across the floor towards his bare feet. ‘’But-‘’ the elf started as he gazed up at the other. ‘’Your magic, _the wards- Robbie you can’t!’’_ He pleaded, knowing there was no way the other had been properly accepted past the courts wards.

 _‘’Come_.’’ Robbie urged on a harsh scoff, as he reached out a hand towards the confused elf, clearly impatient as he stretched it out further and waited for the other to take it. Hesitantly, Sportacus took the offered limb; quickly sidestepping the pool of slowly hardening metal as the fae roughly jerked him out of the cell and started dragging him down the corridor.

‘’I cannot leave.’’ The elf urged softly as he tugged the other to a halt. Immediately, Robbie spun towards him – the fae letting out a harsh growl as he placed a hand on either side of the others face.

_‘’You can and you will.’’_

Sportacus shook his head with a soft smile as his hand came up to gently pry one of the faes off. ‘’I have to do this.’’

 _‘’No you fuckin don’t,_ are you _insane?’’_ Robbie clipped in a low voice.

 _‘’Great romantics and all, but quit the clichés and fuckin move before we all_ _burn_.’’ Glanni yapped from the doorway, as he jerked his head back out to kept watch.

‘’Your father asked me to do this.’’ Robbie quickly urged in a low voice, as he turned back to the elf in his hand. ‘’I would have done it anyway, but darling, this is bigger than you - we have to _move_.’’

‘’Not to interrupt but could you possibly break me out as well?’’ An elven prisoner with a raised eyebrow asked to their left.

 _‘’No_.’’ Sportacus and Robbie clipped in unison.

The fae sneered before turning his gaze back onto the elf. ‘’We have to leave Sporty. We are needed in this.’’ He urged just as Sportacus started to lightly tremble as well - breath coming much too fast as he looked down at the floor.

‘’Love, they have to watch you _burn_.’’ Robbie urged. ‘’ _And not the quick kind_ , they will pour water on your head to prolong the suffering for as long as your body can take it- _Please_. Don’t do this.’’ The fae gently pleaded as he settled a hand into the troubled elfs hair, the other reaching out to grab the elfs remaining own. Robbie looked defeated as he gently traced the others pointed ear. ‘’Don’t do this.’’ The fae repeated, as he shook his head and leaned in close to press a soft kiss against the others creased forehead.

 _‘’Knock him out Rotty_.’’ Glanni lowly snapped from the doorway. ‘’We got company in less than five.’’

Sportacus let out a soft whine of distress as he finally gazed back up. ‘’ _Help me_.’’ The elf pleaded in a barely audible voice as he stepped closer, practically flush up against the other as he raised himself up on his tiptoes. ‘’I cannot leave.’’ He breathed softly against his faes thin lips, shaking his head as he gently pried his hand free and instead placed it on Robbies left hip for support. ‘’Please understand, _I can’t.’’_

Robbie was stern but gentle as he tightened his hold of the others hair and forcefully drew the elfs head back. ‘’Look at me.’’ The fae ordered on a throaty growl, when the other kept staring at his chest instead. ‘’Love, look at me _proper_.’’

Immediately, Sportacus felt his muscles start to go slack as he looked up into his faes burning gaze - a small, hesitant smile creeping into his features as a strange, calm relief cut through the thick fog in his frantic mind and instead replaced it with a numbing peace. The fae gave an affirmative hum, as the elf went boneless and slumped against him with a soft, breathy sigh of appreciation.

‘’We gotta go.’’ Glanni clipped as he quickly took the stairs up three steps at a time, kicking the back of a downed guards head, as he swiftly reentered into the dimly lit corridor in front of him – the fae raising his glowing arms high, palms outstretched and ready as he braised himself for a potential fight.

A few soft clangs rang out, as the prisoner to Robbies immediate left tried to take advantage of the situation and break out of his cell. Vigorously, the prisoner in question started to slam a bended spoon against the hinges on the door. Robbie scoffed as he jerked out a foot and managed to dislodge a set of keys from one of the knocked out guards, which he then swiftly kicked towards the huffing elf.

Said elf quickly snatched them up with a pleased grunt as he got up and set to work on finding the right key, which would break him out of his confinement.

 _‘’Thank you_.’’ Sportacus heard himself mumble on a delighted, faraway voice, to which Robbie hummed low in reply. A small, happy smile broke over his slack, dry lips, as the fae took a deep breath.

Vaguely, the elf registered himself being lifted and carried away.

\--

 

\- Hours past – The court -

 

The thick black smoke had slowly drifted off into the cruel winter sky, the smell of the raging fire still heavy and dreadful in the air, as Íþróttaálfurinn entered the war room – the itchy feeling of panic still present and clinging to him just below the skin, like greedy termites, forever reminding him of how much he had just failed.

The king raggedly coughed to clear his throat of the wet, clogging sensation, yet all that brought him was a renewed terrible taste in his mouth.

Ash and decay.

The new taste that would forever be sealed down in his mind as the most horrific deed he had ever done.

Íþróttaálfurinn threw a quick, curt nod in his fathers direction – both former and latter not bothering to sit down as the announcer threw a pleased smirk at the tense king. ‘’The acute thief who stole away with the books have been dealt with yes.’’ The announcer, already knowing the answer, asked.

Íþróttaálfurinn grit his teeth and nodded.

‘’And the books?’’ A high elf standing to the left of the king urged.

‘’Lost.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn growled back, the taste of ash making him dizzy and nauseous as he coughed.

‘’An unfortunate event but we will get them back, yes?’’ Some other elf - Íþróttaálfurinn really did not give a shit who or what rank there were – asked.

‘’It is not a priority no.’’ The king snarled back.

‘’True!’’ The announcer quickly yapped in agreement. ‘’The more pressing matter is the wild faes, correct?’’ The announcer pressed as he clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward into Íþróttaálfurinns space.

‘’If you deem it so.’’ The king huffed.

‘’The proper penalty would be death for such an offense.’’ A high elf to his right nodded to which Íþróttaálfurinn outright barked a laugh causing several of the gathered to jump.

‘’Such an offense has never been cause for a death sentence you stuck up, murderous _pleb_.’’ The king barked aggressively, his ears still ringing from the horrific screams that had echoed through the courtyard and settled deep within his very bones. Íþróttaálfurinn took a shallow breath as he willed himself to ease his grip on the table less he might break it. _She had not deserved such an end._

A confused hush fell over the crowd before the announcer awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke up again. ‘’Are we just going to ignore the fact that our entire jury has been murdered?’’ He pointed out in a clipped fashion.

‘’By who?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked tiredly, his twitching hands lowering further to rest at his sides.

The announcer scoffed. ‘’By none other than the pest of a fae you led into our midst.’’

The king felt his chest start to constrict as he rested his palms against the table and leaned forward heavily, a strange expression caught between rage and serenity crossing his face as he slowly shook his head. His mouth opened lamely, hanging open for several seconds before he shut it again and instead stared dumbstruck at the table. Despite his best attempts at shoving the perverse gratitude that sparked and wrecked through him down, he could not.

Íþróttaálfurinn drew a slow, shaky inhale as he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, shaking his head again in disbelief.

‘’How did it happen?’’ Ivar asked after the silence had stretched for too long.

‘’All poisoned.’’ The announcer said while loudly ignoring the deep, delighted chuckles emanating from the trembling king. ‘’Despite what our liege might say, this does call for a death warrant. A team should be assembled to retrieve the faes.’’

‘’We cannot spare the men.’’ Ivar sternly retorted as he crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. ‘’Times are simply too dire, they are needed here and at the Western court.’’ He clipped. ‘’It was insane enough that I had to spare ten just to arrest one.’’

‘’It had to be done.’’ The announcer argued. ‘’Something has to be done about this as well, it is bad enough that the thief still breathes, if you choose to let him go-‘’ the announcer continued, cutting himself off with a face of clear disgust. ‘’This is a disgrace.’’

Ivar said nothing in reply – the captain instead looking to his king.

‘’Put out the warrant.’’ A high elf to Íþróttaálfurinn left urged. ‘’We cannot show mercy.’’

The king slowly raked his shaking palms over the worn surface of the table but still, he did not speak.

‘’It has to be done.’’ The announcer clipped as he stepped a bit closer to Íþróttaálfurinn who slowly nodded. The announcer, looking highly pleased and taking the nod for a non-verbal consent, was about to open his mouth when the king cut him short.

‘’I am stepping down.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said with a deadly calm voice as he pushed away from the table, looked to the announcer and then around at the gathered in general.

The announcer blinked rapidly, eyes going wide as his brain apparently came to a screeching halt – his mouth repeatedly opening and closing as he tried to form coherent syllables. ‘ _’You can’t!_ ’’ He finally snapped to which Íþróttaálfurinn simply smiled for the first time in what felt like _weeks._

Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged off his embroidered coat and gently, albeit a bit shakily, lowered it onto the table. Feeling another chuckle rumble through him, he smiled wider, reached out and grabbed a handful of grapes before turning and nodding once in his fathers direction.

‘’You can’t!’’ Someone else repeated as the former king started heading for the door.

Íþróttaálfurinn just shrugged – the elf actually letting out a shaky cackle as someone threw a sharp comment about his clearly incompetent and or lack of brain at his retreating back. The elf shook his head in mock cheer, popped a grape in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of it, before he spun and flung his remaining grapes at the announcer.

‘ _’Damn you all to hel and **back**!’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled darkly, feeling a slight satisfaction as the announcer flinched and tried to cover himself as the small round targets rained over him. The grinning elf loudly ignored the slight tremble in his shoulders as he raised his arms and bend down into a deep, mock bow, spitting harshly at the floor once before he spun on his heel and walked out. His saliva still tasted like a mix of ash and decay but - he reckoned - it had a tinge of triumph to it. That said, it would be a good long while before he could ever look at a flame again without feeling sick to his stomach.

‘’He has lost his mind.’’ Someone commented lowly in a confused tone.

‘’Anyone in your unfortunate company would.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn replied flatly, as he flicked his fingers towards the ceiling. ‘’Could you spare a little?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn, while loudly ignoring any of the other snarky comments thrown his way, asked, as he cracked his neck and gazed at his father who nodded sternly in a non-verbal reply as they headed down the hallway.

‘’Can you make jump?’’ Aki asked with a raised eyebrow as the great double doors finally closed behind them.

It was strange how freeing such a sound could be.

‘’I have not tried in years no.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed on a shrug as he let out a loud, slightly aggressive laugh. ‘’I do not actually believe I can, but I want to try.’’ He admitted on a rough chuckle, shaking his head again as the two came to a stop roughly halfway down the hall.

The former king blinked as his father did something very rare. Aki truly grinned back – the dark, mischievous gleam in his eye promising nothing but trouble.

‘’Intact or not?’’ Aki asked, to which his son shrugged.

‘’Same to me.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn rasped as he reached out a hand and lightly shoved at the side of an ornamental vase, which crashed against the floor, sharp delicately painted shards flying everywhere in the process. Aki let out a small sympathetic huff as he embraced his trembling, oldest son close. ‘’But that painting there.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn mumbled as he pointed to his own presented image further down the hall. ‘’Would be lovely to see it gone.’’ The elf mumbled.

A few startled servants ducked for cover as the hallway the two were in, exploded in a sea of blinding light – great cracks tearing through paintings, walls, floor and ceiling as the pair departed in a great sphere of golden light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jazzhands intensifies* I’m gonna fix it, I swear.
> 
> Íþróttaálfurinn is ready to murder tbh, just gotta get over his tiny nervous breakdown.
> 
> To those wondering what the heck just happened - Sporty got rescued and Patricia was sentenced instead. Fun times. Yep. Yeeeep.
> 
> ……… . . . . . … I killed one of my sweet summer children.. .. .. .. . I am actually in tears rn, not even kidding. *Author is upset, confused and currently rethinking her life choices*


	4. Arrivals and a little heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of weary travelers manages to find shelter and some snarky bickering takes place. Oh and cake. There’s cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just a setup for the next one.
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

Sportacus failed to suppress the full body shiver as they passed through a set of wards so strong that they would have sent him to the ground, if not for the steadying hand that Robbie kept on him. Truly, it felt like the breath had been knocked out of him - elf winded and more than a little puzzled as he awkwardly cleared his throat and gazed around.

Around them was nothing that indicated that this was someone’s domain, or that they were even close to one. That was, if you ignored the thick set of thorns closing and crowding them in – the twitching branches steadily making it more difficult to maneuver without being cut or scratched as they advances further in.

‘’Where are we?’’ Seven asked when he himself had finally regained enough breath to do so. Clearly, the younger elf was as affected by the wards as Sportacus was. To his left, Robbies face scrunched up in an unpleasant manner, yet the pouting fae remained silent.

‘’My aunts place.’’ Glanni answered in a delighted fashion when Robbie still did not speak up. Out of the faes pocket, a small black kitten poked its head out. Soon, small delighted purrs sounded as Glanni grinned down at it and scratched the small thing behind the ear before he gently pushed it back down into the warmth and safety of the pocket. It had grown significantly, but still, it was a rather tiny thing indeed. ‘’She can be a bit of a mouthful but she’s a delight.’’

To the groups right, a loud crack rang out, just as one of the bushes twitched violently and raised up a long thorny branch, the thing convulsing and swaying lightly from side to side as though getting ready to strike at them.

‘’She knows we’re coming, right?’’ Glanni asked in a dry tone as he stared over at Robbie who merely shrugged.

‘’Well did _you_ tell her we were coming?’’ The fae clipped back in an annoyed fashion – said fae giving his elfs hand a quick squeeze as he came to a halt, sighing greatly before slowly kneeling down to place his right palm against the cold ground.

A few minutes passed in a tense silence, both faes – and elves - on edge as they waited. Then, with a loud creaking that sounded more like the bending and cracking of frozen icicles than twigs and branches, the branches in question slowly started to retreat as though the very flora relented and allowed them entrance.

‘’So far so good.’’ Robbie breathed in obvious relief as he gingerly stood back up, his already hunched shoulders falling down further, as he sighed and practically curled in on himself.

Sportacus tried and failed to suppress the small stab of worry that wrecked through him, as he gazed up and caught the tired gleam that flared up and danced in the faes dull, blurry eyes. Robbie seemed far too exhausted, worn and drained from their hasty escape and continued traveling down narrowed and darkened paths, and _indeed_ , they had been traveling for days on end to get here.

Sleep had not been a priority and they were all paying the price of it.

Somehow, they had managed to only encounter the shade once as they had headed through a particularly dense forest. Here, Glanni had exhausted himself to the point of near collapse as he had yapped something low at Robbie – both faes joining hands before Glanni wrapped his other around Sportacus and drew him close as well. As for Seven, the smaller elf had quickly understood what was going on and had practically plastered himself against the faes back and held on for dear life as they made their escape.

As for Glannis abilities to jump, they clearly needed quite a lot of fine-tuning, but at least he _had_ removed them from the dire situation, albeit also throwing them completely off course in the process - the group now horribly lost and had been so for nearly a week until they found their path again.

Sportacus shook his head gently and willed himself back into the biting present just as Seven seemed to falter in his steps – the elf nearly falling flat on his face as his legs gave out from under him. With a tired huff, the elf in question managed to sit himself down rather harshly as gravity did what it does best.

 _‘’Showoff.’’_ Glanni grumbled with clear annoyance in the direction of the small house at the end of the path they were heading down, and _indeed_ \- Sportacus realized as his head whipped around, eyes widening slightly as the realization hit him - there was a house at the end. Gingerly, Glanni wrapped an arm around the smaller elfs trembling shoulders and managed to get him standing again. ‘’Not used to passing through wards?’’ The fae yapped lowly as he pressed the heaving other a bit closer to himself and helped him walk.

Seven shook his head viciously. ‘’Is it me or does it vibrate?’’ The elf asked in a shaky voice as he pressed a palm against his chest, clearly uncomfortable as he let out a winded cough. ‘’Like I feel it squeezing my bones, it _hurts.’’_ He breathed to which Glanni shrugged – the fae grinning slightly in a humorless fashion but saying nothing in return.

Somehow, the air seemed less cold the further they got to their destination, yet it was still as biting and unpleasant as ever - each step increasingly difficult and stumbling as they struggled through the snow.

‘’This is getting ridiculous.’’ Glanni laughed as he gave up on trying to tug the now twice collapsed other along and instead leaned down to pick the paling elf up into his arms. With a small frown, the fae glared down at the trembling elf in his arms. ‘’You lost weight.’’ He quietly remarked as he adjusted his hold on the other a bit and started down the path again.

‘’Didn’t have time to eat.’’ Seven grumbled back in a shaky voice as he pressed himself against the others chest, clearly trying to leach warmth.

‘’Not an excuse kid.’’ Glanni yapped back just as Robbie stopped dead in his tracks.

An angry huff left Robbies thin lips, the fae clearly impatient as he drew a sharp inhale and, in the general direction of the house, practically roared something on the top of his lungs. It was faint, but Sportacus swore he heard a low hum in reply being carried back on the wind. Somehow, and almost immediately, both his and that of Sevens breath _did_ come a bit easier - the ugly tension in their bones lessening just as the hairs on Sportacus arms stood on end.

At once, the veil was lifted and finally, he could see their destination properly.

The house itself was small, strangely tilting to one side as though about to fall over while the garden surrounding was more than just a little impressive. Rows upon rows of soft, colourful flowers spread out over the pathway leading up to the house, some even growing directly out of the hard rock itself despite the cold of the too-warm winter raging around them.

Perhaps this was not the time to comment on it – at least not aloud – but something about the soft glow from the flora gave him a sneaking suspicion, which was proven correctly, as Sportacus gently nudged a numb toe against one of the flowers.

_Elven of nature. Clearly stolen._

‘’Wait here.’’ Robbie grumbled a tad aggressively as he sneered and glared daggers at the tilting house. A small, fond smile ghosted over his lips as he gazed down at his elf, though it was swiftly replaced by something hard as he squeezed the others hand, walked ahead and finally inside the house itself.

A quick hushed debate soon followed, harsh, clipped words spilling out into the chilly air just before, minutes later, the door creaked open, seemingly all on its own.

‘’Do we just?’’ Sportacus asked with slight hesitation as he gazed at the half open door to which Glanni hummed affirmatively in reply – the fae gentle as he settled Seven back down on the ground, making sure the other could stand unaided before he pushed past both of them and strode inside.

Robbie was standing with his shoulders squared, back straight and head held high in front of an elderly woman. ‘’Sportacus.’’ The fae said as he turned his head and looked back at him. He lowered his head a bit and held out a hand, gesturing at the frowning woman in front of him. ‘ _’Meet my mom.’’_

-

 

Sportacus, for the third time this past hour, felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him as he locked eyes with her – elf feeling his throat constrict as he nodded and took a few shaky steps forward.

‘’I-I’m Sportacus.’’ The elf said in a trembling voice as he held out his left hand. She glared at it once before looking back up, humming softly as she did.

‘’I am not giving you my name.’’ She said stiffly as she stepped around the elf to instead embrace her nephew close. Sportacus blinked rapidly as he awkwardly cleared his throat, fingers closing on empty air before he hesitantly lowered his hand again.

‘’It’s been a while.’’ Glanni said in greeting as he squeezed her back, keeping a hand on her shoulder as he leaned back and gazed down at her. ‘’Still rocking the indigo I see.’’ The fae grinned widely as he nodded in approval.

Behind her and at the other end of the room, four chairs twitched and slid across the floor, seemingly all on their own as they pushed themselves out further still. ‘’Take a seat.’’ She yapped at the gathered as she slowly turned and walked over to a very heavy-looking kettle. ‘’Glanni, go wake up the others.’’

‘’Who else is here?’’ Robbie asked as he stalked over and gingerly collapsed into one of the offered chairs.

‘’Two other bumbling idiots who decided to come knocking before you arrived.’’ She clipped as she effortlessly started filling the kettle with water before putting it over to boil. ‘’One carried books along that I believe belong to you?’’ She asked in her son’s direction as she took out mugs from the cupboard above her and placed them on the counter in front of her.

‘’They are not his in sense of-‘’ Sportacus started – the elf forcefully cutting himself short as his throat suddenly constricted beyond painful.

 _‘’Mom **no**!_ ’’ Robbie snapped as his elf started clawing panicky at his throat.

‘’His voice annoys me.’’

‘ _’Then he will keep quiet_.’’ Robbie snapped as his eyes briefly flickered to the frantic elf. Sportacus let out a pained whine as he could suddenly breathe again – elf slightly unstable on his feet as he got up from the floor and quietly made his way towards the table where a nervous-looking Seven had also positioned himself by.

‘’Am I allowed to talk madam?’’ The smaller elf tried hesitantly to which he got a low dismissive hum.

‘’No.’’ She clipped as she started crushing up a healthy portion of dry, crinkled leaves, movements swift, as she filled up each mug with herbs and water.

-

 

Sportacus stared awkwardly at his tea, obediently keeping quiet as he listened to the hushed debate, which was taking place around the small table they were seated at. Even if he wanted to participate, he was far too tired for it, but just as well, he could hardly understand a word of what they were saying anyway.

‘’I can't-‘’ The elf started softly as a plate full of cake was placed in front of him, eyes widening and throat already starting to itch uncomfortable as he bit his tongue and stared fearfully up into her cold gaze. Wordlessly, Glanni reached out and snatched the plate instead – the fae swift as he grabbed a fork and dug in.

 _‘’Perfect as always.’’_ Glanni started on a loud, delighted tone just as he stuffed a second bite in to join the first. ‘’Is this lemon or wha? It’s pretty fucking good- _you got a recipe you could share_?’’ The fae grinned widely as he elbowed Nox in the ribs and got them to eat as well. Glannis aunt regarded him with a sour look for a good while before she hummed and turned to grab the remaining plates, movements harsher than needed, as she placed them on the table.

‘’You do not bake.’’

‘’But I want to and ey, you need help ‘round here just say the word, aight?’’ Glanni smirked as he threw her a bright, seemingly genuine smile, to which she hummed. From there, the conversation slipped back into a language that neither of the two starving elves could understand – said elves feeling slightly left out, but still, it beat the harshness of the open road.

Minutes passed like that - the general conversation seemingly light and merry as the faes got each other up to date with their separate travels and proceedings. From what Robbie had not so discreetly translated – the fae cupping a hand to Sportacus’ ear and loudly whispering a crude transcript of it – Deus and Nox had seemingly had it far worse in their travels, closely stalked and hunted as they had been.

Apparently, as soon as the search party targeting the two had conducted enough general interrogation at the old court to track them down, the soldiers sent to hunt them had managed to catch up to the fleeing faes in less than three days. Luckily for the pair, and not so much for the party send to target them, said party had only consisted of five, very unprepared soldiers in total. Deus had been swift and brutal in his violence and so the two had been able to get up and press on with only minor bruises.

From there, the conversation slipped back into a lighthearted banter, which the chuckling fae pressed close to Sportacus’ side did not see the need to translate.

All seemed good and well until Glannis aunt said something that made Robbie nearly choke on his late, sugary dinner – the fae quickly growing a curious shade of deep red as Glanni, who was seated in front of him, slammed a palm against his chest, slapping it twice before he broke down into a deep, delighted laughter. Sportacus looked up in confusion, gazing around and blinking rapidly at the shocked expressions, as he tried to understand what was going on.

Robbie seemed to grit his teeth hard as he lowered his eyes on the table – the fae glaring stiffly at it as she kept talking. Whatever it was, it seemed to genuinely upset him.

A startled hush fell over the gathered as Robbies shoulders tensed - the fae letting out an angry huff as he glared up at his mom and in a deceivingly soft voice, spoke three harsh words, which caused the shocked expressions to morph into something tense and nervous. Still, despite the sudden heavy static that flickered, cut and cracked through the air between Robbie and his mother, Glanni chuckled innocently and shoved a large piece of cake into his mouth. Slowly but surely, a dark, wide grin spread over his features as he leaned his head in his hand and looked from one glaring relative to the other.

Robbies tone remained clipped and cold, clearly defensive, as he snapped something else at her, which made her already deep frown deepen further yet. At once, those who had understood seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the response.

Overhead, the light flickered thrice just as a sudden tension made the remaining contends of Sportacus’ teacup wave and nearly spill – elf confused and on edge as he reached out and as gently as he could without disturbing the other too much, wordlessly offered his hand under the table.

Robbie visibly flinched, but nevertheless, with a small, barely audible sigh, he took it and squeezed back.

A small vibration seemed to wreck and shatter through the heavy tension in the air before she merely shrugged and continued eating. At once, all gathered – sans the still grinning Glanni - seemed to remember that breathing was a thing one needed in order to survive.

The rest of the late dinner was spend in an uncomfortable silence, the tension between Robbie and his mother thick enough to cut through all up until the moment she put down her fork and slowly made to get up. It seemed as though a strange, stray thought crossed her mind as she paused halfway and instead of leaving, looked from one elf to the other before gingerly, she leaned forward and into Sportacus’ space.

‘’You two will be quiet around me, do you understand?’’ She lowly rasped to which both elves quickly nodded. _‘’Good.’’_

Sportacus flinched as his forehead was flicked hard – the elf in question letting out a startled breath as the uncomfortable sting brought with it an unfamiliar fire, which quickly gathered, spread out and finally raced down and out through his body. It was not so much an unpleasant sensation, as it was simply strange, the warmth and intensity of it enough to warm him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, but still not enough to truly burn.

Beside him, Robbie visibly relaxed just as the death grip he kept on his elfs hand lessened. ‘’Thank you.’’ The fae offered in a small, still slightly off-put voice to which she hummed.

 _‘’Uhm.’’_ Seven mumbled as soon as she had left the room – the elf in question vigorously gesturing to all of his own shivering person as he did so. Wordlessly, Glanni held out a hand and placed it against his shoulder, which promptly caused the smaller elf to sigh in obvious relief.

‘ _’Get off me.’’_ Glanni clipped coldly when the elf grinned brightly and embraced him.

\--

 

\- Several hours later -

 

Deus let out a giant yawn as he rapidly blinked his stinging eye and gingerly cracked his neck. With a small breathless huff, he placed a bookmark in the book he had been scouting through before waving a small good night at the still searching others.

Taking a deep, grounding breath, Sportacus put down the apple he had been munching on before softly clearing his throat and looking up from the book Robbie and he was looking through. ‘’Have I offended your mother?’’ The elf dared to ask - said elf not certain if he had, but wanting to apologize nonetheless - to which Robbie let out a deep, exhausted groan.

‘’She don’t like elves.’’ Glanni, who was positioned on the windowsill with the small kitten fast asleep in his lap, replied on a raspy chuckle. Absently, the fae set to circling his kitten-free hand as a flash of something old and long buried crossed his face. ‘’Don’t dig for a reason cause you ain’t getting one though.’’ He grumbled on a small shrug as he retrieved a small nail file and set to fixing his nails. ‘’She'll come around though, just be sure to compliment her porcelain painting skills. Tends to soften her up.’’

Sportacus slowly nodded as he leaned the back of his head against the dip where Robbies chest and shoulder met and once again focused his gaze down on the tiny, ancient scribbles. Moments later, low, soft purrs started up as the fae started raking a hand through his hair.

‘’She is not just fae though.’’ Robbie said lowly, causing Glanni to immediately throw him a very pointed glare.

_‘’Don’t.’’_

‘’What?’’ Robbie yapped just as coldly. ‘’They might as well know.’’

‘’Know what?’’ Seven asked just as Sportacus hummed along in confused curiosity. Glanni just shook his head as he somehow managed to glare harder at his cousin.

‘’Just don’t piss her off.’’ The fae grumbled as he drummed his fingers against the windowsill. ‘ _’Anyway_.’’ He yapped, trying and failing to suppress a yawn, as he flicked his fingers towards the ceiling. ‘’To bed with you all, _go_ _go, we gonna_ -‘’ Glanni started before cutting himself short just as Robbies eyes jerked up and snapped to a point on the wall.

Glanni was swift as he protectively cradled the kitten close, somehow not rousing it, as he opened the window and glared out into the night.

‘ _’She’s technically a deity._ ’’ Robbie hissed lowly in Sportacus ear as the fae in question turned and yapped something at Glannis back in a low, questioning voice, to which his cousin shrugged before throwing him a raspy reply in return.

‘’What?’’ Sportacus - genuinely confused about both the nature of the information just given and whatever had attracted Glannis attention - asked when he felt Robbie tense up. If anything, Nox seemed just as confused as both elves felt, as they too, abandoned their book to stare dumbly at Glannis tense back.

Glanni let out a small _'oh'_ , shoulders relaxing slightly as he huffed and leaned back against the windowsill - The fae pouting loudly as he turned and yapped something at Robbie. Almost immediately, Robbies shoulders fell down from the place around his ears, the fae visibly relaxing as he let out a small, tired sigh. He seemed to war with himself for a few moments before drawing a sharp inhale and shrugging a bit jerkily.

‘’Fuck it, let him in.’’ Robbie scoffed. ‘’Better ask forgiveness than permission and all that.’’ Glanni nodded as he did a quick circular movement with his kitten-free hand.

Minutes passed in a tense silence before the soft sound of footsteps approaching over the too-warm snow rang out and finally, the door opened. Sportacus felt his faes hand tense in his hair just as he turned and gazed up to see what the fuzz what about.

Íþróttaálfurinn, face pale and solemn, fiddled with his hands for a moment before he reached up to snatch his snow-covered hat off, the tips of his ears a stark, uncomfortable looking red as he took a small hesitant step forward. The elf opened and closed his mouth a few times yet no words would come. ‘’I…’’ Íþróttaálfurinn finally breathed, clearly unsure of himself as his eyes darted around the small, mostly fae-filled kitchen. ‘’I just- _I would like to...’’_ The elf tried before trailing off to take a few shallow breaths as he finally entered the small kitchen fully.

Soundlessly, the door behind him slid closed.

‘’Well this is fun - _truly hate to leave in the middle of it_.’’ Glanni laughed humorlessly as he stalked past the tense elf. ‘’Bed.’’ The fae insisted as he lightly shoved at Noxs shoulder and turned his head to pin Seven with a glare. ‘ _’Now.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn gulped audible as he finally managed to look up and lock eyes with his little brother. With a stab of worry, Sportacus realized the other was littered in small cuts and scratched, no doubt caused by the angry thorns, which by the looks of it, had done a thorough job at tearing through his stained shirt.

‘’You as well Rotty.’’ Glanni snapped lowly as he held the door open and gestured for his cousin to join him.

 _‘’Nope.’’_ Robbie practically growled as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and stayed put – the fae turning his head away to give them privacy but refusing to outright leave. Glanni loudly rolled his eyes, shrugged and gently closed the door after him.

The silence that ascended over the kitchen was practically visible, thick and heavy as Íþróttaálfurinn started to quietly cry. Immediately, Sportacus was on his feet, the smaller elf swift as he stalked the small distance and wordlessly embraced his brother. Íþróttaálfurinns trembling arms were a strong and cold anchor around him as he finally dared to return the embrace – elf vibrating with barely contained tension as the first weak sob slipped past his quivering lips.

‘’It’s okay.’’

 _‘’It’s really not.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn shook his head softly as he drew back and gently placed both of his hands on either side of his brothers’ face. ‘’It’s not.’’ He repeated on a barely audible voice. _‘’It’s really not.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight there we go, everyone is in position and we can now continue this train-wreck of a fic <3 I’m joking but seriously, this is gonna get far worse than you think. I swear imma fix it though, I got big plans fam.


	5. Best served cold - though preferably with a can of gasoline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an elf has a strong case of the sads and a fae does whatever the fiery fuck he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna throw the bois headfirst into the next big step of project 'There's a shade-problem on our turf and how do we get rid of it' but the bois needed to chat a lill first.
> 
> ______  
> Warnings (spoilers):  
> None!  
> Enjoy!

‘’Is he okay?’’ Glanni quietly remarked from his place on the big furs, which they had dragged outside and lazed around on, as he stared at Íþróttaálfurinn – the elf in question currently rolling around in the too-warm snow.

‘’You know how cows dance when they are led back onto grass in the spring?’’ Sportacus asked with a small, mischievous grin in return.

 _‘’Did you just compare your brother to a cow?’’_ Glanni laughed to which the elf just shrugged and slowly stretched his arms over his head. Around Sportacus’ left wrist, securely tied and stained with the horrible dark-red, sat the old ward, which his brother, among other things, had brought with him to the small, tilting house.

The whole affair of having Robbie retie it had been incredibly awkward – the fae keenly aware of how much distress it had caused Íþróttaálfurinn that he had insisted on doing the small knot work immediately after the elfs arrival and with him still in the room.

Still, what was done was done and once Robbie had felt the faint vibrations from the ward once more flicker and stretch out around him, he had, if only a little, been much calmer since.

 _‘’Get a room._ ’’ Glanni groaned as Robbie leaned down to steal a slow, soft kiss from Sportacus who happily returned the tender affection.

‘’You are literally lying on my furs, so no.’’ Robbie snapped back as he drew the elf closer and buried them both further down into the warmth of the furs.

 _‘’Whatever.’’_ Glanni grumbled as he very loudly turned his back on the disgustingly sweet show of affection and instead stared over at the former king.

Íþróttaálfurinn had finally stopped moving after what must have been twenty minutes of constant cartwheeling through the snow, mixed up with high-energy snow-angels, and what the fae reckoned had been a poor attempt at building a snow-castle. Instead, the elf was now lying worryingly still, eyes half-closed and staring up at the pale sun shining above him. With a huff, Glanni gingerly got up and shook the worst of the freshly fallen snow off him before heading over to the silently crying other.

‘’Are you quite done feeling sorry for yourself?’’ The fae drawled as he nudged Íþróttaálfurinn in the side with a foot. When he got no answer, and nudging him further had proven fruitless, Glanni rolled his eyes and sat down next to the elf.

Above them, the clouds lazily drifted by at a pace that, if one gazed upwards long enough, appeared to be too slow. Wordlessly, Glanni turned, settled himself comfortably in the elfs lap and leaned down close.

‘’Stop ignoring me.’’

‘’I am not.’’

‘’Then what the fuck do you call this silent treatment?’’

Finally, Íþróttaálfurinn looked at him proper – the elfs eyes and focus seemingly returning from whatever faraway place they had gazed to. ‘’I need space.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn tried on a barely audible voice as he slowly leaned up, burying his face in the others neck before embracing the fae close.

‘’This is kinda conda… contra… Con- _the fuck is the word?’’_

‘’Contradictory.’’

 _‘’Yeah whatever.’’_ Glanni clipped coldly as he poked him harshly in the side, immediately causing the elf to let him go. ‘’Fact is, you’ve been needing space for a while now and it ain’t working.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn yelped when the fae roughly shoved him back down into the snow. The frozen, too-warm white was a cold anchor against his back, the fae a burning force against his front as Glanni started peppering his neck and throat with warm, open mouthed kisses. The elf craned his neck with a small sigh, hands settling onto the faes lower back as he turned his head further to give the other better access.

 _‘’She burned.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn whispered softly to which Glanni sighed in clear frustration. A rough hand settled in the elfs hair before the fae jerked his head up and started nipping at his lips.

‘’I’m trying to distract you.’’ Glanni grumbled.

‘’Which I appreciate.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said as he slowly sat up - the fae less than graceful as he followed the movement. Íþróttaálfurinn shook his head just as a small humorless smile blossomed over his features. ‘’But I messed up.’’ He breathed shakily. ‘’I messed up _bad.’’_

Glanni glared at him for several long seconds before somehow, the already hard look hardened further.

Íþróttaálfurinn flinched when the fae flicked him on the nose – elf raising both of his arms in defense as the other started raining light slaps down on him. _‘’Then fix it.’’_ Glanni growled a tad aggressively to which the elf shook his head – said elf gentle but stern as he caught the others offensive wrists and held on.

‘’This is not something I can fix.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn pressed to which the fae shrugged in a careless fashion.

‘’Then take the damn consequences.’’ Glanni rasped as he got up and stalked towards the house. ‘ _’Or don’t_ , see if I fuckin care you stupid _oaf.’’_ The fae snapped as he flicked his fingers towards the lazy clouds above. ‘’Fuckin _freezing_ out here, _you coming or not?_ ’’ Glanni yapped over his shoulder at the elf. ‘’No not you Rotty _, you soggy piece of bread- **piss off**.’’_ The fae half yelled in a clearly frustrated manner, as his cousin looked over in startled confusion.

Íþróttaálfurinn blinked rapidly at Glannis retrieving back, elf flinching in surprise as a bright sea of purple sparks briefly flickered over the faes tense form in what was clearly an angry display. Glanni paused just outside of the house, stomping his foot twice against the ground in order to get the worst of the snow off his boots before finally heading inside.

Íþróttaálfurinn gingerly got up as well, gritting his teeth hard as the door slammed shut with a loud bang. Swiftly, the elf brushed the worst of the snow off as well, before silently trailing after him.

\--

 

\- Hours past - Still at the tilting house -

 

Deus scratched at the back of his neck where an uncomfortably stubborn tension had set in. Huffing soundlessly, the giant reached out and marked a few quick scrawls down onto a prepared slip of paper, which he gingerly folded and put down to mark a particularly interesting part of the old texts. Absently, he rubbed at his stinging eye before flipping the page.

_Pernicious mildew and how to extract its poison; Practical notes for those seeking proper, eternal rest forced upon others._

Interesting topic. Clearly not, what they needed.

Startled, he blinked up and gazed towards the kitchen, where before there had been a low, serious chatter sounding – now, a deep, tense silence flickered through the air, moments before the unmistakable sound of a plate thrown and broken rang out. Grinning widely to himself, Deus leaned back in his chair just as Robbie, who had been lounging in an old armchair somewhere in front and slightly to his left, quickly got up and went over to investigate.

The other fae paused, keeping a hand on the doorframe as he peaked inside. Immediately, Robbie jumped back into safety behind the wall, just as a loud howl of rage and despair rang out from what must have been the youngest elf currently in the house.

‘’You _sick fucking **bastard**!’’_

 _Talk about pissy._ Deus thought with a soft, soundless chuckle as he focused back down on the book in his hands – once again flipping the page as he set to reading. _None of my business though._

-

The delicately painted porcelain in the sneering elfs clutched hand had already shattered before Seven hurdled it at the solemn-looking Íþróttaálfurinn – the fragile teacup, or perhaps it had been the plate underneath, he really did not care, cutting a deep, satisfying scratch across the others cheek as it connected and broke further against the spot just above Íþróttaálfurinns left eye.

 _‘’Are you fucking insane?!_ ’’ Seven half shouted as he reached out and grabbed whatever was within reach. The object, heavy and made from wood, turned out to be a very solid rolling pin, which the former king managed to catch by the handle. It made a small hollow sound as it fell from numb fingers and connected with the porcelain-littered floor. ‘’Just! _Why? Why Íþrótt?’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn said nothing in return – the elf lowering his head as he swallowed something and stared at a small, white shard, which had landed on his bare foot. On it was the remains of what belonged to a whole flower – the dainty flower in question scattered around his feet in tiny pieces, which he reckoned was beyond salvaging.

 _‘’I-‘’_ Íþróttaálfurinn managed before the leg of a chair hit him on the side of the head. The former king flinched and grit his teeth as the chair continued its path downwards, colliding hard with the lowest part of the wall behind him before finally, it lay still.

‘’Shut up, _shut up, **just shut it!’’**_ Seven roared as his tense fingers closed around the hilt of a small gardening knife.

‘’Kid _calm down_.’’ Robbie yapped as he braved himself enough to peak his head back around the doorframe again. The suggestion – though it was truly more a command – hardly did anything to slow the young elf, if anything, it spurred him on. Robbie, for the second time, made a mental note to study the elven tongue as Seven started barking what was clearly long, colourful insults at the former king.

Íþróttaálfurinn slowly raised his hands in retaliation, his tone stern but patient as he did his best to either defend against or simply answer to whatever it was Seven demanded answers to.

A few growly words left the younger elf as the elf in question reached out and grabbed a small fork. The metal made a soft clang as it harmlessly bounced off Íþróttaálfurinn, the force behind the throw barely enough to send it flying, before it slid across the floor and finally stilled among a scattered sea of porcelain shards.

‘ _’Fuck all._ ’’ Seven growled in a slightly deflated tone as he grit his teeth and roughly shook his head. The short blade of the knife visibly vibrated from how hard the owner gripped it as the elf raised it in clear threat in front of him.

 _‘’No.’’_ Robbie yapped low, taking a small step into the kitchen as he gathered a specific flow of energy in his palms - the fae breathing deep and bracing himself, in case he needed to rush and forcefully calm the other.

A tense hush fell over the kitchen as Seven continued to raise the knife further, though the elf did not make to step forward. Moments passed like that, before finally, Sevens trembling shoulders hunched slightly. _‘’Fuck. All.’’_ The elf rasped harshly as his knife-free hand came up to tug on his hair.

Robbie felt incredibly uncomfortable as the young elf started to cry wet, angry tears, the last object – a set of wrongly coloured dandelions wrapped with a neat, pink bow – thrown before Seven stumbled backwards, dropping the knife as he tried to support himself against the counter.

The elf let out a weak sob as his hand slipped on the edge, causing him to tumble heavily to the floor where he hunched in on himself further – whole frame trembling as he covered his face with his hands and truly started to break down.

Robbie felt a pang of stark relief as his cousin pushed past him and entered the small warzone of a kitchen. Glanni, thin lipped and tense, threw him a pointed glare as he calmly stalked over, kneeled down and drew the shaking elf into a tight embrace.

Gladly, Robbie fled as Seven let out a choked cry and flung his arms around Glanni – the elf howling and holding on as though his life depended on it as he cried against the faes chest. Swiftly, Glanni turned just enough for him to wave the highly lost-looking Íþróttaálfurinn off before turning his full attention back onto the mess of an elf in his arms.

\--

 

Both of his elves were absent as dinner, - which was being served outside and in a safe distance to any porcelain that may be broken – Glannis aunt had seen to that as she had walked in on the aftermath of the disaster – rolled around hours later. To Glannis left however, head bend in a carefully hushed conversation with Robbie, sat Sportacus. Judging from the expression, which the only elven show-up sported, the elf himself had yet to be filled in on what had transpired between his own kin.

His aunt was clearly not happy with the low chatter coming from the pair, but he reckoned that - considering the elf still breathed through perfectly open airways – she was slowly coming around to the idea of having them stay.

Perhaps she was not being friendly, _still quite the opposite actually_ , but at least she had clamped down on the worst of her murderous intensions.

Or rather, _he_ had clamped down on it for her, dropping and forcing antidotes down elven throats without them being aware. _Correction_ , Íþróttaálfurinn had noticed the strange metallic taste on Glannis tongue but still, the elf – albeit throwing him a pointed look - had questioned it none.

It was exhausting. Honestly, it was.

Glanni stifled a yawn as he got up from the hard, snow-covered ground and instead stalked off to find his stupid idiot of a, hopefully still poison-free, elf.

Finding him was not hard, but he doubted the other had even tried to hide at all. The fae squinted into the low light as he took a deep, grounding breath before ducking his head under the low doorframe and finally entering into the crammed pantry.

Íþróttaálfurinn, back hunched and supported against the far wall, slowly raised his head as Glanni stalked over and sat down in front of him. A light slap connected with the elfs right cheek. Then another and finally a third before the former king furrowed his brow and caught the offensive wrist in a loose grip. Truly, there was barely any strength in the hold at all as the fae slapped him for the fourth time.

Glanni sighed in an exhausted manner as he spread his fingers out - successfully cradling the elfs cheek in his hand. Moments later, Íþróttaálfurinn leaned into the touch.

‘’How long do you plan on being a sourpuss like this?’’ The fae asked as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of the others bended head. ‘’This ain’t gonna change things, you know that right.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn let out a small sound, which was too low for the other to catch. ‘’I know.’’ The elf finally sighed as he absently covered the hand still pressed against his cheek. _‘’I know.’’_ He repeated on a soft exhale before the pair fell into a deep, tense silence.

Glanni frowned when he realized the elf was barely breathing.

‘’Oh jesus _fuck,_ stop crying Íþrótt.’’ The fae yapped as he leaned forward and embraced the other close. Glanni held the others face in a strong grip as he, minutes later, drew back. Gingerly, he whipped at the tears still running freely. ‘’With all due respect and all that shit, are you broken or are you just bend?’’ He asked.

When Íþróttaálfurinn did nothing but blink up at him in confusion, the fae took a deep breath and elaborated. ‘’Look, I’m not good at these sorta things – _my walls are build up high and all that_ , but what do you _need_ Íþrótt?’’ Glanni clipped. ‘’On one hand you cry and tell me you need space and time, and on the other, you soldier up and take the shit that life has thrown at you with a straight, calm face.’’ The fae elaborated as he gathered the others hands in his and drew the elf a bit out from the cold wall. ‘’So which one is it? Do you need space or are you capable of the shit you gotta do.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn mused over it for a good while before finally shrugging as he let himself tilt forward and lean his weight on the other. ‘’I am not sure.’’ The elf admitted on a small voice to which Glanni let out a frustrated sigh.

‘ _’Well fuck me then_.’’ The fae grumbled as he gently raked a hand through the others hair. ‘ _’Aight look_.’’ He yapped, tone clipped and cold as his fingers tensed briefly in the others strands. ‘’I can be your shield, aight? Your brief slow down on things if you need it, but you gotta tell me if that’s what you want.’’

Glanni felt the elfs small smile as he drew him closer still. ‘’I just.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started on a shaky voice. ’’I do not know where to go from here.’’

’’Well that a start ain’t it?’’ The fae yapped in return as he rested his chin against the top of the others head – the elfs breath hot as it fanned over his chest. ‘’The rest of the lot is looking through the old books as we speak, but you probably know about that already, yeah?’’

Íþróttaálfurinn nodded softly. ‘’My brother warned me about it yes.’’ In front of him, Glanni hummed.

‘’We paid the consequences.’’ Glanni calmly stated. ‘’Now get your fuckin head in the game and get with it.’’ The fae clipped, somehow gently as he drew a bit back and glared down at him. ‘’Or do I gotta smack it into it?’’

The fae frowned slightly at the strange look the other regarded him with. ‘’What?’’ Glanni asked a tad unsure of himself.

‘ _’I love you.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn breathed softly to which the fae loudly scoffed, sneering in disappointment as he shoved the other a bit back and away from himself.

‘’No you don’t.’’ Glanni huffed, gritting his teeth hard as the elf blinked up at him. Íþróttaálfurinn felt his heart sink as the faes gaze rapidly settled into something cold and reserved. ‘’You don’t know me.’’ Glanni pressed on. ‘ _’You really fuckin don’t.’’_ He snapped. Íþróttaálfurinn let the fae go as the other jerked away roughly.

‘’Glanni-‘’

‘’Nah, _fuck off,_ that was over the line.’’

‘’Just-‘’ The elf caught his wrist as the other made to slap him again. ‘ _’Wait-‘’_ Winded, Íþróttaálfurinn felt his head spin as his entire arm went limp, the limb awkwardly dangling after him as he swiftly got up to follow the sneering other. ‘ _’Please.’’_

This time, Íþróttaálfurinn did not try to hinder the slap that rained down on him, cheek stinging hotly, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing through the small, dark room, as Glannis tense palm connected with the side of his face and ear.

The elf grit his teeth hard as a blinding headache set in and raced down his spine - Pangs of pain shooting through him, making him dizzy as he faltered in his step and nearly collapsed right then and there.

 _‘’Who the **fuck** do you think you are.’’_ Glanni growled as the elfs back collided with the cold wall behind him – said elfs chest constricting painfully from where the other had kicked him. Still, Íþróttaálfurinn was strangely unafraid as the fae slowly stalked towards him – said fae towering high as he puffed himself up and glowered down at him. ‘’I have been _nothing_ but kind and helpful and you _fuckin-‘_ ’ Glanni cut himself off, growling low in threat just as the air started to crackle with barely suppressed energy.

No doubt, the tilting house was ready to lend a hand should he wish to murder the other. Annoyed and more than a little frustrated, the fae shook his head vigorously and told it to _shove it._

Íþróttaálfurinn swallowed thickly and did his best to breathe through the pain. _‘’Do you know me to lie?’’_ The elf asked on a shaky voice, his mobile hand coming up to rub at his sore chest as he did his best to stand straight despite the agony that brought him.

Receiving nothing but a good portion of dense, enraged silence, Íþróttaálfurinn gently breathed the others name. Still, the other only regarded him with a deeper frown - the faes fists clenching at his sides as though he truly wanted nothing more than to knock the living daylights out of the slowly deteriorating elf.

‘’You don’t know me.’’ Glanni finally hissed again, though he seemed to deflate a bit in the face of the others obvious distress. Sighing harshly, the fae shook his head and took a small step backwards, sneering wildly when the elf stubbornly followed.

‘’Perhaps not.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn agreed as his mobile hand raised further up and out in retaliation. ‘’But I know you enough Glanni.’’ The elf urged softly as he approached on shaky legs. ‘’I know you enough and I know what my heart is telling me.’’

‘ _’Which is **what**?_ ’’ The fae clipped at him.

‘’That I love you.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn replied calmly. The elf winched in startled fright as the old, familiar acid flooded his mouth and clouded his already mudded senses. _Betrayal_. ‘’Does it frighten you?’’ He asked carefully as he came to quickly understand, that he was approaching a _very_ active minefield.

Glanni huffed. Then huffed again as he bared his teeth and stared at the wall beside him. ‘’Don’t expect me to settle.’’ The fae spat aggressively, seemingly hunching in on himself as he crossed his arms over his chest, yet, the gesture seemed more like a makeshift self-embrace than a shield to keep the elf away. ‘’Don’t expect me to _change_.’’

‘’I do not.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn gently reassured, the elf greatly relieved when the other did not jerk out of his hold again. Loudly, he ignored the banging in his head and the itching in his dead arm as he softly squeezed the others tense shoulder. ‘’And I will not. Besides.’’ The elf continued softly. ‘’I love you for _you_ and not whatever you could or could not be.’’

In front of him, Glanni softly huffed as his gaze lowered onto the floor, just as a small humorless grin split over his features. ‘’Swear it for me, will ya?’’ The fae mumbled as he swallowed something.

‘’Which part?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked to which Glanni gestured to all of himself.

‘’That you don’t want me to change.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn fell silent for a moment. ‘’I do not-‘’ The elf started before cutting himself off. Immediately - as Glannis narrowed eyes snapped up at him - the acid was sharp and bitter on his tongue, causing him to bite at his lower lip. ‘’Would you take me on my word, if I tell you that I will not force change on you?’’ The elf tried, quickly continuing before the fae could misunderstand. ‘’There are many ways such a promise could go wrong dear.’’

‘’Like _what_?’’ Glanni spat.

Íþróttaálfurinn - feeling like his train of thought had come to a screeching halt as he tried to gather his words quickly enough to make the enraged sneer, which the other wore, fade - opened and closed his mouth lamely before finally concluding. ‘’I promise not to betray you.’’ The elf swiftly breathed, said elf feeling the small tingle around his heart flutter shut as the deal gathered and locked.

In front of him, Glanni rapidly blinked in surprise.

‘’I… Can work with that.’’ The fae finally settled as he let out a small, bewildered ‘ _huh’_. ‘ _’Aight_ that’s enough mushy shit for now, I just, no _\- Stop talking Íþrótt I’m fuckin tired as shit,_ I am _done.’’_ Glanni clipped as he shook his head hard, absently raking a hand through his own hair as he gazed down at the elf. The fae shook his head again just as a small grin spread over his features. ‘’You’re an idiot for this, you know that right?’’ He grumbled fondly.

Íþróttaálfurinn threw him a hesitant smile, which quickly morphed into an actually happy expression as the other drew him close again. ‘’Yeah.’’ The elf simply said. With a relieved sigh, he felt the worst of his brutal headache lessen, just as his arm regained a bit of movement as well.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, before Glanni hummed softly in thought against the elfs ear and painfully dug his nails into the others lower back, ‘’I'm happy you made it out.’’ The fae rasped in an eerily cold voice - the tone bordering on the slightly possessive as he nipped at the tip of the elfs ear.

‘’Out?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked hesitantly as he gazed up and caught the strange, dark gleam, which danced in the faes eyes. Dread pooled in the elfs stomach as the other grinned and traced his bottom lip.

‘ _’Glanni.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn started on a breathless voice, causing the fae to chuckle in a hysterically delighted manner - the stark, murderous undertones in the laughter ringing through and making the elfs head spin anew. ‘ _’What did you do?’’_

Glanni just grinned at the elf as he settled both hands on either side of his face, gently tracing the others pointed ears as the chuckles rumbled through him.

Íþróttaálfurinns shoulders tensed as the others grip tightened to something slightly uncomfortable - the faes wide grin going wider yet, teeth flashing briefly in the low light before Glanni leaned down close as though about to include him in a deep, dark secret.

‘’We don't forgive.’’ The fae rasped against his lips before nipping gently at them. _‘’Don't ever forget that.’’_

\--

 

\- Meanwhile on a hillside overlooking the court -

 

Watching the court burn was a strangely cathartic experience. Perhaps it was a bit wrong of him to have wanted for this exact scenario, but still. It was a relief.

In awe, Darren watched the flames consume everything in its path, the warmth of it thawing the trees and long since withered bushes - the bright golden hues of the inferno painting long, blinding rays across the ice and snow.

The old elf flinched when a huge explosion set off, which caused the entire west part to collapse. Grinning to himself over the clear destructive power of it, he still had to blink and shield his eyes against the stark, blinding contrast of it all.

‘’Why are you crying?’’ A small, common elf asked with all the subtlety that a youth possessed, as they came to a stop beside him after haven swiftly jogged up the hill. Their arms were tightly crossed over their chest, hands curling into their armpits as they shivered and tried to preserve what little heat they had.

Darren shrugged as he unfolded a part of his winter cloak and gingerly wrapped them in it. ‘’You should be asleep.’’ He sighed just as the steel of the main gate melted and joined the carcass of the court slowly burning to the ground.

A small, humorless smile broke over his withered features as the third explosion set off in a burst of purple sparks and flames - the shockwave of it felt even from where they were standing.

‘’Countless are the kings mercies.’’ Darren breathed as he laughed and briefly saluted the burning remains. ‘ _’So be it.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RentAGlanni offering now! Rent your own personal fae to come slap you when you or someone you know is being dumb – he is not good with kids and please keep him away from any open flames or other flammable objects.  
> 420 an hour is not that bad of a deal! Call 333ShutTFUpÍþrótt now !! ! This is not a scam.
> 
> \----  
> For those wondering: Yes, Glanni would have let his elf-bf burn along with the court and yes, he would very much have come to regret that later.  
> The kids and Ivars dogs are safe btw. How? I don’t fuckin know but they are. *Shrug* Deus ex machina or something.


	6. A thorny surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seven is being dumb and something important is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drains an entire bottle of water* I've literally collapsed from warmth, what is this bs. Stay safe fam, remember to stay hydrated, aight?
> 
> The bois wanted to chat a lill but they didn't get much time. This chapter is pretty messy and hectic, you have been warned.  
> ___  
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Blood, cuts and scratches.
> 
> Enjoy ! <3

The mixture of herbs, and other things best left undescribed, was cold and clingy against his skin as Robbie dug both hands into it and retrieved the heavy wooden lump, which had been left to soak in it overnight and the entire next day through as well. Carefully, he shook the wood a bit and patiently waited for the excess water to drip back into the bowl below.

Cutting the lump into the perfect shape would be a tedious labor, but, considering his level of general craftsmanship, he knew it could be done.

‘’What is that?’’ Sportacus asked, clearly curious as he stalked over and gazed at the proceedings.

‘’Yours.’’ The fae said in return as he peeled a soggy stray-leaf off the back of his hand and dropped it back into the bowl. Without looking away from the project in his hands, he gestured for the other to take a seat, which the elf did. Robbie reached out, grabbed the hilt of the prepared knife, movements controlled and careful as he brought the blade over the soft wood and started shaping it.

Sportacus blinked as he examined the lump closely, though he could not figure out what it was supposed to be. ‘’What is it though?’’ The elf asked a bit hesitantly. In front of him, Robbie grinned as he nudged one of the old books in Sportacus’ direction.

‘’The light blue slip.’’ The fae said as he gestured at it. It took a moment to find the right strip but eventually, the elf managed to wedge a nail in-between the pages where it sat and carefully, as to not disturb the thirty-two other strips pinned in between at random intervals, he got it open.

Sportacus blinked in surprise at the title that greeted him.

_Additional growth; an organic prosthetic - Root-works through the veins and system._

‘’Are you sure this is safe?’’ The elf asked to which the other shrugged a bit jerkily.

‘’It appears so.’’ Robbie mumbled softly as he briefly gazed up at the other before once more returning his full attention back onto the soggy wood in his hands.

Curious, Sportacus worked open the pages where other slips rested and gazed at what they marked. Except for a particularly nasty, detailed section on _‘cursing a meddlesome individual to expire from lack of sleep or nutrient’_ \- which he was not going to comment on, not _now_ at least – the slips appeared to be fairly tame.

A strange silence settled over the kitchen as Robbie worked, the book sliding closed again with a small, dull sound as Sportacus bit at his lower lip and gently slid the book back over to the fae in case he needed it. Unsure of what to say, the elf reached out and retrieved the book they had yet to read completely through.

With a small sigh, Sportacus shook his head before continuing where they had left off.

-

Hours had passed in a blessed peace when the elfs crystal went off in an urgent, slightly aggressive hiss of light and vibrations against his chest. ‘ _’Someone's in-‘_ ’ He started on a low, startled mumble, book carelessly abandoned, as he, completely ignoring the door, bolted himself towards the open window.

Behind him, Robbies bewildered voice rang out, as the elf landed his hand against the fortunately empty windowsill and leapt out the window. Sportacus sprinted across the frozen ground, nearly falling when his foot slipped over a cold, hard patch of ice.

It took less than a minute to catch up and figure out the source of the problem – Sportacus stopping dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the youngest, most reckless elf residing under the roof of the tilting house.

Seven, covered in cuts and scratches, fought to get to safety and out of reach of the thorns as the thorns in question rained sharp edges down over his back and upper arms. Sportacus did his best to onehandedly pry them off while his right arm came up to shield the youngster as best as he could.

The older elf winched as a thorn-filled branch bit into his palm but ignored it as he managed to jerk it free and out of the others cut flesh. Immediately, as nothing held the younger pinned, Sportacus roughly shoved Seven behind him, successfully creating a shield of flesh and bone as he urged the other to bloody _move_ already.

A sharp pain cut over Sportacus’ ribs and upper arm as a set of thorns brushed up against him, the twitchy twigs and branches creaking loudly as they rose like a tidal wave behind them.

Neither would be able to make it to safety, there simply was no time.

Sportacus had only a mere fragile moment to brace himself as he jerked forward and gathered the younger close, crushing him closer still as he kneeled down - gritting his teeth as he leaned forward and turned his back on the thorns fully. _‘’We're going to need more bandages_.’’ Sportacus breathed on the wind as he put force behind the words and send the whisper spiraling out into the air. Immediately, Robbies panicked **_'what?!_** ' was shouted back at him, causing Sportacus to huff out a strained, nervous laughter in return.

A choked howl of anguish tore out of the older elfs throat as the thorns crashed down hard against his back, tearing his shirt and jacket apart in a matter of seconds – elf feeling tears gather and spill in response, as a particularly nasty cut ran from the right side of his hip to the base of his neck. Weakly, and with a trembling hand, Sportacus managed to drag the younger forwards with him as he strained against the thorny hooks painfully digging into his back. Sneering, the elf leaned down heavily as a branch wrapped around his right arm and snaked down further, trying to tear him back and off the other. The arm in question jerked sideways, forcefully making him relent his hold, yet the other still remained firmly wrapped around Sevens middle. Sportacus breath caught in his throat as the younger did his best to spin and hold up a shaky palm towards a dense cluster of thorns, which kept trying to dig into the others neck and shoulder.

 _‘’I'm sorry.’’_ Seven half shouted over the creaking of the branches as he did his best to summon and channel fire through his palm. Alas, the elfs training was poor and he barely managed more than a weak puff of smoke, which trailed and snaked upwards through the spaces of his tense fingers.

 _‘’It's okay.’’_ Sportacus reassured breathlessly through grit teeth. ‘ _’You need to run, I can't hold them off.’’_ The older elf hissed on as a sharp pain licked up his left thigh, to which Seven vigorously shook his head – younger squeezing his eye shut in concentration just as his palm briefly lit up.

A great boom rang out as a ball of flame swished past them, though from Sevens palm, nothing but the weak smoke emanated. The branches behind them, if only for a short moment, withdrew as Sportacus jerked his head up and caught sight of his faes lifted palm. Robbie seemed focused but already out of breath as he did his best to keep the thorns at bay.

The older elf did not waste a second as he slowly advanced forward, a small grit out ‘ _thank you’_ falling from his tense lips as Seven jerked up a hand and managed to snuff the small flames, which had caught in the others hair.

On the path behind Robbie, shirtless and set into a deadbolt, Íþróttaálfurinn quickly approached with Glanni in tow – the fae not exactly close behind, but doing his best to catch up. Without thinking, Robbie held out his right arm and managed to stop the huffing elf in his tracks before he could vault himself straight into the thorns and become stuck as well – the faes fingers tense and surprisingly strong as they closed around his lower arm and tugged him back.

Robbie, without taking his eyes off the trapped elves in front of him, raised his left palm out again from which a bright burst of flame erupted.

Íþróttaálfurinn jerked back nervously, just as Sportacus felt a nasty tug try to draw him backwards and into the thorns further. Crying out in pain, the elf strained against it and nearly tumbled headfirst onto the ground as a strong snap registered and flicked through the branches wrapping and holding him back.

Glanni was swift as he jerked forward and managed to grab hold of the back of Sevens torn shirt. _‘’One down.’’_ The fae rasped as he carelessly tugged both himself and the young elf backwards.

Sportacus felt a few of the thorns that had dug into his bended knees draw deeper yet, as he made it half a meter forward. Still, the elf quickly realized, he was firmly stuck.

 _‘’Make her stop.’’_ Glanni snapped over at Robbie as he roughly shoved Seven further away from the edge of the thorns.

Clearly, Robbie was still out of breath as he hunched forward and tried to get air into his restricting lungs. Anxiety and his poor shape be damned, he needed to _focus_. The fae shook his head hard, loudly ignoring the sensation of his too tight skin as he let himself drop onto the hard ground. As it was, the thorns still holding his elf back was shielded by the elfs own bleeding form and so, flames would hardly aid him any further.

 _‘’She won't._ ’’ Robbie finally hissed back, glowing palms vigorously rubbing together before he placed them against the ground and locked eyes with Sportacus. ‘’I'm gonna try and control it.’’ The fae said just as a thick branch wrapped around his elfs lower leg.

Íþróttaálfurinn quickly jerked forward and made to grab for his brother - the elf getting a shallow cut on his shoulder in reward as the thorns beat and whipped at him, just as Sportacus let out a small shriek of pain and panic as he was yanked backwards and further away from where safety resided.

 _‘’Stay back gods dammit!’’_ Glanni barked as he forced his wide-eyed elf back and physically had to put a hand on his chest to keep him from going forward again. ‘’It'll take you as well so fuckin _don’t_.’’ The fae clipped coldly as Íþróttaálfurinn let out a small choked off noise of distressed protest.

Sportacus felt a flash of panic as a thin branch, luckily devoid of any of the larger thorns, wrapped around his throat and immediately tightened. The elf tried to clasp his hand to it, but restricted as his arm was, he could do nothing about it.

‘’It- _it's not working_.’’ Robbie mumbled frantically as his fingers bend and harshly dug into the cold ground below. Sportacus could practically see the gears turning in the others head as Robbie shut his eyes, breathing deep as his brow furrowed in concentration. The fae did a shaky half circle with his right palm before he placed it over his heart and finally held it up towards the tightly entangled elf.

Sportacus yelped in fright as a dark green ball of fire collided with his chest, successfully knocking the breath out of him, but highly relieved, when it did not actually burn him. The green inferno that rose up around and licked over his form, momentarily forced the thorns creeping across his torso to relent, though the ones at his back remained as sharp and imminent as ever.

Once more gritting his teeth, Sportacus did his best to ignore the tight pain as he strained forward, shaking his head as he gazed up at his quickly palling fae. ‘ _’No use.’’_ He managed to grit out, though with the thorns at his throat, it remained little more than a whisper.

Sportacus felt a painful cough tear through his restricted throat as he gazed over at the highly exhausted-looking Seven – the young elfs arms bleeding as he raised them high, trying and failing to help, but nevertheless still doing his best. It was still an impressive feat, despite the fact that all he managed to produce was small, weak puffs of smoke. Fire was and remained to be an exhausting feat. It required…

 _Constant maintenance_. The small voice in the back of his mind reminded him. Immediately, Sportacus’ eyes snapped open. ‘’ _Help me_.’’ The elf breathed towards Robbie.

**_‘’I'm trying!’’_ **

Sportacus did his best to take a shallow breath. ‘ _’Not like that.’’_ The elf pressed back. ‘ _’Fire.’’_ He elaborated. _‘’ **I** need to channel fire_.’’ Robbie seemed to understand where he was going with this - fae nodding once as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Moments later, Sportacus felt the hairs on his arms stand on end as the others magic pushed through, mingled, flooded and finally coursed through his veins.

The elf hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to gather the overshadowing flow, channeling it outwards before he let it explode and race over his stinging skin.

It was warmer than he expected, but fortunately, like with the green fire, it did not burn him. Sportacus managed a deep, ragged breath as the thin branch on his throat twitched and jerked violently away from him. Startled yelps rang out as he pressed harder against the flow and strained forward – elf feeling a pang of relief as the thorns seemed to relent. Truly, it appeared as if they could not draw back quickly enough, but embedded in his flesh as they were, they were undeniably stuck.

‘’That’s... _Wow_.’’ The reflection of the flames danced in Robbies wide eyes as the elf finally dared peak an eyelid open and locked eyes with him. ‘ _’You-_ ’’ The fae cut himself off as he shook his head hard and jerkily got up from the ground – said fae swift as he caught the hand that Sportacus held out in his direction.

Robbie let out small grunts of effort as the elf slowly pulled himself free – fae stemming his heels against the hard ground as he tugged and squinted against the bright inferno clinging to his hand.

The flames continued to lick over the elfs slick skin as they danced and destroyed everything but the fae and Sportacus himself – said fae letting out a loud, relieved exclamation as the last burning branch finally gave way and drew back with a dry snap.

Gingerly, Robbie caught and helped the other stumble forward.

Seven looked terrified and unsure as he slowly lowered his smoking palm, while Glanni stared with an expression, which could only be describes as awed. To the faes left however, Íþróttaálfurinn was unable to look at the flickering inferno, which seemed to have nearly consumed his younger brother. Choking on air, the former king had to turn his head - elf swallowing thickly as he felt his throat painfully constrict.

Íþróttaálfurinn pressed a closed fist against his mouth just as Glanni placed a hand on his lower back – the fae less than gentle as he shoved him forward. ‘’Healings your thing right?’’ Glanni yapped, vaguely gesturing at the burning elf as he nudged the other further in the right direction before his eyes snapped down at the solemn-looking Seven.

‘’I-I'm sorry.’’ Seven stuttered, clearly unsure of himself as he wrung his hands nervously together.

‘’Its okay.’’ Sportacus said again just as he felt the flow cut off on its own accord. A vicious dizzy spell overtook him moments before he – while accidentally taking Robbie down with him in the sudden fall - bonelessly slumped to the ground. The too-warm snow was a strangely pleasant sensation against his slick skin as he collapsed further and leaned his full weight on the fae.

‘ _’No it's not_.’’ Glanni snapped coldly as he reached out and smacked the younger elf over the back of the head. ‘’What the _hell_ where you thinking?’’ The fae rasped as he settled a palm against the others shoulder and shoved him backwards.

 _‘’Glanni.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn tried softly as he kneeled behind his downed brother - the elf clearing his throat as he placed his glowing palms against and around the others bleeding neck.

‘ _’No_ , don't fuckin cuddle him, _this is serious.’’_

‘’I'm sorry.’’ Seven repeated as he gulped and stared at the glaring faes bare feet.

‘’You fuckin better be.’’

Sportacus felt his head spin as he looked back over his shoulder and gazed at the mess he had made. A large, still smoldering, elf-sized hole in the twitchy thorns angrily glared back at him before he shuttered, closed his eyes and somehow leaning further against Robbie - the elf allowing himself to fully relax and just enjoy the feel of the healing flow wrecking through him.

Seven still looked at the ground as Glanni crossed his arms, glaring impossibly harder at the forlorn elf as he started tapping his foot in impatience. Sportacus remembered that look well and truly, he was glad that he was not on the receiving end for once.

Minutes passed like that with Glanni throwing angry snips and sneers at Seven while Robbie sat firmly on the ground, holding up the entirety of Sportacus weight while he worked on removing the stubborn thorns from his flesh. The elfs back was definitely the worst, torn and cut as it had been but it was coming along nicely under the careful tending of his brother.

Robbie nervously laughed as he did his best to ignore the vicious scolding taking place right next to them, gingerly prying a thorn out of Sportacus’ arm before clasping a palm over the cut. Moments later, Íþróttaálfurinn moved his attention down on the spot and closed it up.

Glannis brow furrowed just as he let out a deep sigh, the fae clearly unsure as Sevens shoulders started trembling. A small, defeated sob wrecked through the elfs small form causing Glanni to sigh again as he turned his gaze upwards and glared at the sky in frustration. The fae groaned in an exhausted manner, rolling his eyes hard as he relented and drew the other into a tight embrace.

‘’I’m gonna start charging you fucks for this.’’ Glanni grumbled as the young elf clung to him and cried. ‘’I’m not a fuckin nanny you know.’’

 _‘’Glanni._ ’’ Íþróttaálfurinn, tone a whole lot less patient, barked as he glared up at the fae.

‘’Shut up Íþrótt.’’Glanni clipped right back as he briefly gazed down at his cousin and then finally settled his attention onto the half-asleep Sportacus. ‘’I didn't know you could turn into a human torch.’’ The fae said while loudly ignoring Íþróttaálfurinns annoyed snort in the process. ‘’Or an elven torch. Elf-torch? _Whatever_ ’’ The last part was spat out on a rough grumble as he held the young, shaky elf still.

‘’Neither did I.’’ Sportacus admitted on a tired sigh as he leaned forward and rested his head against Robbies shoulder - elf groaning as the fae gently but firmly shoved him backwards again. Sportacus let out a choked whine as Robbie started picking out the thorns, which had settled into his chest.

Glanni gave a small chuckle in reply as he sighed and stared over at the burned thorns. ‘’She's gonna kill us.’’ The fae laughed on a hollow note as he gazed at the worst of the burned part. ‘ _’We're dead.’’_ Sportacus grimaced and complained loudly as a thorn was dug out of his hip.

‘’Surely ‘s not that bad.’’ The elf mumbled as he rested his forehead against Robbies shoulder again. The fae in front of him tensed as he, once more, gently shoved his elf back.

‘’Actually.’’ Robbie started on a carefully neutral voice just as Sportacus hummed and turned his head to try to hide it against the faes throat. ‘’She is not going to let this slide.’’

‘’Apology will not be enough?’’ The elf breathed – said elf whining softly as his brother removed a thin branch that had been deeply embedded in his calf. Robbie shook his head as he gave up and allowed the other to fully lean on him again.

‘’You forget her nature.’’ Robbie said as he gently traced the others pointed ear, to which Sportacus hummed tiredly but said nothing in return.

‘’Are we going to be okay?’’ Seven, voice slightly muffled by Glannis chest, asked to which both Robbie and his cousin shrugged.

 _‘’Who knows._ ’’ Robbie mumbled as he switched positions with Íþróttaálfurinn and instead pressed his front against Sportacus’ back. ‘’We will see in the morning.’’

\--

 

Soft rays from the late morning sun peaked through the curtains as Sportacus lazily stretched out in the bed, which Robbie and he shared. Wordlessly, he embraced the fae close.

‘’Morning.’’ Robbie grumbled against his chest.

‘’Good morning.’’ The elf breathed back as he suppressed a yawn.

Sportacus flinched, tensed and literally jumped out of bed when a blood curdling scream tore through the air – the vicious howl coming from outside and in the general direction of the thorns. The elfs chest rapidly expanded and fell, shoulders tense and squared, as he moved forward and faced the door.

‘’Is she-‘’

 _‘’She's furious.’’_ Robbie clipped back – the faes movements jerky as he got up as well. ‘’Stay outta dodge.’’ He grumbled on, smashing a clumsy kiss against Sportacus’ cheek as he passed. ‘ _’Don't interfere_.’’ Robbie hissed in warning as he strode to the door - his night robe falling off one shoulder, tender love bites on full display as he practically tore the door open.

Sportacus flinched for the second time as the door slammed shut. Awkwardly, the elf shuffled a bit back and forth as the front door downstairs opened and promptly slammed shut - enraged shouting soon drifting up from the kitchen.

-

Glanni let out a hiss of sympathy as his cousin took a ball of bright pink light directly to the chest, which harmlessly burst outwards in a sea of sparks, but not before nearly sending the other flying. Shaking his head softly at the ridiculous display his aunt was putting on, the fae leaned his elbows against the bended banister of the balcony before taking a small sip of his scolding coffee.

 _‘’Holy shit._ ’’ Nox mumbled tiredly as they came out and joined the other spectator.

Glanni hummed as he glared down at the brown contends of his mug. ‘’Stay back aight.’’ The fae grumbled tiredly as he stifled a yawn, to which Nox quietly shrugged.

Still inside the house, above the faes and safely ducked under the windowsill sat Sportacus – the elf unsure if Robbie was truly going to be alright or not as he watched the two fighters move further out into the snow-covered garden.

Robbies mom looked up angrily and, as Sportacus and her locked eyes, the last threads of his doubts evaporated like dew in the morning sun. _Safe to say-_ the elf thought, yelping in fright as a bright pink ball of light was thrown at his head - _Both Glæpurs have inherited that deadly glare from her._

Sportacus quickly ducked down again, arms coming up to shield himself against the assault of sharp shards, which rained over him, as the impact from the blast caused the glass of the window to shatter.

The enraged shouting which left her tense form seemed far louder with the glass-barrier now removed. Sportacus heard Robbie angrily yell for him to stay down and the elf obediently did as told. The wall under the windowsill was cool against his back as he sat himself down proper and leaned against it.

Sighing, the elf gestured for Seven to get low as the elf in question hesitantly entered and crept closer.

Moments later, both munched on the apples that the younger elf had brought with him.

‘’About yesterday.’’ Seven started on a small voice. ‘ _’I’m just-…_ I-’’ The elf tried before cutting himself off. ‘’I honestly don’t wanna apologize you know.’’

Sportacus hummed as he gazed over at the other. ‘’What actually happened?’’ The older elf asked on a voice, which held nothing but a deep-rooted patience, to which Seven shrugged.

‘’I just wanted to leave.’’ The younger admitted as he took another bite out of his apple. ‘’I hate it here.’’

Sportacus slowly nodded. ‘’You should have told someone.’’ The older elf softly scolded him. ‘’None of us really wants to be in this situation, but it is what it is.’’

‘’Well fuck that.’’ Seven grumbled to which the other softly hummed again but said nothing in return. ‘’I’m sorry though.’’ Seven mumbled on as he stared down at his apple. ‘’I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.’’

‘’It’s okay.’’ Sportacus, for the third time, gently reassured him. ‘’Do you still want to leave?’’ The elf asked to which Seven once again shrugged before the two fell into a deep – considering the howls and shouting outside – not very quiet silence.

Minutes passed like that, before Sportacus took the last bite of his apple and put the remaining core of his breakfast down onto the glass-littered floor beside him, before daring a small peak over the edge of the broken window. The elfs eyes went wide, breath catching, as he watched Robbie dance and fight - The lingering sweetness from his consumed apple a strange contrast on his tongue as he stared and slowly chewed on the last bite.

The faes night robe had fallen down around his elbows as he spun in place, palm jerking up to shoot a blast of deep purple fire at his mother who gracefully ducked low and circled her hand twice by her side. Robbie swirled to dodge the counter that came straight for his head as his mother growled and threw it at him.

Robbie sneered before yapping something at her – fae taking a step to the side as another blast came for him again. The too-warm snow parted in a sea of bright white, as the blast missed its intended target and instead crashed against the hard ground behind him where it exploded in an angry display of bright pinks.

It was deeply awe-inspiring in its own, raw nature. _He looked like-_ Sportacus cut that train of thought short with a chuckle – elf awkwardly choking on the remains of his apple, before he managed to swallow it down, coughing three times as he ultimately set into a fit of delighted giggles.

‘’What?’’ Seven asked as the slightly hysterical other ducked back down into safety. Sportacus shook his head as he breathed deep and tried to clamp down on his sudden joy _. Robbie looked like a deadly ballerina_.

‘’Nothing.’’ The older elf said as he waved the other off. Still, as he had watched the other fight, it had become clear to him that the blasts would not actually hurt his fae. The same however, he highly doubted could be said for himself.

A sudden hush fell over the garden outside causing Sportacus to peak his head back out to see what had happened. The two tense faes were both panting, silent and exhausted as they stared each other down.

Robbies shoulders remained squared though his posture somehow still seemed hunched. Angrily, but with a hint of a possible Parley, the faes mother scoffed harshly and glared in the direction of the remains of her thorny defense. She snapped something in a low voice before turning on her heal and stalking off in the direction of the thorns.

Both Glanni and Robbie seemed highly surprised by this - Both faes turning and gazing at each other with confused, highly lost expressions. Robbies mouth rapidly opened and closed as he vaguely gestured after her while Glanni just gave a jerky shrug.

A small silence settled over the gathered before Robbies shoulders fell in relief. The fae shrugged, shrugged again and finally, he turned to stalk back into the house – receiving a small clap on the back from his cousin as he passed.

-

 _‘’Get out.’’_ Robbie, drenched in sweat and shaking lightly, rasped as he halfheartedly glared at seven – the fae swift as he gestured from the elf and then to the door.

The younger elf shrugged before gingerly getting up and doing as told.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Sportacus asked as he caught and helped his fae stumble to the bed, to which Robbie shook his head - the fae panting heavily as he was sat down on the edge of it.

‘’Too much.’’ Robbie wheezed as he tilted sideways on the bed and placed his head in elfs lap, both hands holding on to the others thigh as he waited for his world to stop spinning. The fae took a few ragged breaths and shut his eyes as Sportacus started raking his hand through the others damp hair. ‘ _’Way too much._ ’’

‘’What did she say?’’ The elf asked to which Robbie huffed breathlessly.

 _‘’No.’’_ The fae simply clipped without elaborating further.

\--

 

Robbie was dead asleep in the elfs lap after they, hours later, had gathered and eaten a late lunch in the kitchen. Despite the fae being out cold, he still appeared to be tossing and turning, clearly uncomfortable in his own skin as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around Sportacus middle and held on tightly.

Sportacus felt a small, warm tug on his heart as he gazed down fondly and raked his hand through the others disheveled hair, hoping, to bring the other comfort.

The moment would have felt domestic and calm if not for the fact that the faes sneering mother had been staring him down for at least an hour now. Shifting as carefully as he could, as to not rouse the other, Sportacus willed himself to sit up straighter, ignore her heavy glare and instead keep his attention on the small scribbles in front of him.

To his left, yawning deep and seemingly lost to his own reading, sat Deus – the giant exhaling slowly as he flipped the page and skimmed over the writing, which he found there.

Deus’ brow furrowed just as his head abandoned its place against his palm. The giant repeatedly snapped his fingers in front of him, clearly eager to gain the attention and kill the low chatter in the room as he instead started banging his closed fist against the table, silverware flying everywhere in the process, as he kept staring straight at the paper below.

In front of Sportacus, eyes narrowed and full of suspicion, Glanni immediately jerked up and leaned over the table to gaze down at whatever it was that had caught the giants attention so.

 _‘’Fuckin bout time._ ’’ The fae clipped in excitement as he placed both hands onto the edge of the table and jumped onto it, crouching down low before snatching the book straight out of Deus’ hands. The giant sneered and tried to grab at it, but easily, and with all the grace of a happy, sly cat, Glanni evaded his reaching hands and instead reached up to grab the overhanging lamp, adjusting the light slightly so he could read easier.

 _‘’The owl glows golden, locations and stars seem to flicker in its eye._ ’’ Glanni read aloud as he once again ducked under Deus’ hands. ‘ _’A hollow shell until given a purpose - once that purpose has been stated, it never strays from it.’’_ A heavy soup bowl crashed to the floor as Deus bodily flung himself over the table and tried to tackle the other.

Glanni smirked in amusement as he, moments before, had jumped and thus managed to land perfectly in between the others shoulders – the fae swift and nimble as he vaulted himself down from the others back and danced out of the giants reach. ‘’It’s not a psychical being though so that’s bloody fantastic.’’ The fae grumbled, yelping in surprise as he managed to get himself backed up into a corner. Glanni threw Deus an innocent grin as the giant flexed his shoulders and threw the quickly palling fae a murderous glare – the message simple as Deus cracked his neck and blocked the path to immediate safety. _Hand it over._

‘’Nah.’’ Glanni shrugged jerkily as he flung the book in Nox direction. ‘’Keep-away!’’ The fae yelled just as Nox caught it and fled upstairs. ‘’So!’’ Glanni - just as Deus stopped dead in his tracks and loudly rolled his eyes at the childish behavior - happily exclaimed on a voice full of barely contained glee as he spread his arms wide in excitement and finally pointed to his confused, blurry-eyed cousin who had awoken from the noise. ‘ _’We need to make a circle.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deus@Glanni: Seriously, wtf  
> Glanni@Deus: :D !! !! !
> 
> Boom, there we go, this is gonna be fun! I swear! I’m totally not gonna let anything happen to em’, nope, would never dream of it!  
> ____
> 
> In all seriousness though, imma elaborate a lill more on the owl soon – (not)fun fact, this creature is based on a story three different people have told me, so if something suddenly rings a bell… Well it might be from an actual legend or something, I dunno though, but it’s one of the creatures that I have been unable to get out of my head for the past two years now.


	7. Poignant regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois discuss important matters and a plan takes form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flees into the fuckin ocean* What is this warmth, wtf I live in Denmark it should not be this warm.  
> Anyway, no warnings for this chapter, the gang needed to chat a lill before moving on.
> 
> ___  
> Enjoy!

‘’So if I am understanding correctly.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started on a thoughtful note, as they, well after Nox had been caught, all crowded around the book. ‘’If we specifically ask the owl to create a shield, it would be able to do so and since it never strays from its given purpose, that means the shield is eternal.’’

‘’Possibly.’’ Glanni mused as he read aloud a small personal note detailing a previously given task. As it was, it appeared that there was little they could not ask for, however, the problem was less if it would be possible or not and more on getting it to agree to the task in the first place. The fae hummed softly before voicing that concern aloud. ‘’It's still a living being so we need to convince it, and from the looks of it, that hasn’t exactly been done a lot.’’

‘’True, but it’s not like this is a common thing.’’ Nox added. ‘’Like, have any of you actually heard of this before?’’

‘ _’Nope_ , but that hardly matters.’’ Robbie grumbled in a tired voice. ‘’Does it say anything about how we can contact it?’’ The fae asked as he gazed over at his cousin who softly shook his head.

‘’It’s not being very specific.’’ Glanni mumbled as he leaned forward and squinted down at the crude illustration of the one-eyed owl. ‘’But from wha’ I can gather, it’s not a physical being, so we would have to either summon it here or go in between to have a lill chit-chat.’’

‘’In between?’’ Seven softly asked as he gazed up at Glanni who glared back with an unimpressed expression.

‘’The dark one that stepped on you flits in and out of the in between.’’ The fae clipped to which Seven let out a small ‘ _ah’_. ‘’I’d still go for summoning though, it’s probably the easiest.’’ He added.

‘ _’Uhm._ ’’ Nox said softly as they pushed an arm in front of Íþróttaálfurinn and pointed at a small scrawl on the bottom of the page. ‘’It literally says that the owl starts out by eating the one who summoned it, so uhm…’’

‘’In-between in is.’’ Robbie grumbled on a small sigh as he scratched at the back of his head.

‘’How do we get there though?’’ Seven asked. ‘’Like I can go ask the Dedar-‘’

 ** _‘’No!’’_** Glanni and Íþróttaálfurinn yapped loudly in unison causing Seven to immediately throw his hands up in surrender.

‘ _’Aight, no asking the dark ones for help, got it.’’_ The young elf quickly laughed in return. ‘’Still, how do we do this?’’ He asked to which Robbie perked up and glanced over at Glanni.

‘’You said we need to make a circle?’’ The fae pointed out to which his cousin shrugged in a careless fashion.

‘’It was my best immediate bet but I’m actually not sure ‘bout it.’’ Glanni admitted. ‘’It’s not like I’ve ever actually been beyond anyway.’’ The fae hummed as he leaned his elbows against the table and rested his weight on them. ‘’But aren’t our faerie rings technically in a place beyond?’’ He continued as he leaned his palm in his hand and stared down at the illustration. ‘’Like time and space works differently there, so perhaps we could sculpt a ring for this specific purpose.’’

A brief silence settled over the kitchen before a small bell went off in Sportacus head.

 _‘’Brief interactions beyond._ ’’ The elf mumbled on a hurried voice as he reached out and scouted through the pile of old tomes. ‘’It was…’’ He trailed off as he read the titles one by one and finally found what he was looking for. ‘’Ah _. Yes.’’_

‘’That’s still not exactly what we need though.’’ Nox grumbled after they had read the specific details of the ritual aloud. ‘’This leaves you to go beyond in a spiritual sense, but not in the sense that _this_ talks about.’’ The fae said as they gestured at a passage in the book with the details of the owl.

Glanni hummed. ‘’Not sure I get what the difference is on that, but aight.’’ He grumbled. ‘’Isn’t it the same though?’’

‘’There are more than one plain of existence.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn gently explained. ‘’Thousands of them to be exact and the one we are trying to reach is… How to explain this.’’ The elf said as he scratched at his chin in thought before he reached out, grabbed a pen and gingerly accepted the paper that Seven slid towards him. Immediately, the younger elf jerked his hand back before the other could get too close.

‘’Imagine you have a single ring.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said as he drew a small circle onto the paper. ‘’Around it is a second.’’ The elf said as he drew a slightly larger ring around the first before adding five bigger ones around the two as well. ‘’All rings are a part of the whole.’’ He said as he traced the outer ring twice. ‘’But all of them are different and have their own specific in-betweens.’’ He explained as he pointed from two of the circles' lines to explain his point. ‘’All of these can be considered ‘in between’ but we are looking for a specific space and not just a random one.’’

‘’I still don’t get it.’’ Glanni said with a deep frown as he glared at the drawing to which Sportacus hummed and gestured to the faes cold coffee.

‘’The milk you added have undeniably become part of your coffee, but they are fundamentally not the same.’’ The elf patiently explained. ‘’Together they make a whole but they are not made from the same material. They-’’

 _‘’Layers of an onion.’’_ Seven clipped impatiently as he rocked a bit back and forth on his feet. ‘’Different layers but still part of a whole.’’

Glanni blinked at the young elf for several seconds before carelessly shrugging. ‘’Anyway how do we get to the right one then?’’ The fae chuckled.

The small silence that settled was abruptly broken as Deus slammed a closed fist against the table, causing several of the gathered to jump in fright. The giant gestured between the two books before holding up two fingers, circling his hand vaguely before holding up a single finger. He glared pointedly at Glanni as he clapped his palms together once for effect.

‘’Combine?’’ Sportacus tried to which Deus soundlessly huffed and curtly nodded.

‘’So a ring.’’ Glanni mused aloud on a happy note as he straightened back up and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘’Like I said, we make a ring and attune it to this.’’ The fae said as he gestured at the illustration.

‘’Indeed.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn agreed on a soft nod. ‘’As for locating it, we will simply have to go between the layers and search each one through.’’

‘’So trial and error.’’ Glanni deadpanned to which the elf hummed. ‘’Sounds annoying.’’

‘’Well do you volunteer to get eaten?’’ Seven huffed loudly - the young elf chuckling as he nimbly avoided the smack that came for the back of his head.

‘’Aight, so we make a ring and take it from there, is that what I’m hearing?’’ Glanni concluded as he threw a stern glare down at Seven.

‘ _’Yep_.’’ Robbie hummed as he turned dramatically on his heal and promptly left the table.

 _‘’You’re not sitting this one out!_ ’’ Glanni yapped after him to which his cousin scoffed.

 ** _‘’Yes I am.’’_** Robbie clipped with an air of finality before slamming the front door shut after him.

‘’What-‘’ Sportacus started on a bewildered note as he stared at the door.

‘’You should follow.’’ Glanni said on a small yawn as he waved the worried elf off. ‘’He’s needed on this so it’s not up for discussion.’’

-

Robbie felt a little more than anxious as he leaned on the banister and stared out over the aftermath of the skirmish he had had with his mother. Most of the garden had been ripped up in the process, colourful flowers torn apart and spread out, while the hard ground itself remained a stark contrast as it peeked through the ruined too-warm snow. Shivering slightly, the fae crossed his arms and hunched in on himself just as his elf softly called his name behind him.

With a small sigh, he took a shaky step to the side and made room for the other, shaking his head in a no when the elf asked if he was okay.

‘’One of the others can help out with this.’’ Robbie grumbled – the fae more than aware that the other would try to convince him to join in anyway, but just as well. Robbie shivered again, though this time it was not from the cold. If Sportacus did not make the attempt then Glanni would. _Violently_.

The elf bit at his lip as he gazed up at the tense other. ‘’Should you not be part of it regardless?’’ He asked as softly as he could. Something dark flickered through Robbies eyes as he frowned deep.

‘ _’I’d rather not_.’’ The fae grumbled – said fae flinching hard and roughly jerking to the side when Sportacus put his hand on his elbow. _‘’Just-‘_ ’ Robbie clipped with a small hiss before exhaling aggressively. The fae covered his face with both hands and breathed deep. ‘ _’No. No I should not_.’’ He snapped as he slammed both hands against the banister and glared up at the pale sun.

‘’Do you want me to leave?’’

**_‘’No.’’_ **

Sportacus nodded softly as he turned and gingerly sat down. ‘’I would rather not force you to talk-‘’

_‘’Then don’t.’’_

A heavy silence, which lasted several minutes, fell over the pair before Robbie spoke up again in a voice so low it was barely audible. ‘’It’s not so much about the ring as it’s what it represents.’’ The fae started as he bit at his lower lip hard enough to bleed. ‘’I know this is not the same, but I still hate it and that won’t change. This whole thing is just _wrong_ and I don’t want to be a part of it and just _… The thought of bringing you back into a ring, even if this is different- I know it is, but I’ve caused deaths-‘_ ’ Robbie abruptly cut himself off with a horrified look, his eyes going wide as he stared out into the messed up garden.

The fae shut his eyes and took a deep, grounding breath. ‘’I have caused deaths.’’ He softly repeated as he lowered his head. ‘’I do not want to do this, _even if it’s not the same,_ I do _not. Want. To. Do. This_.’’ He said as he smacked his trembling palm against the bended banister.

A few, tense silent moments passed before Robbie let out a long, defeated sigh, turned and tiredly sat down next to his elf.

‘’Does your cousin know about this?’’ Sportacus asked, feeling a small spark of joy race through him when the other reached out and gingerly took his hand. Robbie swallowed thickly, shoulders lowering a tad as his elf squeezed back.

‘’He knows all of it.’’ Robbie shrugged in reply. ‘’He has been worse than I have.’’ The fae added almost as if on an afterthought. ‘’Way worse.’’ He breathed out on a tired chuckle as he let himself tilt sideways and settled his head in the others lap.

‘’The whole… _death thing_.’’ Robbie started on a careful note, to which Sportacus hummed. ‘’It is… It has not… _It was_ _indirectly_.’’ The fae elaborated as he stared at a random point on the floor beside him. ‘’Do not get me wrong, I knew what I was doing- _I was the ringleader_ or whatever you called Corv back in my lair after your… _misadventure_ , but I did not mean for it to…To.’’ Robbie tried as he circled his hand beside him. ‘’To go that far, to be that _deadly_.’’

‘’It’s okay.’’

 _‘’Yeah but not really_?’’ Robbie clipped in a reserved voice as he started tracing random patterns into the elfs thigh with a shaky finger. ‘’Things changed, things got _better_ , but I have not always been kind.’’ The fae mumbled. ‘’I managed to leave my kin behind before things got too out of hand, but it does not really change the fact that I have done horrible things.’’

Sportacus hummed as he combed his fingers through the others hair. ‘’How long ago was this?’’ The elf asked to which Robbie shrugged.

‘’About fifty-two years.’’

‘’Do you still feel guilt?’’ Sportacus asked as he rested the back of his head against the banister to which he got a curt nod. ‘’And did you have much of a choice in this?’’ The elf pressed to which he got a shake of the head. ‘’Then stop beating yourself up over it.’’

Robbie huffed and then huffed again before finally burying his face in the elfs hard stomach. ‘’You are amazing, you know that?’’ The fae said in a slightly muffled voice to which Sportacus chuckled softly.

‘’I remember you calling me a daft, insufferable nit not that long ago.’’ The elf laughed – said elf fondly smiling down at the other as Robbie loudly groaned.

‘ _’You are still insufferable_.’’ The fae clipped in a voice devoid of any true malice.

‘’Whatever you say dear.’’ Sportacus chuckled back softly, just before his merry expression fell again. ‘’You know.’’ The elf started, metaphorically crossing his fingers that he was not pushing the other too soon. ‘’Sometimes getting a good experience where usually you only have bad ones can help you heal and move forward.’’ Beneath his hand, Robbie tensed.

‘’I did not ask for counseling on my past horrible behavior.’’

Sportacus bit at his lip as he shook his head. ‘’I know this is insensitive of me- I should not ask this soon, but please reconsider-‘’ The elf started before immediately cutting himself off as Robbie regarded him with a cold, threatening look.

A tense silence cracked between them before the fae shut his eyes tight and let out a long, dragged out exhale. ‘ _’I hate this,_ but _help me then_.’’ Robbie growled before drawing back and gingerly standing. Sportacus blinked and stared at the others trembling fingers before accepting the hand up – elf nodding once as he did so.

‘’I hate this.’’ Robbie grumbled again on a tired note as he raked a hand through his hair, pushed past the other and jerkily gestured for him to follow as he did so. ‘ _’I really fucking hate this.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the weekend, Robbie has killed people, I am srry, G'night.  
> \- in all seriousness thou, it was hardly his fault and it's not for nothing that this is a sore point for the guy.
> 
> *Shade hissing for attention in the background*


	8. Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something long and meaningful but tbh? I'm not over it. Not one bit.  
> This is a slow chapter cause I needed it.
> 
> I hope you, the person reading this, is doing ok.  
> ___  
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Bit of blood and cutting

‘’Where is Agatha?’’ Aki asked, as he leaned against the far wall of the living room and observed the proceedings through narrowed, watchful eyes, to which Robbie shrugged. The elder had arrived early in the morning after Sportacus had sent out a letter calling for aid with both the ring and the living prosthetic. Granted, given that the left was not the elfs dominant hand, and as such had caused the writing to be rather poor and wobbly, it had still been decipherable.

‘’She left.’’ Glanni replied as he went over to the couch where Sportacus had lied down, and positioned himself beside said elf. ‘’She’ll be back later though, just too much noise and all.’’ The fae explained as he reached out and slid a small table a bit closer, before picking up the elfs right arm and placing it firmly down onto it.

‘’Should be gone for a couple of days.’’ Robbie mumbled in agreement on another small shrug as he took his place by Sportacus’ head, palms firm but slightly shaky as they settled on either side of the others head.

‘’I mean, it’s fair.’’ Glanni hummed as he unwrapped the prepared, wooden stump and placed it on the table next to where Sportacus’ arm abruptly ended, before turning to carelessly throw the soaked cloth it had been in over his shoulder. ‘’She’s not one for company in the first place and it’s not like she got a saying in this.’’ The fae grumbled as he set to binding Sportacus’ upper arm in order to stop the coming blood flow. ‘’Don’t get me wrong, she hates your guts but she really is a delight.’’ He remarked with a small nod in the elfs general direction.

Sportacus let out a small nervous laugh as he felt himself start to forcefully relax. ‘ _’I beg to differ.’’_

Glanni shrugged as Robbie slowly shook his head.

‘ _’Sleep_.’’ Robbie said simply as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his elfs lips. ‘ _’_ It will be over before you know it. _’’_ Sportacus felt his eyelids grow heavy, muscles going slack as he continued to stare at a fixed point on the ceiling. The elf breathed deep and willed himself not to fight the numbing presence, falling further before finally, after minutes had passed, he fell fully under with a soft sigh.

Robbie bit at his lip as he gazed over at Aki, who stood with his arms crossed tightly over his chest - a single hand absently stroking his beard in a nervous fashion. Robbie gulped as the stern elf gave a soft nod in wordless consent. _It would always be a mystery to the fae how the other had trusted him so easily - and seemingly right from the start - but now was hardly the time to ponder on such._

‘’Right then.’’ Robbie mumbled lowly, teeth grit and head turning away as Glanni picked up the prepared knife. The handle was worn after years of use and abuse, but the important part, the blade, was still as sharp and deadly as ever. Glanni, with all the ease of one well practiced in the arts, cut into the bruised and barely healed flesh of Sportacus’ right wrist – the fae swift and focused as the blood started to flow.

Glanni hummed as he discarded the knife and turned his focus onto the wood itself, breathing the carefully placed sigils and runes to life before placing the end of it into the soft, sticky flesh of the elfs stump of an arm.

Immediately, as the fae wrapped a glowing hand around the space where the wood and flesh connected – said fae loudly ignoring the warm blood he felt coat the inside of his palm - he felt the tendons in the elfs arm respond and start to extend. Slowly, they stretched back out, snaked down further and finally mended with the very roots of the woodwork.

It took a good half an hour until the whole limb had settled completely, the last of the skin mending and fusing with the wood properly, but, _it was done._

‘’Great, that was fun.’’ Glanni rasped as he drew back with a groan. ‘’Actually no, _not really,_ that _sucked_ but whatever just gonna- _‘’_ The fae cut himself off with a small, breathless scoff, nearly falling sideways as he tried to get back up on shaky legs. Easily, Aki swept in, caught and helped steady the other enough to sit back down. ‘’Fuckin hell, _fuck all,_ seriously what the _fuck_.’’ Glanni complained loudly as he leaned his elbows against his knees, head falling heavy between said knees. ‘’Don’t ask for something like this again _, that was terrible._ ’’

‘’Not planning on it.’’ Robbie softly replied as he ignored his downed cousin and instead stared down at the attached prosthetic – the prosthetic in question blending perfectly with the downed elfs skin, the wood still obvious but haven taken on a soft shade of red.

 -

 

Waking, as had seemed the usual these days, felt foreign and strange as Sportacus slowly blinked his dry eyes open and gazed around. Gingerly, while doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of a loose spring digging into his spine, he stretched out on the hard, uncomfortable cough before finally sitting up.

‘’Don’t- _ah, please just-‘’_ Robbies urgent voice interrupted the elf as said elf tried to stand up fully. ‘ _’You lost a lot of blood.’’_ The fae mumbled as he quickly closed the book he had been reading, got up and stalked over. ‘’Drink.’’ Robbie said as he snatched and held out a mug of something that vaguely looked like stale mud and favored the same thick consistency. Sportacus stared at it for several seconds before hesitantly lifting a hand towards it – the fingers of his right hand slow and awkward in response, as they bend around the mug with a series of soft creaks and cracks.

Still, they _moved_.

Sportacus felt his stretched tendons complain as he shifted the mug into his left and instead tried to stretch the fingers of his right completely. Amazed, the elf curled his fingers again before stretching them fully, staring in wonder as the movement felt a lot smoother this time. Granted, they held no sensation at all, but he could hardly complain.

‘’It will get easier over time.’’ Robbie confirmed on a tired voice as he once again gestured at the still full mug, which – while nearly gagging at the taste, the texture indeed rough and dry – Sportacus managed to empty. ‘ _’Keep it down._ ’’ The fae rasped as he accepted the mug back, said fae patient as he waited for the others stomach to settle before careless discarding it back onto the small table beside them.

‘’I know we are past this but do you want anything in return?’’ Sportacus asked on a small hiccup as he managed to catch the faes arm, gentle, as he drew the other down before kissing his cheek softly.

‘’Nothing.’’ Robbie replied on a low chuckle as the elf let him go. ‘’ _Or actually_.’’ The fae mused as he gestured for the other to lie back down. ‘’Promise to stay down until you are proper healed.’’ Robbie said as he sat down on the edge of the cough and gingerly traced one of the elfs wooden fingers.

‘’I will.’’ Sportacus promised as the other let a curious fingertip trail over the back of his hand.

‘’I know it is not the most  _uh... Elegant of works_ but-‘’

‘’Really.‘’ Sportacus softly interrupted the fae. ‘’You did good.‘’ The elf insisted as he carefully turned his palm and interlaced their fingers.

Robbie gave a careless, yet still too stiff shrug, as he turned his head and glared at a dark red smudge on the carpet below.

A strange silence, which lasted several minutes, settled, before Robbie let out a weak noise, which sounded dangerously close to a sob. ‘’Are you okay?’’ Sportacus asked to which the fae simply shook his head and lied down next to the elf – said elf scooting backwards before embracing the other close. ‘’Robbie?’’ He softly tried.

The fae hummed in acknowledgment, though gave no further verbal answer and truly, Sportacus hardly expected one, not with the way the others breath had started to quicken.

‘ _’Breathe_.’’ Sportacus murmured softly against Robbies chest. ‘ _’Just breathe.’’_ The elf continued as the other painfully clutched at the small of his back. ‘’Morning comes, I will still be here.’’ He lowly promised, to which the other wetly scoffed.

_‘’Except for that one- that one time you weren’t.’’_

Sportacus managed to suppress a tired sigh as he instead raked his stiff right hand down over the others hair. ‘’Not by choice and you know that.’’

‘’We could just _leave_.’’ Robbie practically hissed, to which the elf shook his head.

‘’Please, let us not have this conversation again, we _cannot_.’’ Sportacus urged softly as he did his best to reach down and cover the other up with the blanket, which had originally been draped over the elfs own sleeping form. ‘’Besides, you wanted me to stay down and heal-‘’

‘ _’Urgh_ , I _get it_!’’ Robbie grumbled in annoyance as he somehow managed to press himself closer still. ‘ _’No rest then!’’_

‘’Robbie-‘’

‘’Promise cancelled!’’ The fae half yelled in a shrill voice, to which Sportacus let out a small chuckle.

‘’You know as well as I do, that is not how it works.’’ The elf urged on a soft smile, to which the fae huffed.

‘’Whatever.’’ Robbie grumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the others unruly locks. ‘’Stay down then, see if I care.’’

‘’You obviously do.’’ The elf argued on a smirk – said smirk only growing bigger as Robbie drew back and glared down at him.

‘’Now don’t get started.’’ The fae lowly warned.

‘’Or else what?’’ Sportacus pressed fondly. ‘’What exactly would you-‘’ The elf started before a firm kiss cut him off. ‘’We-‘’ Sportacus tried again before a firm, warm hand gently settled over his mouth.

‘ _’Will sleep_.’’ Robbie finished as he removed his hand and instead embraced the other back. ‘’Right now. Preferably for a week or five.’’

‘’Maybe not _that_ long.’’

‘’Four weeks then?’’ Robbie pressed.

‘’Two tops.’’ Sportacus chuckled in agreement. ‘’But only if I can get up once I am healed.’’ The fae hummed in agreement before softly – accidentally - pressing the other into the back of the uncomfortable couch. ‘’The bed would be nicer though.’’ Sportacus argued as Robbie seemed to finally realize that the other could go no further.

‘’Indeed.’’ The fae agreed on a groan as he pressed back and started to turn. With a thump, and a very startled yell, he promptly fell of the cough.

‘ _’So_.’’ Sportacus started as he rolled over onto his stomach and grinned down at the huffing fae. ‘’Bed?’’ He softly teased.

‘ _’Bed_.’’ Robbie practically growled back in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back to school. Things are hella hectic and my mental state is nope, but imma try and keep writting, since... well.. tbh it helps.  
> \---  
> See u around.  
> Be good to yourself.


	9. Throwing a wrench...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up fam, I'm stressed af so have an update.

Sportacus’ head snapped up as the third row of mushrooms, close to where his father and he were seated on the balcony outside of the tilting house, exploded in a series of loud pops and cracks. Gingerly, although with decreasing patience, Aki grabbed Sportacus’ right hand and brought it back down onto the table, which had been dragged outside for the occasion.

 _‘’Do hold still._ ’’ Aki lightly scolded as he turned the wooden prosthetic a bit and once more set to cutting off the tiny fresh branches, which had started to grow out of the elfs index finger and hand in general.

_As it turned out, having living wood for a hand came with a few downsides, but considering the worst of it appeared to be a necessary pruning once a month, it would definitely be tolerable._

In front of the pair and a bit down into the freshly cleared garden, Robbie viciously rubbed the fingers on his left hand as though he had been electrocuted – the fae frowning and glaring hard at the ruined mushrooms as he did so.

‘’Lill less on the intend first Rotty, they ain’t gonna hold.’’ Glanni rasped as he circled the busted ring and kicked at a random chunk of mushroom, to which Robbie loudly rolled his eyes.

‘’Well if _you_ would actually _help_ with the damned channeling then perhaps this would be a lot easier.’’ The fae retorted angrily before rubbing his hands together - said fae willing himself a deep breath, before once more reaching both palms outwards.

‘ _’Whatever_.’’ Glanni scoffed as he nevertheless took position and mirrored his cousin.

A harsh crack snapped through the air right before the new row of mushrooms burst just like the last, though this time, the invisible blast was hard enough to send both faes staggering backwards.

‘ _’Fuckin hell,_ what did I _just_ say?’’ Glanni rasped in annoyance. ‘’Would you _focus_?’’

‘’It’s _clearly_ not _working_!’’ Robbie half shouted as he jerkily gestured at the surrounding chunks.

‘’Well make it work then, it ain’t gotta be that hard.’’ Glanni retorted on a grumble.

‘’I _am_ trying _!’’_

‘’Well try harder.’’

‘’I am slightly stressed right now, do you mind?’’

Glanni, shoulders squared and clearly unimpressed, grit his teeth. ‘ _’You’re_ stressed?’’ The fae hummed in mock cheer – a sneer taking over his features before he leaned forward in a clear display of hostility. ‘’Fuck that, _we all are_ Rotty, get over your lill guilt trip or whatever the fuck-‘’

 _‘’ **Glanni-** ‘’ _Robbie started on a low, harsh tone before the other cut him short.

‘ _’Nope_ , _you agreed to this shit, you’re gonna see it through_.’’ Glanni spat as he roughly crossed his arms.

Sportacus, unsure on whether or not he should intervene, tensed as the obvious hostility rose and cracked thickly in the air. Bright purple sparks flickering over Robbies form as the fae in question gave up the polite act, kicked at a chunk of shrooms and stepped forward towards the other just as tense fae.

‘’That’s-‘’ Sportacus started weakly as he managed to find his voice. ‘ _’Wait_.’’ The elf continued nervously as Glanni in turn puffed himself up further and got ready, like a cat haven readied its fangs and claws.

A great sigh sounded in front of Sportacus as Aki, calm as ever, put down the knife and slowly stood. ‘’Should be enough.’’ The elder said as he gingerly gave the freshened wood a light pat.

‘’Dad _don’t_ -‘’ Sportacus started, one hand quickly reaching out towards the elder as the elder in question started towards the stairs and into the frozen garden below. Aki cracked his neck as he hummed a small tune, circled his hand, pointed at the hard, frozen ground in front of himself and then in an upwards curve, traced a line in the air between the two aggressive faes.

‘’Both of you.’’ Aki announced on a voice cold and collected as he paused his hand in midair and snapped his fingers. Everyone – sans the elder himself – jerked in fright as the ground visibly shook and tore itself apart right at Robbies now retreating feet. ‘’Please calm.’’ Aki said as he stalked the distance and stopped close enough that he could bodily reach out and physically break them apart if need be.

Considering the clear shock from the pair, that would not be necessary.

‘ _’What_ -‘’ Íþróttaálfurinn, slightly on edge as he practically vaulted himself out of the half-open door, said in confusion as he stepped out onto the creaky boards of the balcony. A small ‘ _oh’_ escaped him, as he came to a halt beside the table his brother was still seated at. ‘’Going as well as we expected then.’’ The elf mumbled as he took in the tense scene down below.

‘’What is main issue?’’ Aki tried as he looked from one fae to the other.

‘’Rotty is being a lill bitch about this.’’ Glanni half growled as he pouted and glared at his visibly shaky cousin, to which Aki squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deep.

 _‘’What is main issue?’’_ The elder tried again as he snapped his eyes open and stared hard at Glanni.

‘’The intend is stronger than the growth.’’ Robbie helpfully provided as he stumbled a few more steps backwards – each of the faes tense palms coming up to rub at his upper arms in a nervous fashion, as he blinked and gazed around at the surrounding carnage of a ring. ‘’It’s too fast to catch on and the shrooms can’t contain it.’’

Aki gave a small nod in thought as he vaguely gestured at the two faes and then around. ‘’Too much intend, not enough to contain.’’ The elder repeated as he stepped closer still. ‘’So need to go slower.’’ The elf mused aloud as he stabbed his heel against the mushy ground in thought. ‘’What is your part?’’ He asked as he gazed over at Glanni who shrugged.

‘’Helping with channeling.’’ The fae said simply as he gave another half-shrug and set to examine his nails closely, to which Aki hummed and nodded.

‘’Leave growth to me.’’ The elder said as he rubbed his palms together before placing them outwards like the faes had done earlier. ‘’Robbie, take intend.’’ The elf concluded.

The fae in question wordlessly did as told while Glanni looked highly unsure.

‘’He can-‘’ The fae cut himself off as he blinked and stared with a slack-jawed look at the elder. ‘ _’How_?’’

‘’That is talk for later.’’ Aki hummed quietly as he once more closed his eyes and set his full focus onto the task at hand. Moments later, – albeit not before throwing the elf a strange, pointed look – Glanni did the same.

This time, the ring that pushed up and out of the hard ground remained firm and steady.

\--

 ‘’So.’’  Seven asked as his gaze traced the slightly uneven circle below. ‘’What’s next?’’

‘’Now.’’ Glanni said with a bright grin as he took position on the far side of the empty ring. ‘’ _Now’s the fun part.’’_

‘’You say _fun_.’’ Robbie grumbled as he faced him on the other side of said ring, to which the other fae shrugged.

‘’When has it never been?’’ Glanni said with a sly grin.

‘’When has it _ever_?’’ Robbie retorted on a frown – said frown deepening as the other opened his mouth to spew something that would most likely be an insult.

‘’Ring is empty.’’ Aki interrupted in a clipped fashion. ‘’Needs to be activated.’’ The elder said as he nodded towards the uneven ring.

‘’Sounds easy enough.’’ Seven replied as he carefully nudged a shroom with the side of his foot. ‘’So we leaving right away yeah?’’

‘’You are staying here.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn immediately objected.

‘’I am _so_ not staying behind.’’ The younger aggressively argued as he abandoned the shroom to instead glare at the former king.

‘’Yes you are.’’ The two faes quickly yapped in unison, causing an ugly sneer to bloom over Sevens features.

_‘‘This isn’t fair.’’_

‘’And it’s not up for debate.’’ Glanni snapped with an air of finality as he gestured the other off. ‘’Nox and Deus are staying here as well so go join em instead.’’ Seven glared hard for several seconds before finally, the elf scoffed and rolled his eye at the other.

‘ _’Why_?’’ The elf asked.

‘’In case the ring breaks and we become lost on the way home.’’ Sportacus softly tried as he threw the other a small smile. ‘’We need an anchor to draw us back.’’

Seven kicked at a mushy chunk of shroom, successfully sending it flying before he gave a small, too stiff shrug in response. ‘’Robbie is going with you though.’’ The elf grumbled a bit defeated. ‘’Didn’t you need him for that?’’

‘’The trip home’s a lill different.’’ Glanni stated in a clipped voice as he rubbed his now glowing hands together before parting them slowly. In between his palms, small sparks flickered and danced in a controlled, yet aggressive display before finally, the fae raised them high, murmuring quietly and turning them towards the center of the circle.

Barely visible but still clearly there, small lights lit up in each surrounding shroom – said lights increasing in strength until they remained nearly blinding.

Seven huffed softly in defeat as he blinked his eye against the harsh lights, before finally, the young elf turned on his heel and stalked off with a loud pout. ‘ _’Whatever_.’’

‘’Everyone ready?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked as he took a deep breath and reluctantly approached the glowing circle. Around him, affirmative hums and yesses sounded as the remaining of the gathered stepped up close. ‘ _’Right then_.’’ The elf continued on a slow exhale as he briefly glanced over at his just as nervous looking brother.

‘’From the count of three’’ Glanni chipped happily in excitement.

‘’We are not doing a countdown.’’ Robbie, clearly irked, clipped.

‘’Three.’’

‘’Glanni-’’

‘’Two.’’

_‘’Glanni-‘’_

A wave of cold air whipped around the gathered as they all stepped forward. Then, a deep, dark, powerful flash of an unseen force cracked and snapped, causing yelps and shudders as it danced through the ring and whisked the elves away.

‘’Uhm.’’ Glanni started in confusion as the lights from the shrooms slowly dwindled and died down. ‘’One?’’

At the table, suddenly very much awake and alert, Noxs head jerked up from where it had been resting carelessly against the wooden surface, just as Seven instantly found himself back on his feet, from where he had just sat down on the edge of the balcony. A silent  _'fuck'_ spilled from Deus’ lips as he too jerked back into action and blinked down in a baffled startle.

A tense, heavy silence fell over the too warm garden as Glanni nervously stared at his cousin who was frantically gazing around at the dying shrooms and else empty ring with a panicked look on his face.

 _‘’Well **shit**._ ’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glanni: 'Sooo... was it meant to do that?'  
> Robbie: *Screaming*


	10. (Almost) all in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio sprints through a ring.

Íþróttaálfurinn felt his flesh flicker, scatter and then reassemble around his vibrating form, as he managed to find his footing on the nonexistent, uneven ground and stumbled forward. The sensation was not unpleasant as per say, but it was definitely eerie.

 _‘’What is?-‘_ ’ The elf started before abruptly cutting himself off. A loud buzz started in his head – the roar of a thousand small ants gnawing away at him, rendering him blind, as his voice got swallowed up by the relentless static as well. Curiously, he felt himself momentarily fade further as an unseen being passed through him, the atoms of his body parting in response, to let it glide through unhindered. Gasping in confusion, the elf heard a cluster of hushed, metallic communication float with it - gargled words and meaningless phrases passing through his head, before finally, it relented and traveled on.

Shuddering, Íþróttaálfurinn willed his form to fully regather and gazed around through blurry eyes.

_Big empty fields of nothing - a glitchy labyrinth of impossible shapes and ankles. A headache inducing madness that still somehow made sense._

Honestly? _Could be worse._

 _At least it has an up and down_. The elf thought as he tried to call out for his brother who he knew was as lost as himself. Somewhere to his immediate left, he felt the other respond and swiftly made his way towards him.

‘’Have you seen-?’’ Sportacus tried as the other reached him _. ‘’Did they?’’_ The elf continued weakly as he desperately whipped around and searched for the rest of their small party.

‘’I do not know.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn responded lowly as he willed himself to ignore the strange tinkles that brushed against his lower legs. ‘’There is another here but I- _ah_!‘’ Both elves jumped as Aki made it to them, grabbed each elf by the arm and started pushing them forward through the storm.

‘ _’Keep moving_.’’ The elder clipped as he dragged both of them along with him. ‘’We are alone.’’

\--

The buzzing got louder, making Íþróttaálfurinn weak as his very essence tried to pull him backwards, away from where the buzz seemed to intensify. Then, with the feeling of haven been hit by a truck, the trio passed through an invisible wall. Immediately, the elfs knees gave out under him and – if not for the strong grip Aki still kept on him – he would have fallen.

Somehow, he had not truly realized it earlier, trapped in the storm as they had been, he could suddenly see proper. ‘’This place.’’ The elf started as he managed to draw what little air existed in the in-between. ‘’It’s not whole, is it?’’ He tried as Aki helped steady him, before pushing on again.

‘’No.’’ Aki, looking calm and unfazed by the whole ordeal, replied curtly. ‘’It is torn.’’ The elder stated as he stopped and let go of both younger elves, who in turn instantly clung to each other for support. Aki stepped forward - arms glitchy and shattered as he raised them high. Above, a bright, white light flashed, as what appeared to be a bridge assembled out of the scattered atoms.

‘’You have been here before?’’ Sportacus, clearly out of breath, asked, to which the elder gave a small shrug.

‘’Passed through yes.’’ Aki replied as he gestured for the two others to follow him upwards. ‘’Not in person as now, but briefly when reaching from place to other.’’ The elder elaborated on a faint grumble, as he reached a hand back and helped steady Íþróttaálfurinn again, before the elf in question could tumble sideways off the bridge.

‘’What happened? To this place that is?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, another buzz starting in the back of his head, as they fought to keep moving, to which Aki once again shrugged. With a small hiccup, the elf reached out a disintegrating hand and pushed against another invisible wall, gritting his teeth hard as he pressed himself against it and finally straight through.

The buzz abruptly faded.

As did the bridge.

It took Íþróttaálfurinn a second to realize that he was falling headfirst through empty air. This time, the startled scream that tore out of his throat actually bounced and echoed around him unhindered.

\--

 

It must have been at least three days of constant walking through the first and later second ring. If anything, it did not appear as if they needed to sleep, eat or even _breathe_. Granted, it had taken a while to get accustomed to – the conditions they had come with, seemingly a permanent one, which also meant that when Íþróttaálfurinn hit the ground, form shattering into a thousand small pieces against and over the uneven ground, it had simply regathered itself.

At first, it had been a rather entertaining prospect, but as time passed, the whole thing had grown rather... _boring_.

‘’I spy.’’ Aki, immediately receiving a great groan from his oldest in response, started.

‘’Endless fields of static?’’ Sportacus replied with a small grin, as Íþróttaálfurinn vigorously rubbed at his temples, to which the elder hummed in affirmation. ‘’I spy.’’

‘’Oh _gods_ , please _stop_.’’

‘’Clusters of light, shadow and perhaps debris?’’ Aki, while doing absolutely nothing to hide his bright smirk, continued, to which Sportacus happily nodded. ‘’I spy.’’

‘ _’Nothing_ , you spy _nothing_ – there’s _literally nothing here.’’_

‘’Glittering particles of something that might once have been a home?’’ Sportacus mused as he tilted his head in mock thoughtfulness, to which Aki nodded – the elders’ smirk growing bigger yet as he did so. ‘’I s-‘’

 _‘’I’m going insane.’’_   Íþróttaálfurinn, while stopping dead in his tracks, cut the other off on a grumble. ‘’Truly, I am.’’

‘’I mean, it could be worse.’’ Sportacus started on a small chuckle, as he lightly patted his brother on the shoulder. ‘’Last time I was caught in between like this, the floor was made of eyeballs.’’

‘’So you claim.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn huffed in reply, as he nevertheless started walking again. ‘’If I must be honest, I would much rather have that over whatever _this_ is.’’ The elf said as he gestured around at the scattering landscape.

‘’Doubt it.’’ Sportacus, suddenly a lot more quiet replied, before the trio completely fell silent.

\--

 

\- Several days later – The third ring -

 

Great, grand winter fields filled with small, luminescent flowers stretched around them. Above, three permanent eclipses cast an eerie darkness over the place, as they sprinted over the frozen lands.

Already, they had passed through at least a dozen of different landscapes - all with their own unique sets of elements and light. Specifically, there had been one where the light never seemed to bounce or be absorbed by its surroundings and instead stayed as thick, firm bubbles of bright energy in the air. Sportacus, weirded out as he had been by it, but still more unnerved by the suffocating darkness around him, had been able to break off a chunk of the light and carry in with him as they went. Not that it had actually helped him at all – blinded by the dark as they had been, but still, the firm, bright cluster in his hands had given him a sense of safety, and so he had kept it on his person for as long as he possibly could.

As it had been - and appeared to remain - neither of the three elves needed to stop to catch their breath, as they chased the possible safety of the ring ahead, while still keeping an eye out for anything that might be the one-eyed owl.

Behind them, a strange, deformed – and outright _massive_ -creature with the upturned body and legs of a spider, clumsily chased after the elves at a mad dash, though, considering the pace it kept, it would not catch up and thus did not remain a threat.

 _‘’To our right!’’_ Sportacus shouted as loudly as he could, in order to be heard over the howling wind. ‘ _’A rift!’’_ The elf elaborated just as the two others caught sight of and immediate headed for the rift in question.

Moments later, the small group – sans the strange, upturned spider – vaulted themselves through and out into the fourth ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-thingy: *Gasping for air as it runs*  
> Sporty: ''Do u even lift bruv?''
> 
> ___  
> We are near the end now. Things are gonna get a lill bad, then real bad and then they get good.


	11. Little earthquakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to write this chapter. Honestly, I didn’t and its been one of the reasons I ended up abandoning this story for just about two-three months straight. That said, it was the very first thing that I planned and wrote out, and so I feel that I need (want) to keep it as part of the storyline.  
> Also, considering what has happened IRL, I fear I’ll get backlash from this. If I do, I totally get it, but please be kind regardless?  
> This chapter might – as a result of me haven deleted a chunk of it and instead refusing to go into details and be specific – seem a bit vague, but it’ll make sense later.  
> This is, as per usual, a bunch of sad – maybe skip this read for now if you’re not up for that?  
> -  
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Bit of blood, major character death and general violence.  
> BOI, here we go. Enjoy.

A series of loud roars, yelled out orders, panic and a flash of urgent movement invading the pristine garden had called him out into the too-warm chill of the early morning air. Evidently, as right before he had been idly fiddling with the corner of one of the old books, he had been the first to rush outside and investigate what the noise was about.

Alone and unarmed. This place should hold no real threats for him – that was, if you excluded the heated tantrums of his mother - and, with that in mind, this might not have been the most thoughtless idea he had ever had, but, considering his current predicament, not the smartest either.

Something, a small hiss or a growl, he really did not know, had made him spin around in the knee-high snow and stare at the approaching form of what was undoubtedly an elven soldier - their armor tattered and half eaten by vicious thorns, face scratched and raw, expression caught in that of pain as they kept a heavy glare directed onto the gaping fae.

_Oh._

The first thing he registered was the pain. Second, was the scent of copper heavy and foreboding in the air. For several moments, he was rendered completely immobile, as his brain tried to catch up with what his body was experiencing. A second later, dizzy and disoriented, he slowly gazed down, mouth falling open in shock as the reality of his situation hit him with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

The tip of a spear was sticking out of his chest, the iron singing a bittersweet song of doom through his flesh – the fresh, red drops soon staining the snow below as they fell and dripped down.

 _‘’Huh.’’_ Robbie, more shocked than frightened, managed lamely, before the ground suddenly rushed to greet him at high speed.

\--

 

\- In between – The fifth ring -

 

‘’Uhm.’’ Sportacus tried hesitantly, the elf careful as he slowly stepped closer to the dead tree, upon which their finally found target sat. The owl seemed downright cozy on its thick, withered branch – its single eye closed, beak downturned and safely nuzzled into the grand, soft-looking feathers of its gently rising and falling chest.

Alas, as Sportacus waved his wooden hand in front of its face, he got no reaction.

‘’I think you should refrain from touching it.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn, just as hesitant as his younger brother, spoke up, to which Sportacus shakily shrugged. The younger was careful as he nevertheless extended his hand further out, the elfs shifty eyes briefly glancing up at the owls single one, before he gently let his numb fingers comb through the soft feathers of its bowed head.

The owl crooned and leaned into the touch, elf suppressing a flinch and taking a few steps backwards, as it ruffled its feathers in a content, sleepy display. ‘’Seems friendly enough.’’ Sportacus said with a small smile, just as its giant eyelid started to flutter. Behind and slightly to the elfs left, Aki shook his head, the tone urgent, as he vaguely gestured at its opening eye.

‘’Get back.’’

Wordlessly, Sportacus did as his father had asked, just as the single eye of the owl spun in its socket, said eye flittering about confused, before training straight onto the still grinning elf below. The owl regarded him for a moment, head tilting and eyelid lowering in thought as it gazed down.

Finally, as its massive weight shifted a bit on the branch, its gaze travelled over and onto the two others behind. The owl blinked once, puffing up its chest, before letting out a soft mix between a shriek and a growl. With an air of bored carelessness, it let its eye fall shut again, the feathers of its chest ruffing up further to cover the lower half of it. As it spoke, its scratchy, grinding voice seemed to bounce inside their heads.

 _What do you seek?_ Its raspy voice echoed.

Sportacus looked to Íþróttaálfurinn, who in turn looked over at Aki, the elder in question, back straight and shoulders squared, haven already stepped forward and slightly in front of his youngest.

‘’You know already.’’ Aki started with an air of impatient finality, to which the owl rudely ignored him, the bird instead extending a wing, beak rising to its side as it started pecking out feathers.

 _Then leave._ It finally hummed after a small burst of silence.

Except for a small, barely visible narrowing of Akis eyes, the elder gave no indication that he was fazed. ‘’You are watcher.’’ The elf stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at the owl. ‘’Responsibility is yours.’’

Its eyelid lowered in a clear threat, the branch it was perched on creaking under its weight, as it right leg angrily twitched in the air briefly, before settling back against the dead wood. A tense stare down soon followed, which the owl was the first to break.

‘’You will help?’’ Aki asked.

It once more fluffed its feathers in response, plucked a single one straight out from its wing and extended it towards the elder. The elf swiftly went forward and accepted it from its massive beak.

_What do you seek?_

Akis seemed to school his expression into something less annoyed, the tone back to its usual calm and collected, as he finally managed to clip out an answer to the repeated question. ‘’Protection against great foe.’’

_Who is this foe._

‘’Uncertain of who.’’ Aki shrugged as a single foot started tapping against the ground. ‘’They seem made from shadow and malice, some parts solid, some not.’’ The elder drawled as he scratched at his beard. ‘’A crawling chaos or so, _which you know.’’_

Its great weight shifted again and though the glaring orb stayed still, it somehow seemed to gaze at all three of them at the same time. Its head crooked to the side as its pupil narrowed into a thin, black dot, the eye shifting from one young elf to the other and back.

_I want one of them in return._

Aki shook his head as he took another step forward. ‘’No.’’ The elder clipped. ‘’ _You are watcher._ You cannot ask for _prize_.’’

The owl stayed silent as it started pecking at one of its great, bended talons just as Sportacus, confused, mouthed the word _'why'_ at his brother, who merely shook his head gently in return. He didn’t know either.

‘’Something should have been done sooner.’’ Aki continued on an irked note, the elder shifting his stand as a great tremor went through the ground below. In front of him, two massive wings spread out, a great gust of wind kicking up around them as a result, as it started flapping them about.

 _Time was not right._ It rasped.

‘’Why not?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn, haven long since lost his patience, snapped as he tried to step forward, only to be stopped short by Akis stern hand on his shoulder. ‘’Thousands, possibly _millions_ have died?’’ The elf continued regardless as he allowed himself to be gently shoved back again. ‘’I am not sure I understand your full role and function in all of this, but if this _is_ your responsibility, should it not have been so right from the start? If anything, how long were you to keep _dormant_? How-’’

‘’Later.’’ Aki interrupted, said elder holding up a dismissive hand to still whatever scolding words wanted to further spill out. Íþróttaálfurinn wanted to argue, but, despite his age, he knew that tone quite well. _The grownups were talking_.

The elf in question loudly rolled his eyes, said elf drawing a sharp inhale down, as he forced his shoulders to relax. Glaring around, Íþróttaálfurinn froze as he finally noticed the darkened horizon.

‘’You must give answer.’’ Aki clipped with a wisp of anger in his tone. ‘’You-‘’

 _‘’Dad?’’_ Íþróttaálfurinns small voice interrupted his father and though the elder did not bother to glance behind to know what was coming, he nevertheless gave a small grunt of tense acknowledgment.

‘’We have time.’’ Aki gently offered over his shoulder before settling his full focus back onto the reluctant owl.

‘’That’s-‘’ Sportacus cut himself off as he felt his brothers tense hand wrap around his upper arm, Íþróttaálfurinn jerking him closer still, as they both inched towards their nonplussed father.

‘’Not good.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn swiftly agreed. The two elves kept their eyes trained straight onto the glittering particles slowly eating away at the land, as behind them, Aki and the owls chatter slipped into a strange, scratchy tongue, which neither of them recognized.

‘’Does it not care?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed with a creased brow, as he briefly jerked around to gaze up at the owl before spinning back to stare at the approaching black storm. Shakily, Sportacus shook his head as they both took another step back.

‘’What do we do?’’ the younger elf practically whispered as an uncomfortably cold brush of air licked up against him, the chill quickly wrapping around his lower legs and up. Sportacus realized that he was clutching at the ward still securely tied to his right wrist, the elf doubting that it would help him much, if the shade did indeed catch up, but still allowing the small stab of safety, which the action brought with it. ‘’Íþrótt, what do we _do_?’’ Sportacus yapped again, to which the elf in question shook his head and roughly jerked the other back further.

Behind them, Aki let out a deep, strained sigh, the elder yapping something in a gritty voice, to which he got a low, impassive hum in return.

 _Indeed._ The owl rasped, this time including the two shivering elves again, who both glanced back and finally noticed the still increasing pile of feathers, which the owl had been plucking out with expert care. _Bring these to every point a line crosses with another._ _Bury them deep and you shall have your shield._

‘’That is all?’’ Aki asked, just as the first tendrils of black crept close enough that they could see the small grains of dark, glittering particles.

 _That is all._ The owl, while sounding like it would rather be anywhere but where It was, mirrored. _It shall be done._ It concluded as it, for the last time, pumped up its chest. Locations and stars seem to flicker in its giant eye as its entire form glowed golden.

‘’We go.’’ Aki urged with a small nod as he gestured both shaky elves closer, who both quickly scrambled to get to his side.

Sportacus flinched as the world around them lit up and then exploded outwards in a sea of bright light, the landscape seemingly engulfed with life and warmth, which the creeping dark ate up as though it was nothing. The elf felt his being vibrate and flicker, the hairs on his arms standing on end, as the light increased in a show of unbothered strength - the owl croaking its head to the side in a curious gesture, just before the dark finally, violently drew back as a result.

Just like that, all traces of the shade was gone from the ring they were in. No doubt, it still lingered in the ones beyond and within, but right here, right now, it was gone.

‘ _’Wait_ , does that-‘’ Sportacus cut himself off as his father snatched him closer still. ‘ _’It could have easily?_ But-‘ _’_ The elf tried again just as Akis rough handling of both elves caused Íþróttaálfurinns head to smack directly against his younger brothers. ‘’ _Why has it not helped us before_?’’ Sportacus felt his voice break around the edges as the old, bittersweet comment of his darling fae rang heavily in his head.

This watcher, as Íþróttaálfurinn had tried to stress, it _could_ have taken care of it right from the beginning, quite possibly before any of it had even happened. It _could_ have made sure that the rules were seen to and obeyed, but evidently, not before it had ultimately been too late.

_Not before everything they knew was burning too bright for any of them to survive._

He could not accept that. He should not _have_ to accept that - the notion of such was _absurd_.

Sportacus stared with one shifty, wide eye at the now crispy clean and undisturbed surroundings, just as the static around them increased tenfold, the layers and fabric of the rings gently parting and drawing aside, as the owl spat them back out of its domain.

‘ _And yet_.’ The small voice in the back of his head whispered as they were hurled through the layers of reality. ‘ _That is exactly what has happened.’_

\--

 

\- The tilting house -

 

 _Click click click clonk clonk_. Three nails and two stumps of wood rapidly rapped against the long empty mug in Glannis hands, as the fae in question, seated by the other wall as he was, stared at what little he could see of Nox’ sleeping form.

The others had been gone for more than a month already. So far, any attempts to reach them had been in vain - there had been no word, no message or other sign given, that they had even made it safely across and beyond. It was entirely possible that the three, lost elves had indeed made it over, but just as likely as well, that they had been completely removed from existence as a whole.

 _And speaking of removed from existence._ Already, it had been three days since Robbie-

Glanni abruptly felt himself jolt as he forced that specific line of thought quiet, fae clutching the mug in his hands hard, as he shook his head in disgust, expression pinched, as the movement caused a burst of pain to shoot down his spine. Evidently, he had not moved for hours. Not that he had needed to either; there was nothing for them, the ones left behind, to do but _wait_. Wait and _hope._

Noticing the motion of it but not really caring, Glanni felt the mug slip from his grip as he forced his fingers to relax before he outright crushed it.

The small sound it made upon contact with the floor was hardly satisfying.

In front of him, Noxs disheveled head jerked once before it peeked up over the edge of the table, which they had been sleeping under - the fae in question blinking around in confusion to try to locate the source of the crash, which had just woken them.

Glanni blinked slowly, eyes stinging as he realized he had been staring at nothing again for far longer than his eyes were comfortable with. With a small stretch and a low, disgruntled noise, Nox yawned, got up and cleaned up the ceramic mess at Glannis feet, before the still seated fae could even make the mental note that he should probably have done so himself.

The kitchen was too quiet, too _cold._ It was unnerving to say the least.

From beside them, low and barely visible through the dusty curtains hanging in front of the bolted shut window, a flash of light flickered brightly in the distance, distracting Glanni long enough to finally raise his head and glare towards it. The fae forced his shoulders to calm, eyes impassive as he finally got up without a sound and made his way towards the front door.

‘’More soldiers, or-’’ Nox’ too hopeful voice sounded behind him just as his hand touched the handle and pressed it down. ‘ _’Them_?’’

Glanni did not bother to reply, the fae instead giving a small, non-committed shrug as he pushed the door open and stalked out. He hoped for the latter, they both did.

In the end, he did not really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Owl loudly snoring in the background]  
> Sporty@Owl: You had one job. One.  
> \---  
> Well this is a mess. I can’t fix this if you murder me.  
> If you want a giant spoiler as to wtf is gonna happen with Robbie, then I’ve got one word for you: Metamorphosis.  
> Happy holidays. I’m sorry.  
> Bye.


	12. Approach and departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this and the last chapter felt like a chore - I didn't wanna write them but they were necessary.
> 
> No warnings (spoilers) except for a brief description of a corpse is needed.
> 
> Aight, enjoy! <3

_‘’Gods below.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn breathed, the elf scrunching up his nose at the underlying piercing stench of creeping rot, which assaulted him heavily. Raking a tingly, numb hand through his snow-covered hair, Íþróttaálfurinn gazed around at the destroyed scenery surrounding them, just as his father went over to the still downed Sportacus – the other two elves having already recovered from the trip as they had.

It took a moment for the youngest elf to accustom to the real, solid world, longer, than the two others for some reason, as dull pains he had forgotten about came back with a vengeance.

Sportacus’ hands twitched against the snow, his wooden fingers on one digging down deep, as he did his best to force cold, stale air into his lungs. Something felt off about the place they had returned to – not abandoned as per say, but wrong in the absence of its usual faint, lingering hum, as the soft, gentle brush of falling feathers caressed and fell around his trembling shoulders.

 _Something horrible had happened here in their absence. Something, which made the soil beneath his tense fingers practically scream the horrors and misdeeds at him, as a gentle hand shook his shoulder in order to gain attention_.

Sportacus swallowed thickly, fighting to keep down bile as he forced his blurry gaze up from its downcast position, the elf not yet ready to, but nevertheless needed to face whatever the image presented around them was. In front of him, his father had crouched down, the elder eyeing him intensely, as Sportacus blinked once in acknowledgement before swiftly scanning the scorched and battered tree line ahead.

‘’Breathe.’’ Aki lightly urged as Sportacus finally noticed what still had his brothers’ attention so fixed. ‘ _’Breathe_.’’ Aki urged again, the elder putting more force behind the words causing Sportacus to flinch and hunch in on himself.

The garden was a mess and Sportacus, for the first time since arriving, truly shivered from the genuine cold sweeping over the place, as he spotted the figure lying face down at an odd ankle a little ways beside them - the body frozen and torn beneath his touch, as the elf managed to get up and wobble over. Numb fingers briefly traced over the crest belonging to the court, which his brother had ruled over, the scratched lines of it resting bloodied and bend in between the shoulder blades of the clearly dead guard, before Sportacus braved himself and turned said dead other over.

The expression was caught in that of a wild, blind panic - the body itself seemingly having been frozen solid where it stood, before crashing against the ground, permanently frozen in its twisted state as it was. Around, as Sportacus let his gaze travel, immobile lumps of snow littered the edges of the garden as well, no doubt shielding more bodies below their pristine white.

‘’What happened here?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked on a tired sigh, the elf raising a hand to shield the lower half of his face, as he gazed back over at his father. A light breeze rushed in and picked up the frozen snow around the trio, making the white specks and feathers dance heavily in a strange, unnatural form of greeting, just as the elder slowly shook his head and nodded once towards the house, where the front door had just been opened.

From it, a slightly hunched, black clad figure emerged and reluctantly approached. ‘’He knows.’’ Aki mumbled as he gazed back up at the darkened sky. In a few beats, Glanni had managed to stalk the rest of the distance forward, the fae saying something too low for either of the elves to catch, as he got up close and drew Íþróttaálfurinn into a too tight embrace, which the latter quickly returned.

With a subtle tilt of the head, Aki gestured for Sportacus to help out in catching and gathering the wayward feathers before they could fly too far, the act of it necessary but likewise successful in creating distance and give space in the face of Glannis silent, grieving relief.

As the fae sunk to his knees, shoulders trembling and face pressing closer still against Íþróttaálfurinns neck, Sportacus willed himself to look away from the scene as well.

Seconds passed like that, a single minute turning into plural, all feathers haven been gathered close, before Aki gestured for his youngest to follow inside, leaving the two behind in a deafening silence.

\--

 

\- Three days later -

 

According to Aki, Ivar had not even bashed an eyelid as the elder had tracked him down, explained what needed to be done while simultaneously pushing a map, shovel and a bundle of feathers into his arms. The former captain had merely wordlessly nodded once, giving one final wave in parting, before watching Aki slip back and away through the partially cracked mirror, which he had practically just come through.

As it was, Aki had continued on from there, dragging Seven along with him, after the youngster, quite eager to help out and more than happy to leave the tilting house behind, had insisted on joining in. And – as had shown out to be true - despite the old history between the Raven queen and the young elf himself, it would be for the better if the royal were to be approached by a familiar face, rather than that of an unknown.

As a result, neither of the two had barely caught any sleep, as they jumped between the different courts and outskirts - Aki nearly exhausting himself to the brink of collapse, as they handed out feathers, guided and aided in spreading information wherever they could.

In another time, another place, impossible and late as it was, the fact that preparing and putting together the final shield of permanent defense seemed to have been the urgent push, which finally brought the remaining courts together, would and _should_ have been a course for celebration. Still, none of the remaining inhabitants of the tilting house could seem to find much cheer, most of them instead caught under a strange depressing serenity, or currently fast asleep as most of them were.

Suppressing a sigh, Sportacus worried at the soft strands of a smooth feather, elf running his fingers along the edge of it, as he glanced up at the clock beside him. Come morning, he was supposed to leave with his brother, the two haven been assigned five separate northwestern routes, before heading to three separate, close locations after as well.

Surprised, as his eyes finally made sense of what he was seeing, he found it to be way into the night – later than he had expected, but still left with just enough time to finish his task.

 _‘’Might as well get going then.’’_ Sportacus mumbled to himself as he packed the last of the designated feathers for the specific routes, a few apples, blanket and water and safely tied his backpack shut, slinging it over his shoulders, before rolling said joints once.

Despite the light look and feel of them, the feathers were surprisingly heavy.

Swiftly, he grabbed a pen and paper close, elf writing down and explaining the situation of the ‘what’ and especially ‘where’. He knew it was a bad idea to go against what had already been agreed on, but truly, the decision to go alone had been made the very second they had set foot back into the solid world and he had voiced as much thrice before.

He knew what had happened here. Knew, from the way the frozen soil kept whispering the details to him at night and again throughout his seemingly every waking moment. Knew, from the way Glanni kept glancing at him every so often, though the fae had yet to say it aloud.

The others silence had been a blissful mercy.

_That still did not make it any less real._

Absently, Sportacus scratched at the dead string of fabric around his right wrist, elf willing himself a deep breath, as he pushed back against the insistent ripples running down his spine – the old promise not to mindlessly jump headfirst into trouble making its presence known, even before he had started towards the front door.

Behind him, a creak sounded, making him jolt and quickly turn to notice a quite tired-looking Glanni – the fae offering no words, as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

For a few seconds, the two merely stared at each other.

‘’Should you not be sleeping?’’ Sportacus finally asked - the dark half circles under the others eyes a stark contrast against Glannis pale skin, as the elf looked him over.

‘’Could say the same for you, couldn’t I?’’ The fae rasped in an annoyed fashion as he fought and failed to suppress a yawn. ‘’House considers me a warden I guess.’’ He hummed on a shrug. ‘’Tells me everything that goes about under its roof.’’ The side of Glannis head made a soft _thunk_ as it tilted to rest against the frame he was already leaning most of his weight against. ‘’Pretty annoying actually.’’ The fae said as he glared at his nails. ‘’It’s distracting.’’

Sportacus felt himself hum as he reached out and started tracing small circles into the top of the table beside him – the tip of his finger repeatedly getting caught on the sticky edge of what might be a patch of spilled beer. Slightly forlorn, but refusing to back down, Sportacus felt his skin crawl under Glannis heavy presence as he scratched at it.

 _‘’You’re leaving.’’_ Glanni remarked to which the elf stiffly nodded.

‘’Might as well.’’ Sportacus replied as he set to drum his fingers against the hard wood, elf giving a small shrug as he glared over at the map again, upon which the different routes and areas had been marked and sorted out between them. He knew that he could work faster alone. This would speed things up.

Beside him, Glanni hummed. ‘’This is gonna take some time.’’ The faes scratchy voice voiced the elfs thoughts aloud, causing said elf to once more nod.

‘’Indeed.’’ Sportacus replied as he onehandedly shifted his backpack a bit and looked to the door. He still had time, more than enough to get out under the seemingly permanently darkened sky, flee over the frozen lands and get a proper head start.

If all went well, come morning, he would have already buried at least three of his feathers.

‘’Glanni?’’ The elf asked, to which the fae hummed in acknowledgement. Willing himself to press on despite the quickly forming lump in his throat, Sportacus forced himself to ask aloud for the one detail, which the house still refused to share. ‘’Where was he buried?’’

A tense silence settled over the small kitchen, gentle tremors running through the floorboards and walls surrounding them, before the other let out a tired, drawn out exhale. ‘’Dunno.’’ Glanni softly replied. ‘’She didn’t tell.’’ The fae scratched at the back of his head as he kept a wide-eyed staring match with the floor. ‘’She didn’t tell and I didn’t press.’’

Sportacus felt himself nod, elf quickly letting go of the edge of the table he was clutching less he accidentally break it.

‘’You know.’’ Glanni grumbled on, causing Sportacus to fully turn to look at him. The fae shrugged a shoulder, brow furrowing as his mouth formed around silent words, seemingly scouting for the right ones, but finding none. His eyes somehow widened further, before he finally sighed and instead shook his head. ‘ _’Nah_.’’ He settled on a low note, fishing around in his pocket for something as he pushed away from the door and stalked towards the elf.

A glint of steel flashed as Glanni pulled out an old familiar dagger - the weight and shape of it bringing back memories, as Sportacus gingerly accepted it from the others outstretched hand. ‘’Well then.’’ Glanni beamed a tired grin down at the other, as he watched the elf worry at the handle of it, before it disappeared into a side pocket of Sportacus’ backpack. ‘’Good luck and all that shit.’’

The elf felt himself nod as he took a small step forwards, drawing the other into a light embrace, which the fae could easily break if he so desired.

To his great relief, Glanni immediately hugged him back.

‘’You tell anyone about this and I’ll strangle you in your sleep.’’ The fae hummed against his hair, to which Sportacus felt a small, reluctant grin spread over his face.

‘’Take care as well.’’ The elf offered up in reply before they both let go and drew back.

‘’Right _whatever_.’’ Glanni huffed as he ushered the other towards the door. ‘’off, _off you go, try not to die_.’’ He yapped as the elf opened the door into the cold beyond it.

He knew what he was up against.

_He could do this._

‘’You too.’’ Sportacus softly murmured back as he stepped out and let the door fall shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, we're in the end game. Things are primarily gonna get better now, I swear.


	13. Closing in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, have another update, cause life.
> 
> Warnings (spoilers):  
> Confrontation
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

\- Approximately two months later – The Western court -

 

Sevens hands worked swiftly as they stacked the last of the incoming reports onto an already too-tall pile of old and newer stacks of paper. Behind him, a large map, much like the one they had kept at the tilting house, hung, showing which routes and points that had been secured, and likewise, specifically each point where a feather had been buried or where one soon would be.

Briefly, the young elf glanced at it, his left hand pausing on top of the pile, as he noted just how far they had already come.

_Still a ways to go, but more than halfway already._

They were making progress, actual _, real blissful progress – so far removed from any of the reluctant bureaucracy in which the burned court had treated him with_. Feeling the briefest of grins tug at his lips, Seven let the last of the processed reports come to rest on top of the pile he had been working on. As his overseer had already predicted several days ago, the whole thing would eventually fall over and indeed, that last layer was the one that tipped it.

With a choked shriek, Seven tried to catch the side of his small paper mountain, though all he managed to do was drive his palm straight through instead. The entire thing toppled over, papers flying everywhere despite his best efforts to make them at least fall on the table alone.

‘’Right.’’ The young elf grumbled, feeling his shoulders hunch in exhaustion as he stared at the mess seemingly littering the entirety of the small, round office. Idly, he roughly scratched at his nose as he glared out the window and up at the darkened sky. _‘’Break time.’’_

It was strange really, Seven thought to himself as he managed to slip past the two guards patrolling the hallway, the youngster fleeing down a flight of rounded stairs and now out and walking along the banister of the great outer wall - the seasons had turned, winter supposed to be in retreat and the light returning instead. Still, it did not seem as if that was going to happen anytime soon.

The entire place seemed as if bathed in an eerie dark, not even a single star twinkling overhead as he gazed up, and around the realm, seemingly everywhere, such was reported to be the same. Granted, here at the Western court, the queens’ powers did play a part in that, but even she had had to admit that this was none of her doing.

In front of him, one of the guards specifically stationed at the tower he had been put to work in and just escaped, entered out onto the wall and was now stalking towards him. Silently, Seven cursed, elf lowering his head in what could have been seen as a show of respect and hoped not to be recognized. He took a small step to the side in order to make way for the other, only to realize the guard was indeed steering straight for him.

‘’I just needed air.’’ The youngster quickly said, tone already bordering on an apology as the other was within hearing shot, to which the guard shook his head in a dismissive fashion.

‘’You have a visitor.’’ The guard replied as he pointed over his shoulder, gesturing for Seven to follow. Confused, the younger elf complied.

-

A pang of joyful recognition ran through him at the sight of Aki causally chatting away with another guard, a glowing fox yipping and howling as it jumped around their heels – the crystal creature clearly trying to gain attention, as it snapped, bit and tugged on the elders pant leg.

The elder in question let out a soft ‘ _ah’_ , as he spotted the young elf coming straight for him, former quickly sweeping Seven up into a tight hug, as he got close enough to do so.

‘’Still too light.’’ Aki gently scolded, squeezing the other before letting him back down onto solid ground again. ‘’They feed you, yes?’’

Seven beamed a bright grin up at the elder, elf bending down to carefully rake a hand over the hard fur of the fox still desperately begging for attention. ‘’Of course they do.’’ He quickly insisted, shrugging once, as he gingerly petted it. ‘’Appetite is just not back in gear yet is all.’’

Seconds later, the small fox had climbed up Sevens bended leg, jumped and comfortably settled itself onto one of his shoulders.

Above him, Aki hummed in acknowledgement. ‘’Most of fabricated lines have collapsed.’’ The elder commented as he once more turned to the guard he had been chatting with. ‘’Not many remain.’’ He concluded, to which the other curtly nodded.

‘’We know as much.’’ They replied, shifting their weight from one foot to the other before continuing. ‘’Hopefully, they won’t be needed for much longer regardless.’’

‘’Depends.’’ Aki remarked with a small shrug. ‘’Progress is fast yes, but shade is aware of change in air. Is more aggressive than we have seen.’’

‘’How so?’’ Seven asked, as he slowly stood up, the youngster careful not to tip his crystal passenger off as he kept petting it.

‘’Last encounter I had, shade got desperate.’’ Aki stated as he scratched at his beard. ‘’Or frustrated could be what was. It broke through fabricated line to try and reach me. It did not succeed.’’

‘’What happened to it?’’ The guard asked to which the elder shrugged slightly.

‘’Tore itself apart.’’ Aki Said. ‘’Pushed too hard and destroyed self in progress.’’ The elder concluded, gesturing for Seven to follow as he tilted his head towards a door leading out into an old, beautiful but overgrown snow-covered garden beside them. ‘’If you’ll excuse me.’’ He said as he opened it for the youngster, who quickly slipped under the elders arm and through. ‘’I will find you later.’’

_‘’Of course.’’_

-

‘’You are happy here?’’ Aki asked as soon as the door shut behind them - the tone taking on a much darker note as the elder gazed out over the garden. ‘’Treatment is fair?’’

‘’It’s fine.’’ Seven nodded with a small shrug. ‘’It’s not as hectic as what I’ve been used to. Not gonna lie, I’m kinda bored.’'

The other seemed pleased with that, a single hum escaping him as they walked down a treacherous, ice filled stone path. ‘’If things change.’’ Aki started, seemingly scouting for the right words for a few beats before he continued. ‘’Do not hesitate asking if you need help.’’ He urged. Seven felt a bright grin spread across his face as he settled both hands onto the cold, low wall beside him and hoisted himself up onto it.

‘ _’Aight_.’’ The young elf cheerfully promised as he straightened up, caught his balance and started walking again. With the added height of the wall, he could see quite far into the seemingly endless garden. On his shoulder, the fox perked up as well and eagerly scouted into the distance. ‘’But seriously though, this place is not half bad.’’ He said as he spread his arms out wide to gain a better balance. ‘’I mean, except for the paperwork that is. Still beats cleaning potatoes, but it's just as annoying and repetitive.’’ He said as he threw a small smirk down at Aki. ‘’So yeah, I appreciate you coming by and breaking me out for a change.’’

Below him, Aki softly huffed. ‘’Queen tells me you are doing so just fine on your own.’’ He replied to which Seven shrugged.

‘’True, but still.’’ The young elf replied. ‘’I still appreciate it.’’ He grumbled as he onehandedly flicked his fingers to the black sky above.

‘’So.’’ Seven started as he nimbly sidestepped a rather large stone in his direct path. ‘’How's everyone holding up so far?’’

‘’Quite good considering state of things when we left.’’ Aki replied. ‘’Deus and Nox left, took care of their route and fell silent after that.’’

‘’So we dunno where they are?’’ Seven asked to which the elder shook his head.

‘’Big one talked of important business elsewhere. No specifics.’’ Aki said simply in return, to which the other nodded once. ‘’Sportacus went too early for his brother to follow, but both are safe. Sportacus is still on a Northwestern route while Íþróttaálfurinn went with Glanni, taking care of a longer Southern route. They almost done.’’

‘’Aight, that’s good.’’ Seven mumbled as he put his hands in his pockets. ’’Good to hear I guess.’’ Immediately, Aki blinked up in surprise at the harsh, dismissive tone coating the others voice. ‘’What?’’ The youngster huffed as he noticed the others gaze. ‘’Don’t get me wrong, this is important and I’m happy for them and all that, but Íþrótt can fall dead for all I care.’’

The two walked in a tense silence for a few beats before Aki spoke up again. ‘’He is doing what he can.’’

‘’And, so what exactly?’’ Seven yapped, one brow raising as he glared down at him. ‘’You think I should just forgive and let it be?’’

‘’Is not my place to tell you how to feel.’’

Seven felt their slow stride come to a halt as something in his chest constricted painfully, a cold breeze sweeping over the garden, making him shiver, as he grit his teeth in slight offense. ‘’You don’t think I have a right to be angry.’’ Seven said, the question more of a statement than anything. Below him, Aki shrugged.

‘’I did not say that.’’ The elder meekly replied.

‘’Well the fuck do you mean by that then?’’ Seven snapped, dropping down from the wall and hissing slightly through grit teeth as he landed badly on his still sore ankle. Aki swiftly righted the other with a firm grip around his arm, the glowing fox yipping and nipping at the youngsters ear in protest, as the latter roughly jerked away.

‘’No seriously, _what the fuck do you mean?_ She _trusted_ him, you know that right? We both did and see how that fucking turned out.’’

For a few beats, Aki merely tilted his head, elder drawing a slow inhale before replying. ‘’In time, perhaps you might understand.’’

‘’Nah _stop that, that’s bull_.’’ Seven vigorously shook his head as he squared his shoulders and got up close to the other. ‘’Are we just gonna ignore- _no, rephrasing that,_ are _you_ just gonna ignore what your bastard of a son did?’’

Aki slowly narrowed his eyes, expression turning dark, as he crossed his arms over his chest, pinning the youngster with a glare sharp enough to cut through stone. When he spoke, much like the surrounding weather of the frozen garden around them, the tone had dropped several degrees. ‘’Careful now.’’ The elder said in a too passive voice. ‘’There are details in your knowledge missing.’’

Seven felt as if he had been shoved straight under the unrelenting currents of a waterfall, the pull of it depressing, pins and needles heavy in his veins, as an icy sensation gripped his heart.

‘’Nah, _I’m not gonna back down from this_ , you’re seriously defending that little _shit?_ ’’ The youngster yapped, practically spitting the last word out. ‘’One thing is burning those loyal to you- which I might add, _is fuckin insane,_ and _no don’t give me that shit look, I ain’t forgiving,_ but turning on your _own fuckin family_ , doesn’t _that_ seem a lill absurd to you? You seriously think it was _justified_?’’

Seven knew he had overstepped when the elder suddenly went unnervingly still, the very air and ground around them vibrating in warning, causing the younger to take an involuntary step backwards, as he felt a cold, clammy wall of barely suppressed energy hit him square in the chest. Stubbornly, he tried to press back against it, entire form - much against his will and the deeply seated anger still present within him – trembling, as regardless of his efforts, he was forced another step backwards.

‘’Well fuck me then.’’ The youngster laughed harshly, just as he felt a jab of pain snap through his head, making him whimper and clutch at it. ‘’You really do, don’t you?’’

Something seemed to swift and clear in the air as Aki flinched, the elder forcing himself a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘’No.’’ He simply stated as he shook his head and likewise took a step back and out of the others space. ‘’I don’t. But is complicated.’’ He said. ‘’I cannot except for you to understand, but-.’’

‘ _’Don’t_.’’ Seven scoffed, the younger annoyed by how his voice violently shook. _‘’Don’t back down because I’m young.’’_

In front of him, Aki let his hand drop, eyes tracing over a patch of icy water beside them, in which the dark, starless sky was reflected. ‘’He does not show mercy.’’ The elder started on a carefully neutral voice as he tore his eyes away from the puddle, to instead stare into Sevens single one. ‘’I raised that in him. Nurtured and fueled it until is what is today. If you need one to be angry with, be angry at me.’’

‘’That…’’ The younger tried, trailing off just as another breeze brushed up against him. ‘’That’s not fair.’’ He concluded on a choked grumble as he stiffly glared at the elders chest.

‘’Is what it is.’’ Aki gently said as he tilted his head again and regarded the other closely. ‘’Might not be fair, but is truth.’’

Seven groaned as he covered his face with his hands. ‘’Godsdammit _, just let me rage already._ ’’

‘’Am not saying you can’t.’’

‘’Yeah you fuckin are.’’ The younger yapped as he took another step backwards and away from the others too sympathetic gaze - said youngster flinching hard when his back collided with the low wall behind him. Jerkily, he stepped to the side and made so that he was half turned away from the other. ‘’I haven’t had a family in years Aki.’’ The elf mumbled on a small, shaky shrug. ‘’Yours burned mine and I can’t forgive that. I _won’t_.’’ He sniffled as he felt the fox frantically nip at his ear. ‘’I loved her you know? It might have been platonic but I fuckin did.’’

In front of him, Aki tried to speak only to be stopped short as Seven continued. ‘’ _Wait_.’’ The youngster said, raising a dismissive hand, as he swallowed around a lump in his throat. ‘’Whatever you have to say, just wait. Please. I need to talk about this.’’

Silently, Aki nodded.

For several seconds, Seven merely breathed, the youngster feeling the last of the anger dissolve and bleed out, as the fox still perched on his shoulder let out a small, confused whine. As a result, the young elfs posture became hunched to the point where he completely gave up and heavily sat down onto the chilled ground.

‘’I just-’’ Seven started, cutting himself off as he picked up a piece of a broken twig and started tracing random patterns into the ground with it. ‘’I hate him.’’ The younger concluded with a frown. ‘’All of this is fuckin bullshit. I don’t understand how something like that needs to be necessary.’’ Beneath his tense grip, Seven felt the twig break further with a soft _snap_ , as he pressed at it too hard. ‘’Politics and all that is supposed to gain the people, but it’s all so warped.’’ He grumbled as he glared up at the other. ‘’It’s unfair.’’ He said on a tense shrug as he sent the pieces flying out over the stony path. ‘’All of it. It’s dumb.’’ He concluded on another shrug. ‘’It’s dumb and she’s dead because of it.’’

Above him, Aki slowly exhaled as he crouched down in front of the pouting youngster.

‘’As you say, is unfair.’’ The elder started as he reached out a hand and carefully carded it through the crystal fox’ sharp fur. ‘’And sometimes people in power has to make unfair choices. It might have seen like a direct act, but this was part of bigger picture.’’

Quickly, Aki continued before the other could interrupt him. ‘’They needed one to blame.’’ The elder said. ‘’Is not fair, will never _be_ fair, but is truth.’’

‘’But why _her_ , why the _fuck_ did Patricia have to burn for this?’’ In front of him, Aki shrugged.

‘’She was involved. People were afraid, _am_ still afraid and they needed target.’’

For a few beats, all was silent, except for the crystal creature’s soft whines, until Seven let out a low, soft noise of defeat. ‘’It was following you around earlier.’’ The youngster remarked, as he gestured at it. ‘’Why?’’ In front of him, Aki gave a small, tired smile in return at the obvious avoidance of the previous topic before replying.

‘’I worry.’’ The elder said simply as he kept petting the fox, to which Seven blinked once, narrowed his eye and then angrily wiped at the stray tear that spilled.

‘’About what?’’ The younger asked.

Aki briefly gazed at him, the elder seemingly contemplating over something before he retracted his hand and instead let it rest against the ground beside him. ‘’All of you.’’ The elder said as he too properly sat down. ‘’What has happened. What will happen. If all succeed or no.’’

Seven felt himself nod slowly, just as the fox finally decided to abandon his shoulder and stalk over to Aki instead, the crystal creature nudging at the elders hand twice, as it demanded the petting to continue.

With a slow exhale, Seven once more worried the tips of his fingers over the hard ground below - the youngster suddenly far too tired in the face of his lost anger.

For several beats, they stayed like that, both restless and exhausted in the silence, which followed.

‘’I can’t be mad at you, you know.’’ The younger grumbled as he once more wiped at his cheek. ‘’I want to, but I can’t.’’ He said as he glared up at the swaying branches of a naked tree above them. ‘’It doesn’t feel right to blame you.’’ He concluded, to which Aki slowly nodded.

‘’If that is where you land.’’ The elder said as he let a finger travel up the fox’ spine and carefully scratched at its ear. Something about the tone gave Seven pause, the youngster blinking twice in thought, as he carefully regarded the other.

‘’But you do, don’t you?’’ He asked, to which Aki tilted his head in a questioning manner.

‘’Do what?’’ The elder asked, causing Seven to still his idle scratching over the hard ground, as he felt a few of the pieces connect.

‘’You blame yourself.’’

In front of him, Aki grinned, the expression dark, older somehow, as the elder regarded him through eyes that seemed made from flint. For several beats, they stared at each other, before Aki gave a small, dismissive shrug and made to get up. ‘’That is not topic to be discussed at present time.’’ The elder said as he held a hand down to help the other stand.

‘’But-‘’

‘’Still too light.’’ Aki interrupted with a smirk as he easily hoisted the other up and helped steady him on the icy path. ‘’Is ankle okay or should I carry?’’ The elder lightly teased, to which Seven rolled his eye.

‘’Very funny.’’ The younger replied, just as he managed the first few steps back towards the entrance leading up into the court. ‘’Or actually, hold on.’’ He hissed lowly, one hand still wiping at the tears that kept spilling, just as the other shot out and grabbed Akis arm for support.

‘’Is okay?’’ The elder asked as he likewise stopped and let the other lean more heavily onto him. ‘’Or no?’’ He asked as Seven gingerly tried putting weight onto his foot, testing it a few times, before flinching and cursing loudly.

‘’Yeah _no_.’’ The youngster grumbled. ‘’It just tends to act up when it’s been chilled and uhm. Yeah, it’s chilled right now.’’ He concluded as he sheepishly glared down at the offensive joint in question.

‘’Carry it is.’’ Aki concluded with a small nod, the fox quick to follow along, as the elder scooped the younger elf up and carried him back.

\--

 

\- Three weeks later - Elsewhere -

 

‘’It seems an awfully long distance to cover, don’t you agree?’’ The mare rasped as its long tail curled around Sportacus head, like an obscene Halloween fur collar from hell.

The elf took another rather large bite of a raw potato, suppressing an annoyed groan in response, as he looked up from his map and out into the dense forest he currently found himself in. Luckily, though such could very well change at any moment, he had managed to find a fabricated line to walk along, until he could reach the actual Ley line and bury one of his five remaining feathers. Once more, he gazed down at the map and then up again.

The point he needed to reach was not far – a single untouched spot straight ahead, still white and fresh from the proper, shade-free snow.

‘ _’Hardly_.’’ Sportacus finally mumbled in reply as he carefully folded the map together and put it away. The elf took a deep breath, his exhale sending a thick mist out into the cold, stale air around him, before he took another bite of his potato and likewise put it away to be preserved for later.

Supplies were sparse enough as they were and he was running out.

The shade immediately noticed his presence, as he abandoned the safety of the fabricated line - the mare on his shoulder heavy but not troubling so - and sprinted over the hard ground. Quickly, Sportacus folded himself into a roll as he came close enough to do so, a great hiss and then a howl sounding behind him, as the solid beast hot on his heels collided with the invisible wall it could not cross or in any way breach.

Sportacus wasted no time as he retrieved and dug the spade into the frozen ground, elf putting a foot against the top of the hard metal and jammed it further down, until the hilt was just touching the surface of the ground itself. He rocked it back and forth a bit, creating just enough space for the feather to be lowered down, before he dug a hand back into his backpack to fetch said feather, which he carefully pressed down into the gap he had just created.

Finally, while loudly ignoring the intimidating roar of the beast behind him, Sportacus paused to properly catch his breath.

‘’See?’’ The elf rasped, his hands numb from the cold, shaky, as he unfolded and marked the spot down on the map – fingers clumsy and difficult, but getting the job done nonetheless. ‘’Hardly that difficult.’’

‘’You are barely able to stand.’’ The mare hummed its remark directly against his ear, causing Sportacus to swat at it. At this point, while the nocturnal stalker did still frighten him at times, he had somehow gotten used to its terrifying presence as a whole.

‘’And yet I still am.’’ Sportacus shrugged back as he raised his left hand and blew a hot breath across it, elf quickly sticking it under his armpit in an attempt to get the blood warmed. The mare chuckled a harsh, dark tune as it set off from his shoulder, nearly sending Sportacus crashing to the ground in the process.

‘’If you say so.’’ It hummed as it set to pace back and forth, still within the safety of the line, but close enough that barely a hair separated it and the beast currently trying to claw its way in.

Willing himself to ignore it, Sportacus closed his eyes and focused. Immediately, he felt his father respond as the elf reached out and wordlessly informed the other of the claimed spot, so that it could be marked down proper.

Compared to Aki, he still clearly lacked behind – a few messages haven been sent out thrice or even more before going through, but he had, and still was, getting significantly better at that. A few beats passed in silence, the wind howling around his twitching ears, as Sportacus patiently waited for a possible reply.

_Come home._

Sportacus suppressed a sigh and then a violent flinch as the beast mere meters from him let out a high-pitched growl of rage. Nervously, he shifted a bit on the hard ground and willed himself to keep his focus. Granted, he had finished his routes about a week ago, but saw no reason to return just yet – instead, he had sought out the points that were harder to get to – those, where others had been swallowed up or the contact had abruptly been lost, either from the elements of the outdoors or to the shade.

‘’How many remain?’’ The elf whispered instead.

 _Twenty-two. Come home._ His father urged again on a clipped note. Sportacus sent none in return.

Instead, the elf quickly retrieved the map again, shivering on his small spot as one wooden finger traced the next point on his path. It stood out like a sore thumb, surrounded by two old villages situated inside a valley that, according to reports, had both been abandoned. _Or snuffed out would perhaps be the better term - only a few houses had been spared when the shade first swept through._

It would take two days to get there and once again, luckily, he did have the option to walk along a fabricated line for the most of it. That said, the line in question did not exactly run straight through, and so, if he wanted to reach it, he would have to take a bit of a detour first.

Still, a detour beat having no protection at all, especially considering that some of the points seemed to be guarded.

Sportacus drew a shallow breath as he got up, stretched his arms out over his head while suppressing a yawn, before he once again set into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side-note: In case anyone wonders why Sporty doesn’t just stay inside the line and run along it – these lines in some cases run straight over oceans, rivers, mountains etc. It would not be possible to constantly stay within one and actually make any progress at all.


	14. A dreams twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this has not been spell-checked or read through for minor mistakes yet - that will happen in the morning. *Shrug* I needed to get this chapter out. Like, right now.
> 
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Bit of body-horror
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

The newly cut grass was a smooth and calming sensation beneath his bound feet as Sportacus stalked the rest of the way out of the claustrophobic forest, in which he had found himself walking through for seemingly days on end. Around him, the gentle brush and sway of pristine dandelions greeted him, as he made it further out and through a small clearing.

The elf, despite knowing that he should not so easily give into the false sense of safety so sweetly pressing in on him, felt himself begin to relax, as he lazily stretched his arms out wide over his head and breathed in the fresh, crisp, salty scents of the ocean air drifting in from said ocean just ahead.

A bit dismayed, Sportacus felt the prick of an underlying urgency prod and tug at him, making him sigh, as he scouted out through the sparse trees still shielding him from whatever it was he was walking towards.

 _This has all happened before_ , the small voice in the back of his head whispered. _You know this is not real._

Humming to himself, Sportacus ignored his reason, common sense giving way to the blissful calm of the roaring waves, the soft, clean sand a smooth presence between his toes and heels, as he made his way out and down onto the vast, white beach just beneath the small hill, which he had just climbed down from.

Above, the cry of a single seagull rang out, the large bird flapping its wings and diving down towards the distant line of the shimmering horizon.

‘ _’Not real._ ’’ Sportacus whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and basked up the pleasant, warm rays of the setting sun. ‘’Not real.’’ He repeated as he listened to the waves crashing against the shore.

For several minutes he simply stood there, not caring for the very real danger lurking nearer still, as he allowed himself one brief moment of pure serenity, until below and besides him, a pitched shriek, which ended in a series of small, choked growls, sounded, reluctantly making him open his eyes and look down towards it.

A tiny black creature, sightless and deaf to the world around it showed out to be the source – the creature wailing, clearly in pain as it dragged itself over the endless expanse of sand. Sportacus felt absolutely nothing as he observed its struggle forward, no empathy, no emotion whatsoever except for a deep-seated hatred, which steadily rose up within him.

Glaring, the elf felt the nails on his left hand dig into his palm as he stared at the small, defenseless thing so obviously pretending the image of an innocent.

With a sneer, he stalked the small distance to it – elf swift, as he raised a bound foot and jammed his heel straight into the space between where its hideous head met a black, fleshy neck. Sportacus stepped down hard as if to crush it, once more raising his foot before stomping on it repeatedly, again and again, until nothing but a thick, slimy pulp remained.

Behind him, a deep, dark laughed howled and echoed out, the chimes of it booming, hurting his ears as it shook the very ground below. ‘ **’Curious indeed**.’’ Its voice drawled, seemingly directly into his ear, though he knew that to be a lie as well.

_This is not real._

Sportacus watched impassively as the black sludge melted beneath his foot, the dark liquid spreading out impossibly wide until it reached the ocean itself, tainting it black as tar and quickly thereafter having it sport the same dense thickness as well.

The sun dipped below the horizon and in its place, a moon rose instead – its bright, pearly light reflecting in the cold, colorless waves, which slowly increased in strength – the tide coming in quick, whipping and washing the landscape around him away, until nothing but a vast, dead, watery landscape remained.

There was nothing he could do about it.

This was not his realm. This was not his to control.

‘’I am not afraid of you.’’ Sportacus said in a voice, which did not shake, as he shifted his stance, said elf not surprised as he felt the texture beneath his feet change into something soft and squishy. Calmly, he watched as the black current rose around him, quickly coming up to his knees and then further yet.

From it, a great, black beast rose, the abomination drawing closer as it gathered, two arms forming before it settled a grand paw on either side of his proud, unwavering form. Three of its seven heads leaned down, looming, until the main section of its fresh eyes were level with his. ‘ **’You should be.’’** It rasped, to which Sportacus barked out a harsh laugh.

‘’How long have we been at this?’’ The elf snapped. ‘’I know your tricks.’’ He yapped, staring it down with a head held high. ‘’I know your lies and your deceit and your pathetic cruelty. I am not the same as when we first met.’’

The shade tilted one of its heads, the motion much like an owl as it drew closer, causing Sportacus to scrunch up his nose as the smell of filth and rot assaulted him heavily. ‘ **’Indeed not.** ’’ It agreed as it drew nearer still. ‘’ **You have become much like your father.’’**

Sportacus took a step back as it made to circle him, elf turning with its movements, as it stubbornly tried to get behind him.

‘’I will not bow to you.’’ He clipped. ‘’You cannot touch me.’’

 **‘’So fierce and foolish.’’** The beast hummed, to which Sportacus felt the corner of his mouth draw up into a humorless half-smirk.

‘’I suppose that is a compliment.’’ The elf retorted, feeling the flow gather in him as he called for it, the energy flowing freely through the tips of his fingers and out. ‘’I am not afraid of you.’’ He repeated, as he spread his hands out wide and up in front of him. ‘’Not anymore.’’

The abominations heads tilted further, nearly upside-down as it smirked right back. It remained eerily quiet for several beats, before the entire thing jerked, limbs twitching, as though rocked by an internal earthquake. In a grotesque show of flailing limbs and bursting eyes, it growled and collapsed in on itself.

Sportacus felt his brow furrow, elf lowering his outstretched palms slightly, though he did not give up his defensive stance just yet.

 _So much for knowing its tricks,_ the small voice in his head whispered. Gently, he shushed it.

The disturbed water stilled, Sportacus staring in confusion, as the lump of shimmering black slowly swirled and formed into a much smaller form than that of its usual glanderous mirrors.

Transfixed, Sportacus let out a small ‘ _oh’_ , the elf shocked, as from the pool of glittering filth, a familiar figure rose. The youngster shivered, as she hunched in on herself, her dress smudged and torn at the bottom, black, frantic eyes wide and pleading, as they gazed around at the unfamiliar surroundings – the beady orbs searching, seeking aid where she knew none could be found.

_He should have known it would pull something like this._

_It was not the first time it had done so, but this was somehow worse. It seemed so real._

The elf felt his heart sink as he locked eyes with her. ‘’Sportacus.’’ Her voice a small, terrified thing pleaded, as she turned towards him. In response, the elf in question felt his arms lower fully in defeat. ‘ _’Sportacus._ ’’

‘ _’Not fair_.’’ He quietly mumbled, as the other stumbled towards him on legs that did not quite want to support her lithe weight.

‘’I don’t understand.’’ Stephanie cried, the tone accusing, as she hugged her arms close to her chest, the dark water slushing and spraying up her front, as she drew closer still. ‘’You promised to fix this.’’ Sportacus abruptly shook his head harshly, banishing her name from his mind, as he grit his teeth and willed himself not to look away. ‘’You _promised you could fix this!’’_ She said again, more insistent - hysteria tugging at the edges this time.

_This was not her. This was not real, but seven hells did it feel the deal._

Flinching hard, Sportacus felt a pang of fright run through him, as from her black eyes, a thick oil started to leak, the dark, glittering mess dropping down to greedily be swallowed up by the sea below.

As with the last time around, it was getting progressively harder to move, elf nearly falling, as he kept his eyes trained straight onto the dead youngster in front of him and likewise managed the first shaky step backwards.

 _It seemed a fitting end really – a failed hero consumed by his own pupil._ _Swiftly, the small voice of reason in the back of his head scolded him for how melodramatic that sounded. He did not care._

Sportacus barely made any progress in his retreat, as he fought another step backwards, all thoughts of defending himself lost, as he instead mindlessly begged and frantically tugged on a link that no longer worked. _This is not real,_ he reminded himself as he felt his breath speed up, skin too tight and clammy, as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his lower legs – the unrelenting digits holding him dormant, as the perverse creature slowly closed in.

Her mouth fell open on a silent scream, the chasm of it a black abyss, as her jaw broke and extended downwards at an impossible ankle.

_This is just a dream._

Sportacus managed to rip a leg free, elf taking one large step backwards through the tar, only to find himself crashing straight into a warm, solid chest, the owner of which drew him backwards further with a strong arm wrapped around the elfs middle, the other extending out and holding up a glowing palm in front of both of them.

Abruptly, the abomination stopped dead in its tracks.

‘’If you know for a fact that it is not real, then why do you not fight it?’’ A deep, familiar voice asked as its owner tightened the hold further, practically crushing Sportacus close, as he forced the elf back. ‘’She is _dead_ Sporty. She is not real and we both know that – it is not fair, but she is lost to us.’’

Sportacus could not find any words in return, wide eyes going wider still, as one of his hands shot up to grasp at the solid arm dragging him back.

‘’Your death will not aid her.’’

Sportacus felt his chest constrict painfully as the first sob tore through him, tears that he had had yet to spill all fighting to come forth at the same time as his breath caught in his throat. Behind him, Robbie sighed.

‘’I know.’’ The fae said. ‘’Dearest, I know.’’

‘’How?’’ Sportacus managed to ask, his voice a mere speck of the previous stern and stoic presence, as it shook and threatened to tear before even being voiced aloud.

‘’You called for me.’’ The faes tired voice mumbled as Robbie snuggled his face into the side of the elfs neck. It sounded real. It _felt_ real, but just as with the youngster in front of him, that could not be. Sportacus did not dare to turn around and destroy the illusion, as a warm breath ghosted over the tip of his ear. ‘’I cannot break you out of this.’’ Robbie said on an urgent note. ‘’You must do it yourself.’’

‘ _’How_?’’ Sportacus repeated, the elf not sure if he was repeating the question from earlier or demanding an answer for the newer. Shakily, he reached up the hand not currently busy clutching at the faes arm, the tips of his fingers ghosting over a strange, hard object, which he found to be plural – one of each, rounded horns by the feel of it, resting on either side of the faes forehead. The small confusion was quickly replaced as instead, Sportacus felt a pang of grief constrict in his chest, as Robbie rested his chin on top of the elfs head.

‘’I miss you.’’ Sportacus choked out, elf feeling the faes chest vibrate from a hum, as the fae in question curled his arm around him further.

‘’You don’t have much time.’’ Robbie said as his elf-free hand reached up to raise Sportacus’ own out, said elfs palm outstretched, while the fae let his longer fingers interlock down over the others. ‘’I cannot reach you, this is something you have to do on your own.’’ He repeated, to which Sportacus squeezed his eyes shut - the elf not wanting to see the end result, of the cruel picture so carelessly presented in front of them.

‘’I don’t want her to suffer.’’ Sportacus whispered back.

‘’She won’t.’’ Robbie promised on a deep rumble. ‘’As you say, this is not real.’’

‘’Are you sure?’’

_‘’I’m sure.’’_

Sportacus willed himself to open his eyes and face the reality of his situation, elf once more feeling the flow gather as he tugged on it, the barely contained energies rising, boiling close in his veins, as the fae aided him further.

‘’I will be with you soon.’’ Robbie promised, a golden light rising up and exploding outwards, the water in front of them parting and pressing the youngster back, as Sportacus roared his pain and grief out, successfully pushing the shade out, as he demanded it banished.

_‘’So don’t you dare die on me.’’_

\--

 

Sportacus jolted awake, the elf bathed in a cold sweat as he frantically shot up and gazed around at his darkened surroundings. Quickly, as the thrum of energy running through the soil beneath his feet informed him, the fabricated line on which he had laid down to rest for a minute, had collapsed during the time in which he slept.

Cursing lightly, Sportacus felt a flash of fresh panic sweep through him, the elf sparing no further thoughts or moments, as he gathered his sparse belongings close and set into a dead bolt. He did not know where he was going, lungs burning from the cold air forced down into them quick, as branches beat and whipped at his face.

Minutes passed like that, the elf blindly running at random through the dense forest, before the realization that nothing had given chase caught up with him. With shaking hands, he wiped at his clammy forehead, elf still stumbling forwards through the dead, snow-covered green, as he managed to rip the map out and unfold it while still half jogging. _Fabricated lines be damned, there would be no further means of safety unless he made it to the next point on the map._

As for the dream and the mare, which, once again, had abandoned him, he could worry about that later – right now, he needed to run.

‘’ _East_.’’ Sportacus rasped to no one but himself, as he got a slight sense of direction, elf shoving the map back into his backpack before settling into an adrenaline-fueled sprint towards his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie@Sporty: ''What do you mean a romantic date does not include me coming back from the dead to fight a great, old terror alongside you?''  
> *Sporty looks directly into the camera*


	15. Little beasts and soft lullabies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end now. There's gonna be a bit of afterseries after this series has officially ended, in which imma tie up any loose ends and actually give you the happy endning you beautiful people deserve.  
> __
> 
> Warnings (Spoilers): Tiny bit of body-horror. Bit of a heart to heart and implied sexy times, though nothing explicit is described this time around.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

Glanni stared out over the white, frozen lake positioned a good five meters from where Íþróttaálfurinn and he had decided to camp down for the night. With a small shiver jolting him a bit out of his sleepy state and back towards awareness, the fae huddled deeper down into his thick burrito of blankets, a hand coming up to rub at dry eyes, before blinking twice and willing them properly open.

Around them, dozens of fresh shrooms, all perfectly shaped and thrumming with energy, had pushed themselves up and out of the ground, as the fae had willed it so. It had been a tiring feat, beat as he had already been, but it was necessary.

This was not something they could afford the luxury of often however, unstable, risky and unsure as the whole thing was, but, they had both deemed the time right for trying it out regardless.

The details and specifics – after Robbie had briefly talked of the possibly unfinished and still only parts in theory ward months back – they had found more of in the deceased faes old, personal notebook. Back then, though he had spoken with both passion and a slight, mystifying anger about it, Robbie had had no clue if it would actually work as intended, or even be possible at all.

Evidently, if one judged by Íþróttaálfurinns fixed, focused but delighted glare beside him however, it was.

Glanni yawned as he watched the elf steal a glance towards him as well, seemingly wordlessly asking for guidance on the matter, before said elf moved his eyes back onto the feat taking place beneath his outstrectched hands. A small smirk danced on Glannis lips then. He _could_ let the other continue on and possibly exhaust himself, but truly, just as the soft ripples moving below and gracing against the back of his legs and behind told him, the ward was done – and had been so for nearly a fourth minute now - and so there was no need.

The fae scratched at his dusty hair, straightening up a bit before speaking.

‘’It's enough.’’ He rasped, voice a thin and scratchy thing as he forced it out, to which Íþróttaálfurinn finally released his palms from the ground and shakily stood. The soft crunch of snow sounded, elf brushing his hands together to best clear them of it.

‘’Are you certain this will hold?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked a bit dubious, as he staggered over and sat down next to him. In response, the fae managed to shake a bit of the blankets edge loose, unwrapping it quick and letting Íþróttaálfurinn in, before he himself could get too chilled.

‘’It should.’’ Glanni replied on a shrug as he circled a hand and snatched a gumdrop seemingly straight out of the thin air. Carefully, Íþróttaálfurinn observed him as the fae tugged the blanket a bit tighter around them both and happily munched on the small treat. The elf made a thoughtful noise, as Glanni somehow fetched another after the first had been consumed.

‘’How do you do it?’’ He asked with a slightly tilted head.

‘’Why, you want one?’’ Glanni smirked as he presented one over at him, which Íþróttaálfurinn reclined with a gentle shake of the head.

‘’You know I do not.’’

The two fell into a small, comfortable silence, both haven redirected their eyes back onto the lake. A few minutes passed like that, before Glanni leaned sideways and let his head come to rest against Íþróttaálfurinns shoulder.

‘’I dunno really.’’ The fae started as he lazily wiggled an arm out of the comforts of the warm blanket and instead reached out to snatch up a small twig laying nearby. ‘’Guess it's kinda like throwing an ice cube into a pond or something.’’ He said as he took the twig into both of his hands. Moments later, it disappeared. ‘’If you get it out again quick enough, no problem, but if you wait too long-‘’ here, he cut himself off, eyes narrowing further, as he looked to a fixed spot right above the lake. The twig reappeared above the solid cold, making a soft, clattering noise as it fell down and skated across it. ‘’It'll be lost forever.’’ The fae concluded on another small shrug. ‘’It's taxing though. Not all elements can be treated like that.’’ He said as he gestured towards the now stilled twig. ‘’But some can, especially if they have personal value, that makes it a lot easier to store it away and get it back again later. If not, you lose ‘em pretty easy though.

Beside him, the elf hummed. ‘’That makes sense.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn replied on a small nod, as he dared to take Glannis hand and interlock their fingers.

The fae let him.

‘’When all this is over.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started as they watched the unmoving cold. ‘’Would you still want me around?’’ The hand in his twitched.

Glanni felt himself rapidly blink, an annoyed smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he raised a questionable eyebrow at the other and glared him down. ‘’Why, you busy to get rid of me already?’’ The fae asked as he shifted towards him, shrugging the blanket off of his person as he did so. ‘’Afraid I’ll ruin your precious, spotless image or something?’’

Íþróttaálfurinn visibly flinched as the fae jerked his hand free, straddled and pushed him down onto the ground, which was only partially shielded by the blanket. ‘ _’You love me_.’’ Glanni purred, fae settling both of his hands into the others hair as he leaned down close.

‘’That I do.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn agreed as he put a hand on Glannis hip. ‘’And I still want to know.’’ He pressed.

‘’Know _what_?’’ Glanni practically spat as he shifted himself in order to better cover the elfs front.

‘’If you wish for us to remain together. If you want for us to remain a _thing_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn elaborated, the barest hint of an unsure smile ghosting over his features, as he dared to wrap his arms around the others growling form and somehow draw him closer still.

‘’With all due respect.’’ The elf continued on a slightly more strained tone. ‘’You’re tugging out my hair.’’

‘’Tough shit.’’

‘ _’Glanni._ ’’

With a contend sigh, Íþróttaálfurinn felt the other relent. ‘’As it is, I have no way to support you, let alone myself.’’ The elf continued on, before the other could somehow manage to tense up any further than he already had. ‘’I swore to never betray you and I intend to keep that promise, but I no longer have a home. No value or real power to my name except for that of a renegade.’’

Above him, Glanni shrugged a bit tensely. ‘’Neither do I.’’ The fae yapped against his ear. ‘’And I honestly don’t give a shit about it.’’

‘’But I do.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn pressed as he suppressed a shiver, elf letting a hand trail up, and come to rest on the back of the faes head. ‘’I care for the future and what it might bring.’’

‘’And the fuck does that mean exactly?’’ Glanni drawled, his tone taking on a slightly sour note. ‘’Your highness afraid of sleeping with the dogs?’’

‘’You know I am not.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn insisted to which the fae scoffed. ‘’And that is not where I was going with this. My presence alone could get you killed. Or _worse_.’’

‘’And so could mine. Don’t see you complaining about _that_ though.’’ Glanni easily countered and Íþróttaálfurinn knew it was true.

Neither of them were safe company to keep anymore, both hunted by a burned court that despite its shattered state, still sort retribution.

The elf let out a small sigh as he felt the others palms start to heat up, the warmth of them quick to seep through the worn leather of his armor and spread throughout his chest, as the fae settled them there. The touch moved down, settling over his stomach and moving in small, soft circles to soothe the chilled skin of it. It was a nice, comforting relief really, but ultimately not something they could afford right now, especially not on top of the creation of their surrounding, glowing ward. Gently, Íþróttaálfurinn wrapped a hand around one of the faes wrists and tried to tug it away. ‘’Do not waste your energy dear.’’ The elf said to which Glanni scoffed.

‘’You're shivering.’’ The fae said as he leaned down and softly kissed at the elfs throat. Íþróttaálfurinn in response tilted his head to give the other better access. ‘’Besides, I'll waste my energy however I damn well want.’’ He purred as he lightly bit down on the offered flesh, to which the elf let out a surprised grumble. ‘’And right now, I wanna use it to fuck you into the dirt.’’

Below him, Íþróttaálfurinn worried his bottom lip between his teeth, as the fae set to soothe the bite with small, quick kisses. ‘’You feel like switching up?’’ He hummed breathlessly as he let the other rake a warm hand down between his thighs, press down and spread them. With a small, contend noise spilling forth, he could practically feel the smirk as Glanni moved his attention a bit higher, teeth gently raking over the tip of the elfs reddened ear.

‘’I _feel_ like watching you writhe on my cock.’’ The fae replied to which Íþróttaálfurinn barked a laugh, which quickly eased into a low, breathy sigh, as the other licked at the shell of it.

‘’Glanni that's lewd.’’

_‘’And you love it.’’_

The elf hummed in agreement as those clever fingers made brief work of his front laces and reached in. ‘’Be gentle.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn whispered as the faes hand closed around his length, to which Glanni hummed in agreement.

‘’Don’t leave me.’’ The fae whispered back in challenge, as he moved to deliver a long, deceivingly sweet kiss onto Íþróttaálfurinns slightly parted lips, his other hand moving underneath the elf to push his pants further down.

‘’Of course not.’’ The elf softly promised as he tightened his hold of the other and likewise lifted himself enough to let the other finish his task. ‘’If you’ll have me, that is.’’ He added, just as Glanni managed to rid the elf of the offensive fabric.

Above him, the fae drew back slightly and stared down at him through unblinking, narrowed eyes, said fae drawing a quick inhale, before treating him to another, much slower kiss, the tender affection a promise, a vow of an indeed, possible, shared path. ‘’Stay.’’ Glanni said on a voice full of fright and old uncertainties, the tone thin, low, as though the fae feared the other would refuse it. ‘ _’Stay with me_.’’

‘’I will.’’

The two shared one last, long kiss before Glanni managed to make work of the elfs armor and get it off as well, the fae swift, as he carelessly discarding it to the side and set to explore the tanned skin beneath his warm touch.

\--

 

\- Meanwhile – Elsewhere -

 

The old church in which he walked along had long since been abandoned – the once proud and tall building fallen in on itself, sunken into the ground and overcome with a black, poisonous ivy, which twined and twirled up its broken walls and wide, collapsed double doors. Atop it, the terrible mare walked along the spine of its pointed roof.

The nocturnal creature came to a halt at the edge, its long tail uncurling down the front of its once impressive entrance, as its hideous claws likewise embedded themselves deep into the rotten woodwork below for support. A dozen of black, blind eyes birthed lesser, the fresh, leaky orbs opening up and overlooking the premises through torn and dripping eyelids.

Below, Sportacus shielded his eyes against the gently falling snow, the elf mindful, of not accidentally getting any in his mouth, as he craned his neck and gazed up at it. ‘’All clear?’’ He called up, as quietly as he could.

The mare tilted one of its heads down to gaze at him, the remaining eight still staring straight at something in the far distance, before it arched its back slightly, shaking its large form once, before setting off from the edge and jumping down beside him.

‘’There is a storm approaching.’’ It said as it stalked in a small circle around him. ‘’It is still a good half hours way away, but it is approaching fast.’’ One of its heads came close enough to curiously sniff at Sportacus’ wooden hand to which the elf, with a show of both impatience and distrust, quickly snatched it close to his chest.

‘’Is it the normal kind or is this something we need to seek shelter from?’’ He asked it, as he carefully broke off a small, still sprouting growth from his hand and discarded it away in a pocket.

The whole thing had grown significantly, elf slightly distracted by other, more pressing matters, than that of the much needed pruning and by such, numerous, small twigs had sprouted forth and gently started to curl around his forearm.

They were flexible and disturbed him none, and so he had let most of them stay.

Beside him, the mare had still given no reply, the terrible creature instead opting to ignore him in favor of stalking the small distance to the church and entering in.

 _‘’Shelter it is.’’_ Sportacus muttered to himself as he followed after.

The inside proved to be in just as poor shape as that of its outer. Around him, most of the old wooden benches had rotted away, some knocked over, spread across the wide space in whole shapes, chunks, or even lesser. Some had been overtaken by fungi, the small, infectious invaders creeping forth and over the crudely carved wood, spreading fast, as they claimed the space around their own. Others, by the kinds of flora, in which he knew not the names.

Up ahead, the alter lay shattered. In its prime, it had obviously been a great thing to behold – now, it was a crumbled shadow of its former self. Still, he mused as he stalked towards it, elf mindful of his step as he scaled over, it would provide a physical barrier when the storm finally hit and swept over the land.

And indeed, already, outside, the wind picked up as if on cue, howling and roaring its sweet doom as it blew in and through the cracked doors.

He would not be able to make or get any form of further protection than that of the great pile of rock in front of him, which he had found a small, perfectly shaped section of near a wall, which would provide just enough cover against the worst of the corrupted winds, currently trying to blow him into tomorrow.

Beside him, as Sportacus got his backpack open and retrieved his blanket and other needed items, the mare sat down, a single head tilting in thought, as it observed him retrieve the sad remains of a squishy potato, which he promptly ate.

He knew that he was now fresh out of supplies, the single bite of potato the last he had had on him. Not as if he needed to say that aloud, the mare already knew, could read from his worries, so to speak, but just as well. _He just needed to go on for two more days. Two more and he should reach his next destination._

‘’And you suppose you can make it that far?’’ The mare asked.

Annoyed, the elf halfheartedly threw a rock at it.

‘’Do be quiet.’’ Sportacus muttered into his blanket, which he swiftly wrapped around himself, as tightly as he could and hunkered down against the rock to wait it out. He might not be able to catch a cold, but he could still very well freeze to death. ‘’I can and I will.’’ The elf said with a courage he was not sure he actually possessed.

The hunger still gnawed at him, elf restless, wanting to move but knew he could not spare the energy. Perhaps from boredom, perhaps from keeping from going insane, he found himself gazing around at his pitiful surroundings, heavy eyelids blinking to stay open, fighting against the exhaustion that threatened to pull him under.

Beside him, his eyes landed on a fresh cobweb, in which a fly had gotten itself trapped. The small thing thrashed about, confused and blinded by the strings holding it in, as it fought to get free.

Without a second of hesitation, Sportacus reached out and freed it.

‘’Why do you disrupt the ways of nature?’’ The mare purred with a hint of a strange melancholy, as it watched it fly off. The nocturnal terror leaped forward, up the steep pile of rock that once was an alter, to which the elf shrugged a stiff shoulder.

‘’Why should I not?’’ He shot right back.

‘’You rescue one.’’ The mare said as it started pacing on top of the rocks, keeping guard or merely killing time, he would never truly know. ‘’And now another has to starve.’’

‘’It… is a cruel way to kill.’’ Sportacus felt, more than heard himself answer, as a wave of unspoken words and defenses all pressed against the forefront of his mind. ‘’Unnecessarily cruel.’’ Outside, the roar of the wind seemed to tenfold, the before light but chilly breeze turning sharp and lethal in its sweeping wake.

‘’Is wanting to live such a cruel deed indeed?’’

Sportacus felt himself involuntarily sigh, the elf not in the mood for humoring it with an answer to such a tiring topic. Instead, he let himself relax, head coming to rest against the rough pillow of rock beside him.

Immediately, he was overcome with fatigue.

‘’I need to sleep.’’ He said on a low, exhausted tone, as he realized he would eventually come to lose the fight against the pressing slumber trying so intently to claim him. ‘’Will you watch over me? Shield and guard me as this storm passes through?’’ He asked, as he tilted his head slightly to look up at the mare.

Above him, one of the nocturnal stalker’s heads stared down at him. With a thoughtful hum, it raised a paw, claws sharp, as it scratched the side of that particular face open.

‘’That will cost you.’’

_‘’Name a price.’’_

The mare leaped down from its perched spot, the floor of the ruined church barely disturbed as it landed and stalked towards him. For several beats, it merely sniffed at him closely – elf doing his best to not draw back in fright, as a forked, half-rotted tongue slid out and licked up his wooden hand.

It was not as if he _could_ move any further back, but _still_.

‘’It still breathes.’’ The mare said as its teeth closed around the end of the soft, worn fabric of his dead ward. ‘’I want it.’’

Puzzled, Sportacus jerked his hand back enough to get it out of reach of the mare. ‘’Still breathes?’’ He asked.

‘’There is indeed a steady thrum of energy within it.’’ Came the purred reply. ‘’I want it.’’ It repeated.

If not for the obvious fact that it had failed to shield him the last time that he fell asleep, he would have promptly refused. Still, sentimental as it was, he did not want to let it go, but what choice did he honestly have?

Desperate times, desperate measures, and so, there was really only one way about it.

_‘’Deal.’’_


	16. Journeys end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi, here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Salutes* See you in the after series

_Patience is a virtue._

The thought reverberated through Sportacus’ head, the elf crossing his arms over his chest, as he likewise squared his shoulders. Purring, one of the mares’ twisted heads brushed up against his left leg, a dozen of leaking eyes opening up and likewise settling onto the shades resting form in front and below them.

They needed to get around it somehow, if they were to continue ahead. Either that, or take a detour, which would take several days and possibly put them both in a far worse situation along the way, than they already were.

Beside him, pressing and pushing at him in annoyed, radiating waves, Sportacus could practically feel Robbies’ dissatisfaction with the plan still forming in the elfs head.

‘’You know I have managed to outrun it before.’’ Sportacus argued, before the echo of his fae could say anything against it.

 _‘’Suppose so.’’_ Robbies distant, disembodied voice agreed directly in his right ear, the tone sounding as though it was spoken deep underwater. While it was a welcome feature, the elf doubted that he could ever truly get used to it. The mare had been a mouthful all on its own, but _this?_ This was quite a stretch. _‘’But this is a little different, do you not agree?’’_

At his feet, the mare let out a low, dark, mocking scoff. ‘’More than a little different.’’ It laughed. ‘’The distance is too great. You will not make it around.’’

_‘’Oh hush you horror of a misplaced discount cat.’’_

‘’Rude.’’

Sighing, Sportacus craned his neck, closed eyes glaring at the darkened sky above. This was a nightmare. It had to be. ‘’With all due respect, could you both please keep it down.’’ The elf groaned.

Beside him, a slightly irked hum sounded.

 _‘’It is the one that started it.’’_ Robbies voice argued, to which Sportacus cracked a small, humorless smile.

‘’Then be the bigger person.’’ The elf softly pressed. At his feet, three of the mares’ five front legs stretched out far in front of it, claws settling deep into the frozen ground, as it stretched out its broken back.

‘’Why do you not go back to the dark, damp hole from which you came little faeling?’’ One of its heads rasped in the general direction of where Robbies voice originated.

_‘’Do seize talking if you wish to stay in one piece.’’_

‘’Technically speaking, I never am in such a solid shape of which you speak.’’

‘ _’Do not_ _misunderstand_.’’ Sportacus started loudly enough to drown out the two others, said elf hoping to bring the conversation back onto the more pressing matter at hand. ‘’I appreciate the offer of help, one more willing than the other is, as it might be, _but_ _still_.’’ Here, Robbies voice huffed in agreement. ‘’Truly, I do appreciate it, but right now, you are quite the opposite of ‘ _helping’_. Furthermore, dearest, I am sorry, but I do not see how you would go about it.’’ The elf said, as his head turned slightly towards where his faes voice had spoken. Gently, he added the last and probably most important part. ‘’And please do not get me wrong, but you are not… real.’’

A clearly offended scoff sounded beside him. ‘ _’Rude_.’’ Robbies voice yapped. ‘ _’Am_ _so_.’’

‘’You are still dead.’’ The mare rasped, causing Sportacus to rake his hands down over his face in a clearly annoyed fashion.

_He really did not need that reminder._

‘’Can we _please_ just focus?’’ The elf snapped. ‘’Not solid, not real, not _here_. Definitions does not matter much to us in this moment, _that_ however-’’ here, he pointed down at the lounging shade, which had started sniffing the air in a curious fashion. ‘’Is very much of concern for all of us.’’

Below - as they had come to realize after rather forcefully having to stay dormant in this one peaked place for little over ten minutes already, and thus had gotten the time to properly observe it close - the shade appeared slowed down by its own massive form. It was a theory the elf himself had had for a while now, but having it possibly confirmed certainly brought a, however small, sense of relief along with it.

The few times he had accidentally gotten too close and had had to make a run for it, he had seen it struggle to rid itself of its dark, solid shell. The entire process took at least a few, precious seconds if not minutes to complete and twice already, that sole fact had saved him enough time to get to safety.

Despite that, it still cut an impressive figure and this time, between their small, wayward trio and the spot they needed to reach, no safety would linger. He would have to keep running until he reached their final destination. If it caught up, then he doubted that he would be able to fight it off. It bled, true, but unlike his father, he had no way to kill it.

Not in a waking sense at least, and he could hardly remember anything from the dreaming landscape, in which he had found himself trapped in multiple times already.

Hopefully, the last time he was unfortunate enough to visit would have been the final one.

Sportacus shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as he mused on what to do. They, as in the mare, Robbie and the elf himself, had been over this problem twice before already. Last time, his faes disembodied voice had stayed with him for little over an hour, giving advice and guidance on how possibly to see this through, before it had abruptly faded in the middle of a sentence - the voice gone, as though it had never been there to begin with.

He did not know what that meant exactly. The mare still heard the voice loud and clear as day as well, but it itself could not explain how this was possible either. A ghost? Perhaps. It was definitely far more advanced, than a mere echo, but considering that it could travel freely, that brought several questions and complications along with it.

Robbie had not been able to explain it either. One moment, as he had explained, he was not, and then suddenly, he just _was_. He could hear and see his surroundings clearly at times and at others, everything was a dark, dull, deep, endless inky black that clutched at him thickly. It would drown him, dragging him into the depths slow, squashing him into submission, as it clogged in his transparent, glowing veins.

Each time, as he had breathlessly reported, he came out feeling stronger.

There was no pain when it claimed him - _gods above and below, that was a mercy, that they were both relieved by -_ but it felt as if a pulse wrecked through him. At times, it would push him forward, letting him step through the veil and explore the worlds beyond, until something wrapped itself around him and called him back. Called him _home_.

The sensations and visuals matched nothing that Sportacus had heard of the afterlife and the mare had thoughtfully agreed. Perhaps they really were all just going insane.

He figured it fair.

‘’It still acts like a child.’’ Sportacus said instead of further entertaining that specific train of thought. Absently, he felt a light, chill breeze caress the back of his hand and in response, he turned it. ‘’It wants it all. Wants too much without considering the consequences.’’

 _‘’And that helps us how?’’_ Robbies’ voice asked.

‘’The more solid it grows, the more of its shape that forms and stays in place, the more tangible it becomes.’’ The mare chimed in, to which Sportacus nodded. Below, they watched the shade form an arm and scratch rather vigorously at its third head.

 _Seriously_ , the elf thought, as he watched its arm jerk up to itch at its back at an impossible ankle. _It was uncanny._

It was starting to remind him of the mare.

‘’Or _became_ I suppose.’’ Sportacus mumbled on to himself in thought. ‘’This, as in its absurd behavior, has grown into something normal in a sense.’’

‘’Its unpredictability is lost.’’ The mare agreed with a nod.

‘’And with it, the fear it installed.’’ Sportacus added. Seemingly, inside his own head and around it as well, Robbie scoffed.

_‘’You call that thing... not scary?’’_

Sportacus smirked, a hand shifting over to rub at the other, which had started to go numb. ‘’No.’’ The elf said simply. ‘’But this is something we can work with. It does not have a name and if I have any say in it, it never will get to have one.’'

A chill brushed up behind him, and this time, it was his entire back, that went numb. ‘ _’Names have power though._ ’’ Robbies’ voice chimed in.

‘’True, but even so, if all we know about it is correct, then this is a small splint of something larger, something original, that does indeed already have a name. If so, naming it would do us nothing further and especially not so close to the goal at hand.’’ The elf argued. ‘’By naming it, even if it might give us a fleeting upper hand, we still run the risk of it becoming stronger as a result and that is... _no. Not happening_.’’

A small silence settled and Sportacus had already started to mourn the loss of the disembodied voice, when a heavy sigh sounded close to his right ear. Closing his eyes, the elf could almost imagine that he could feel the ghost of it brush over the tip of it.

_‘’This is a dumb idea Sporty.’’_

‘’And it is the best shot we got.’’ The elf argued, to which the mare growled out an agreeing noise. ‘’Besides, we are so close to completing the shield. We are _too close_ to quit now and at the end of the day, it is not as if we actually _have_ the luxury of quitting.’’ He shrugged.

_‘’But someone else could-‘’_

‘’If I do not do this, someone else will, please dear, I know that, but it might be months before that other someone reaches this point and what then? There are already so few left.’’ The elf pressed. ‘’Besides, there is no food here. No shelter. I will die regardless if I do nothing.’’ He added, albeit a bit reluctant.

Once more, a beat of silence passed.

He knew the reality of their situation and still, as he spoke, he hated how small and unsecure, his pleading speck of a voice sounded.

‘’I just… Robbie?’’ Sportacus practically whispered, to which a gruff, reassuring hum sounded right behind him.

 _‘’I am here.’’_ The faes voice grumbled, just as a light tinkle ghosted over the elfs scalp, before it too went numb. ‘’ _This is still a dumb idea.’’_

Sportacus suppressed the urge to scratch at the back of his head, as he glared down at the casual shade, which had yet to stop sniffing at the air. It would only be a matter of time, before it would notice their presence. He had to act before that happened.

Softly, the elf sighed. _‘’I know.’’_

A slight shiver ran through Sportacus, as a patch of cold spread over his chest, successfully rendering it numb as well. At least this strange coldness bothered him none. He could not feel half of his body, true, but considering the fatigued hunger clawing at him, he really did not want to. Regardless, it did not hinder his movement or thought in the slightest - If anything, it made him respond faster to outside stimuli, the elf practically able to feel the smallest changes in the air, from both the wind and immediate movement around him.

If someone or some _thing_ tried to sneak up on him, because of this insistent cold, he would know.

‘ _’It does not matter what I say, you are gonna try to outrun it anyway, aren't you?_ ’’ Robbies voice said in a disgruntled fashion, to which Sportacus curtly nodded.

‘’Of course.’’  
\--

 

Akis proud exclaim of a roar ripped straight through Sportacus’ skull, the tone ecstatic, an old, rare excitement present, as the old elf several minutes later, sent the long awaited message. In return, Sportacus had to smack a hand to his forehead, the elfs other staying firmly planted on the disturbed, cool ground, where he had buried his feather about half an hour ago.

If it were possible to send emoticons through this absurd form of communication, then it would have had a happy smiley at the end.

_Last one! Repeat, last one!_

Sportacus startled when the earth beneath his clutching fingers began to glow.

_Brace self!_

He did not have to be told that twice.

A blinding light steadily rose up, elf gasping from the intensity of it, as he had to shut his eyes tight, less he become blinded. For a split second, the light died to a faint dull glow, before it exploded forth out of the ground in bursts of harsh, golden light. At first, he thought he imagined it, but no, he could indeed see through the very fabric of the surrounding dead trees around, as the ridiculously strong ward roared to life and cut through both the dead and living materials in its path.

Sportacus gasped, as he flung himself backwards and away from the glowing spot, said elf crashing hard against the ground, shoulder taking the fall, as his wooden hand came up to shield his grimacing face. A slim beam of light shot out through the ground, a loud boom following, as seventeen different lines shot out from the original point and lit up along the ground around him. The beam expanded, a shrill noise piercing his ears, making them ring, as the beam became a pillar of pure golden light. It rose up higher still, piercing the thick layer of dark clouds and forcing them to part.

_It was not safe to be this close, but he was too terrified to move. Breathlessly, he let out a small whimper of distress, as something beneath him shifted._

A dull thrum was his only warning, before the ground beneath him exploded outwards, dust, dirt and grime flying in a great, outwards circle, as the reverberating blast sent him flying backwards and out of the safety of the ley lines protection.

Not that it mattered, the beast that had followed him closely in a dead-sprint, could still not get to him.

Sportacus fought to breathe, as he laid on the ground, his neck craning, as he stared at the shade in question. He did not know if it could actually feel pain, but judging from its agonized writhing, in this very moment, it most definitely could.

Did it understand that it was dying? Was the concept of death truly something it understood? Would it feel remorse? Would it be _afraid_?

Those thoughts plagued him, as he watched its struggle. Bit by bit, as the light tore through, it seemed to fall apart before his very eyes, but not in its usual calculated, graceful manner. With a start, Sportacus realized that it was being torn apart, big chunks of it ripping off, breaking apart, as though its very matter had been frozen and then smashed from the inside out. Locked in place as the elf was, he watched the dark mass disintegrate until there was nothing left, but a gleaming mass of its pearly, twitching eyes. Each spun frantically in midair, the pupils expanding at random, cracks forming, as the orbs shook and came apart like marble.

 _Dust_. Sportacus thought, as he watched the last of the perverse eyes shatter and scatter into tiny bits. Plain and simple, it completely came undone and then it was just.

_Gone._

_Dust._

_Dust in the wind._

Above, though with eyes directed straight onto the spot where the shade once occupied, Sportacus could see lines and other, similarly impressive pillars of lights connecting. They came together slow, smaller, intricate lines splitting apart, as they twisted around each other and wove a detailed pattern across the dark, night sky.

 _Beautiful_ , was the only word his mind could hack up for him, as he witnessed the divine spectacle unfold in front of his stinging eyelids and trembling, shielding hands. _Gods_ , the elf thought, as a crushing wave of golden light pulsed through him. _Let me not wither and perish in the midst of this storm as well._

The brightness was overwhelming and somehow, as it coursed on and on and _on and **on**_ , he started to feel a pull, something raw and primitive, yet perfectly executed in its design run through him. It sang to him on perfect notes that he could not hear, nor comprehend and yet, they deafened him with their knowledge, making him feel connected to the very ground below him for all of a second, as they vibrated through him. Shivering, the elf felt himself crushed under the weight of a sudden insignificance, yet at the same time, he felt at perfect peace with it.

The veil drew back. The picture revealed itself. He could see everything. He _understood_ everything. He felt like a speck, a small fragment of a dust particle caught in a storm, yet at the same time, grand, tall and strong as a mountain. A river flowed in him; a star exploded and shared its light with the thousands. He was completely significant to the world around him and then again, he was not.

_He did not matter._

_He was everything._

On and on those two statements fought for dominance in his heart and mind and soul, his very being glowing, burning bright to the rhythm of the universal thrums, before finally, the whole thing seemed to fade and settle with the softest of roars.

The world stopped humming its divine screams. The loud spectacle became a low, background ambiance. It was everywhere. It was nowhere. In between and around, its delicate patterns had wormed their way in and settled permanently.

It was over.

_He breathed._

Slowly, Sportacus shoved himself up into a sitting position, his whole body tingling, head spinning from both hunger, relief and adrenaline. Carefully, he rubbed at his stinging eyes and slowly willed them open.

Shocked, he realized that the small growths of his right, wooden hand had grown into actual, thick branches that snaked up his arm, past his shoulder and finally peaked just below his right ear. In slight disbelief, he stared at it, elf allowing himself a moment of panted breaths, before tearing his eyes away and focusing on finally getting up fully.

It was a small thing and he could worry about it later.

Shivering from the cold, Sportacus directed his eyes up at the sky. Awed, he could still not help but feel a bit small, as he gazed at the glowing mosaic. A weight settled in his chest and abruptly, he let his gaze fall again.

It felt strange, the elf mused, as he stared at the spot that the shade had occupied. It felt wrong somehow. _Anticlimactic_. He thought of their multiple attempts to keep it out, to _shield_ against it. The things they had done, the array of attempts, seemed far more solid than a mere pack of feathers and yet, this had been the thing to do the trick.

Sportacus sighed, as he looked out into the cold, glowing forest around him. At his feet, flowers started to grow, the stems peeking through and out of the still bright soil, before opening their colourful crowns towards the sky above. Chuckling sadly, Sportacus felt a smile tug at his lip, though it did not reach his eyes.

‘’We won?’’ The elf whispered, his voice breaking, as he felt the cold breeze caress his back. With a wet chuckle, Sportacus accepted it, as nothing but the warming wind answered him. ‘’We actually did it.’’ He sniffled, as he raked a hand through his messy hair. ‘ _’We won._ ’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought that this had a happy ending then I'm sorry fam, I dunno what to tell you.
> 
> (I’m kidding, I’m a sucker for happy endings, imma fix it in the after series, sue me I guess. (Please don’t, I’m broke)) - After series deals with all the heavy, important touchy-feely stuff that didn’t fit into the main story.  
> \--  
> Real talk though, it felt… wrong to just let everything be fixed right away. Like, I messed up an entire universe here, dipped it in tar, rolled it in feathers and then lit it on fire. You can’t just snap your fingers and BOOM! Fixed. That felt disrespectful.  
> Aight, please don’t kill me, a live author can write out a happy ending, a dead one, cannot.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me. If you’re reading this, that means you actually got through this train wreck of a fic and just… Wow. Thanks fam <3

**Author's Note:**

> *Jazz hands*  
> Are you having fun? Cause I sure am. Yep. Totes (Sarcasm might occur).


End file.
